Secret Society
by marcie21
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are high society college students that get invited to an exclusive party at the Cullen Manor. Little did they know that this "party" was going to change their lives forever. E&B Rated M for Language and Lemons. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So this is my first fanfic. Bare with me here. I've spent so much time reading them that it finally got to me. I had to sit down and write my own. Before you read I want to thank my wonderful beta Jeanne (SparklingWand). I couldn't have done this without you. I love ya girl! **

**Enjoy bitches!! mwah.**

**__**

I was so into my thoughts I didn't even hear Alice when she came in.

"Bella? Bella! Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry Alice I was off in la-la world. What was that?"

"I said that were going out tonight. We've have been invited to a very exclusive party."

I snarled at the idea. I haven't felt like going anywhere lately.

"Isabella Swan! I won't hear any excuses. You are going and don't you dare say no!"

I was wearing on her lately. I knew it. I couldn't help the funk I was in though. My life just wasn't going as planned.

Alice sighed.

"You never wanna go out anymore." She whined. "All you ever do is study and read. I've had enough. I'm taking you out in the real world again." She threw her arms up in resignation

I smiled at her and looked out the window from my room. It overlooked the green on the exclusive golf course attached to our apartment. I loved the fact that my room had a balcony. I spent many of nights sitting on out there watching the water sprinklers water the green on the eighth hole while reading a book and drinking my coffee.

"The night is gorgeous. I guess we can go to a party. Let's go have some fun with these elite's I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

Little did I know that, that was the night that was gonna change my life....

An hour later I was standing in front of my closet trying to decide what I was gonna wear for the "exclusive party". Thanks to Alice's wonderful fashion sense, I had a lot of new pretty dresses to choose from. Alice forced me to go shopping every time she saw I was a little depressed, which meant we had been shopping a lot lately. I was never much for shopping but since it made Alice feel better I always went along with a smile on my face.

I seemed to stay depressed lately. How could I not be? I had dated Mike Newton for a year. We dated in high school and we were both accepted NYU. I was an English-Lit major and he was Pre-Law. It just seemed like destiny for us to be together. We had so much in common and we did everything together. If I wasn't with Alice I was with Mike. I was in love with him. He was everything I thought I wanted in a man.

He was so sweet and caring and a very sensitive lover. I had had my share of men but Mike was different, or so I thought. He treated me with such respect. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought he was gonna do what he did.

Here I was 21 years old had a wonderful life, great friends, loving parents, and the one thing that I wanted the most hurt me like no one before him. I found myself blaming my normal insecurities…I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough or I didn't give him everything HE wanted.

Arghhhh every time I think about it I wanted to throw stuff around...

Alice must have realized that I had drifted off again because I realized that she was standing in front of me with her arms wrapped around my waist. "Calm down Bella." I looked down at her sweet little face and I snapped back to reality. "You did nothing to deserve what he did. He's a grade A asshole."

I hugged the pixie back and smiled. "You know what I'm gonna dress to kill to for this party. I'm coming out of my shell tonight. I am worth more then him and he will never put me down again."

"That's the spirit. He definitely will be sorry for what he did." I stood staring in my closet not sure what I should pick. My closet was so abundant lately that it was overwhelming.

"Alice?!? I need you my friend."

Alice skipped to my closet and barely glancing in, "Here. You have to wear this."

She handed me a strapless gold sheath dress with light silver lacing around the hem and a pair of gold stilettos to match.

"You'll have the Midas touch tonight." Alice giggled and went off to get dressed.

I dressed in the outfit Alice had chosen. Damn that girl was good. Being a fashion major I guess she would have to be but there was good and then there was Alice good. I looked hot. Even if I had to say so myself. I let me hair hang down around my shoulders and kept the makeup natural looking. At the last second I decided to add a little gold shimmer lotion to my cleavage to make my chest stand out. That did the trick.

I walked into the living room and could hear Alice still finishing up. I sat down on the couch knowing it could be a little while.

About ten minutes later Alice walked out of her room. She was wearing the most beautiful blue dress. The hem barely hit her knee and with her 5-inch heels her legs looked like they would never end. With her being as short as she is, that seemed like an impossible feat. I couldn't imagine why she didn't have a boyfriend. She had a rockin bode and a personality to match.

"You look exquisite."

"You look hot to Swan."

We both giggled, grabbed our clutches and went out for a night that would most definitely change our lives forever.

____

**Please, please review. Good or bad, I need the feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So Babes Chapter 2 already! I am so glad you all enjoyed my first chapter. I got so many great reviews. I just wanted to take each of you for your encouragement. I am having a load of fun writing and I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**As always I want to thank my beta Jeanne (SparklingWand). My SunnyGirl I couldn't do this without you. You inspire me to write. Thanks.**

**Ohh...and btw: SM owns Twilight and everything that encompasses it. I just happen to have a dirty mind and expounded on her wonderful characters to create their dirty secret lives.**

~*~*~*~*~

Since we were kids, Alice always had the uncanny ability to talk me into damn near anything. Tonight was no exception. I knew she was right about my slump and so once again I let her carry me away.

Alice has been my best friend since grade school. Our fathers are partners in a large law firm and our mother's are best friends. So naturally Alice and I have spent most our lives together. We took our first steps together, said our first words together, and even had our first fight over a boy. If it weren't for how different we look from each other, some might even call us twins. So here we are going to college and sharing the beautiful apartment our father's graciously pay for.

I was determined it would over look a golf course. I took up golf because Mike loved it so much and it gave me yet another reason to spend time with him. Little did I expect to find myself actually enjoying the sport as well. Now I haven't played since we broke up but I still love the view from my room.

I let Alice drive us tonight. She had been dying to drive her new M3 and I was in the frame of mind to let her. I was determined I was going to have a good time tonight which meant I would probably allow my self to drink too much. I didn't want to take any chances so Alice agreed to be my DD for the evening.

"Hey gorgeous! Are you listening to me? Earth to Bella. Come in Bella!" Alice was practically yelling in my ear.

"Sorry. Off in my la-la world again."

"Humph? Whatever! So I said you look GORGEOUS tonight. Is there a reason you decided to dress to kill after all this time?"

"I just decided I'm not going to let something that happens six months ago rule my life anymore. Fuck him! I'm going to have fun tonight!"

"About damn time woman. I've been saying that for awhile now. I just thought you weren't listening."

It was short ride to Rose's place. She only lived a few blocks from us. Alice and I have tried to persuade her to move in with us but she refuses. Says she likes her privacy. We figure it she'll move in eventually. Let's face we either at her place or she is at ours. While Rose didn't grow up in the same environment that Alice and I did, she is what you would call a trust fund baby. She was really young when her parents died but they left her with a load of money. She was raised by her aunt and they moved to our neighborhood when she was about eight. She started going to our school and somehow sat next to us in an assembly. We have been a tirade ever since.

Rose was already waiting downstairs for us when we got to her apartment. Rose was stunning as always. She was wearing a red off the shoulder number and a pair of silver stilettos. Those things had to be 6 inches tall. She could be a damn runway model. Her beautiful blonde hair was hanging down her back in soft curls. There wasn't a man alive that could turn down Rosalie Hale.

Rose hopped into the car, "Hey bitches. Looking hot tonight."

She took one look at me, "Alice who the fuck is this? Did you finally get the stick out of Bella's ass? Don't tell me you had to use the Jaws of Life to remove it?"

Alice burst into laughter and Rose patted me on the shoulder. "Its nice to see you in the world again Swan."

"Thanks." I muttered.

While Rose and Alice started singing along with the song on the radio I once again found myself drifting off into my own little world. I liked it there. It was peaceful. Just me and my thoughts. I knew what I wanted out of tonight's events. I wanted to get good and drunk. I wanted to dance the night away and if I got lucky I wanted to get lucky. Six months is too long to go without sex. I know I have my little friend George resting at home in my nightstand but there is just so much that even a vibrator can do. I needed human interaction.

I'm not what you would call promiscuous or anything but I liked sex. That was normal right?

It took us less then fifteen minutes to get to Cullen Manor. It was probably one of the most beautiful homes I had ever seen. Fresh manicured lawn and trees reaching to the heavens. White columns and more windows then I could have counted. We drove right to the front where a valet graciously took Alice's keys.

We entered the house and I stood in awe. The marble floors were immaculate. Tapestries and antics were interspersed with modern pieces making the house feel almost homey in a rich sort of way. The walls were mahogany. Further inspection we could see comfortable leather couches the most beautiful paintings. I was certain there were original pieces from da Vinci, Botticelli, Monet. It was just breathtaking.

When we got inside the party had not quite started. We were a little early but as the hour past by the place started to fill. Rose, Alice and I were used to being the center of attention so we made our way around introducing ourselves. We were having fun, chatting, mingling with other guests and drinking excessively to ease the stress.

As the evening progressed I noticed that a few people in the room seemed anxious. It was almost like waiting for something to being. There was an anticipation that clouded the atmosphere. Eyes were full with lust and desire. It felt like the anticipation of waiting for the perfect moment, like Christmas morning when you know your going to get exactly what you asked for and you cant wait to get your presents unwrapped.

I was in the middle of a nice conversation with a very tall beautiful blonde named Lauren. We weren't discussing anything in particular, just small talk to past the time, when all of the sudden the sound of a tinkling of glass made us all turned around. Standing in front of us all was one of the most handsome men I've ever laid eyes on. He had to be at least fifty years old, old enough to be my father, but wow was he gorgeous. He was very tall with flowing blonde hair and electric blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Standing directly next to him was a very beautiful woman with long legs and long honey colored hair. She was in her mid-forty's but she had the body of a thirty-year-old.

"My wife and I would like to welcome our esteemed guest into our home. For those who are new to our group tonight my name is Carlisle Cullen and this lovely creature next to me is my wife Esme. It is apparent that word has traveled fast about our gatherings. It is my honor to have each and everyone of you here."

"I know you are a little excited and eager for the party to start but I must remind you of the rules set here…"

Rose, Alice and I each looked at one another incredulously. _Rules?_

Carlisle continued, "Please remember that what happens here, stays here. Everything that happens in these walls will never leave these walls. Also, please note that fighting is strictly prohibited."

Something in his eyes told me he wasn't joking and that gave me the chills. I tried to keep a straight face while in the back of my mind I knew something was terribly wrong here. What could he mean by that anyway? This was just a party, not Vegas for Christ sake!

The girls seemed just as lost as I was.

"…And lastly, if someone says no they mean it. I will not have anyone feeling pressured here. Other safe words can be used but 'NO' is the ultimate safe word. If I hear of anyone disobeying any of the rules set here tonight not only will you never be allowed back into my house but also you WILL face certain consequences.

_Safe words? Consequences?_ What the hell had we gotten ourselves into?

I turned to Alice ready to make our exit when suddenly a gorgeous blonde man that had the face of an angel and eyes so blue they almost looked like crystal came strolling up behind Alice.

"Hi beautiful. My name is Jasper Cullen. I am one of the hosts of the party tonight and let me just say that I've been watching you all night. Alice blushed and giggled.

"Since you came in I couldn't take my eyes of you. I don't think I have ever seen a woman that has mesmerized as you have. You have to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life."

I have never seen Alice speechless but in that moment she was. At least she was until Jasper leaned into her ear and whispered…

"I can't wait to be inside you."

~*~*~*~*~

**As I said last time...PLEASE review. Good or bad. I want to know. mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I'm so happy for all of the reviews and alerts!! I never thought you guys were gonna enjoy it that much! Thx! Since Im so happy ****I steadly writing more:)**  
**As always sending some love first for my twitter babes viv(twichelsea) julie (juliecpatzz) and the lovely demi (demicneal).**  
**And last but never the least my other half my awesome beta whom I could have never done without. Jeanne (SparklingWand) thanks babe u ROCK!!!**  
**So here chap 3 babes enjoy!**  
**If you would like to follow me on twitter...you can find me at marcie21**

**SM owns everything! I just own (like Jeanne has said) a dirty mind an a couple of mags w/rob in them! *winks***

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice stood there for a moment with a vacant expression on her face. She shook her head for a moment as Jasper tried to wrap his arms around her waist. This movement seemed to snap her back to reality. I was glad of it because I thought for sure that I was about to have to intervene.

Alice stepped out of Jasper's grip, "I'm sorry. What the hell do you think your doing?"

Jasper gave a coy smile, "Just getting comfortable baby. I plan on spending all night on you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? What do you think I am? Some kind of slut or call girl or something?"

"Believe me darling, if you were anything like that you wouldn't have been allowed into this house tonight." Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

"How dare you speak to me that way you little shit! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Alice was practically screaming at this point. Rose and I stood there watching not sure what we should do. One thing we did know, we probably needed to get Alice away from this guy before she disfigured his pretty face.

"Well she's right up there. Why don't we go ask her? I'm sure she would love you questioning her child rearing techniques." Jasper smirked

That was Alice's final straw. She raised her hand and was about to slap Mr. I-want-inside-you when out of no where a hand the size of a baseball glove grabbed a hold of her fragile wrist.

"Hey hold on there for a second little missy." A very good-looking guy standing about 6'5 with the most muscular build I had ever seen was hovering over Alice. His curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes were dancing as he said, "Why would you want spoil a moment like that. Do you really want to slap my brother? I mean come on now. He's perfectly harmless." he chuckled.

Rose and I moved in to help Alice out at this point. Alice is feisty but not even she could take on hottie one and two by herself. Rose had moved right behind Alice when Alice started screaming,

"Well your BROTHER here…" she pointed at Jasper with her free hand, "…just assumed I was going to jump right into bed with him. I think that warrant's a hefty slap. Don't you? The bastard doesn't know me from Eve"

Both guys started laughing a deep-bellied laugh, which just infuriated Alice even more. By this point she was seeing red and Rose and I were ready to get the hell out of dodge.

"Would you let go of me please. I don't know who you guys are but I think I deserve a little respect here!"

The big guy let go of Alice's wrist as Rose wrapped her arm around Alice's waist and attempted to drag her away from the situation.

"Emmett, I don't think our guest like us very much. What do you think?" Jasper asked while gasping for breath after laughing so hard.

I had had enough at this point. These guys had attacked my best friend long enough. Not only had they said some of the most degrading things but they also we making fun of her. Enough was enough. I grabbed Alice's hand, "Comm'on. Let's get out of here. These Neanderthals have had their fun."

Both the Emmett and Jasper stopped laughing all together and just stared at us. "Oh come on now. We didn't mean to offend. This is supposed to be fun. Please stay." Emmett was practically begging as he placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. "We will behave."

Rose stopped. If there was one thing you didn't do in the world it was touch Rose without her permission and without knowing her. She whipped around with an evil grin. "Sure we'll stay."

My mouth nearly hit the floor. _What the fuck was she thinking? We had to get out now! _I felt Alice tense up besides me. I didn't think she could handle much more of this situation without going completely postal on these guys and to be perfectly honest I had had my fill too. Rose on the other hand seemed to be on a mission.

Rose removed Emmett's hand from her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, "So what made your brother think he could talk to my friend that way? What kind of party is this anyway?" Rose snuggled into Emmett and a bright blush crossed over his face. For someone ready to simply have casual sex he did seem a little intimidated by Rose at the moment.

Emmett pulled back a little and looked down into Rose's eyes. I am not sure what he saw there but it was like a light bulb went off over his head. "You honestly don't know do you?" Emmett gawffed. "Oh my god. I thought your friend was just spunky. I didn't realize you didn't know what was really going on."

Rose was getting more and more irritated by the minute, "Is there something that you care to share with us?"

He just laughed again. Rose released his waist and started backing away. I knew Alice and I better be ready to make a beeline for the door.

Once Emmett had composed himself he asked, "How did you get into tonight without knowing what is going on?"

There was an awkward silence. Rose and I had no clue where Alice had gotten the invitation. We just knew she had and came a long for the ride.

Alice finally broke the silence.

"I got the invitation from a girl in my design class. Angela said she has been here a couple of times. She said the Cullen parties were the place to be. She wasn't going to be able to make tonight so she gave me her invitation instead." Alice's voice got quieter as she spoke. It was obvious she was feeling rather embarrassed.

"The invitation said 'and guest' so I brought my girls with me"

Jasper stepped up; "I know whom you're talking about. I'm not surprised she didn't fill you in on the details."

"Will someone please fill us in then?"

Jasper grinned a Cheshire cat grin, "If we do, we might never let you leave."

Alice threw her hands up, "Come on girls, let's get out of here."

Emmett huffed, "Alright, here is the low-down. Just remember, you asked."

We three stood and stared waiting for an answer.

"Look around you. What do you see? What did you hear from my father's rules tonight? There is no way you haven't put the pieces together."

I stopped and looked around the room. People had paired of in to couples some into triples. I had already noticed that there wasn't a homely looking person at this party but then I wasn't to surprised by that because of the house we were in. Upon further inspections I realized that clothing was being removed, people were moving into other rooms and there was an electricity in the air that hadn't been there before Carlisle had spoken.

_Holy shit what had Alice gotten us all into. A sex party?? What the hell??_

"The Cullen parties have been happening for several years. Usually they are secret hence the reason most people call it a Secret Society but apparently your friend decided a practical joke was to be played on you." Emmett explained never taking his eyes off Rose.

"Oh my god. You people are sick. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I practically screamed out.

"Nothing is wrong with us. This is meant for enjoyment. Would you like to try?" I shivered as those words were whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath caress my neck and smelled a hint of mint and scotch on his breath.

I slowly turned around to the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen in my life encompassed by his perfect face and untamed bronze-cooper colored hair. He had that I-just-been-fucked look all over him and for all I know he just had been. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his messy mane and had to restrain myself from that very act.

His beautiful red lips were slightly parted and all I could think of in that moment was what would it be like to kiss such a perfect mouth.

I gasped and stood in silence. My mind wouldn't work. This perfect creature was standing before me and I couldn't even compose a coherent sentence.

"I….ah….I….wow."

He smiled a crooked smile, "Boy what I could do to that mouth of yours. I could show you pleasure you have never dreamed of having."

"Wow, cocky much?"

"Is that an invitation?"

I felt my knees getting weaker and weaker and started looking for a way to get the hell out of there.

I heard him chuckle at my reaction and suddenly felt infuriated, shocked, embarrassed, every emotion you can think of. My eyes franticly searched for an exit. I couldn't think with the beautiful creature next to me. Everything was fuzzy like my mind was on the fritz. I had lost the will to do anything but be near this guy and I knew I had to get away now or I would do something I would regret, like actually partake of the forbidden fruit of this party. I had never had any man effect me like this. What the hell was wrong with me?

I grabbed Alice by the hand, "Alice, Rose. Girls, I don't think this is the kind of party we should be attending. We should go _NOW_."

Rose and Alice followed me without saying anything. They had had enough as well. As I stormed to the door my heel got tangled into a rug and I fell down face first. I must have looked like I was sliding home because I could hear three men laughing at me as Alice helped me stand up.

_Damn! Can this night get any worse?_

Within two steps he was standing besides me practically pushing Alice out of the way to take my hand and help me up.

My thoughts were completely interrupted by the sight of his large and beautiful hand. They were manly but smooth with long fingers and well manicured nails. I graciously took his hand and he helped me upright. The current of passion ran throughout my body at the mere touch of his perfect fingers. I could feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. I wondered if he felt that too?

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, I hate you feel the need to run from me but I think I can take a hint." He smiled that crooked smile again. My panties disintegrated.

He stepped closer and brushed his lips against my ear as he breathed, "Maybe another time." Then he let go my hand and turned to walk away from me.

I stood in awe. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move and if it hadn't been for Rosalie chorusing me out of the building I probably would have just stood there like the idiot that I am and watch he walk away.

When Edward turned headed back to the main room, I felt like a piece of me went with him. What the fuck is wrong with me?

We quickly exited the house and as Alice handed her slip to valet I turned on her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALICE??!!"

She looked down in defeat.

"I mean you and your crazy ideas but I never thought you…Argh! Even if you weren't in your right mind…how could you bring Rose and I to a freaking orgy party!!!"

Alice wringed her hands. "I didn't know it was going to be like this Isabella!!" She was nearly in tears and I felt a twinge of guilt. I didn't mean to lay into her like that. I knew she must be really pissed off at herself because she actually called me Isabella.

"Do you honestly believe I would have asked you two to something like that? You know what a prude Angela Webber is. I would never have guessed her involved with that. But believe me she is going to hear about it tomorrow."

We all three burst into laughter as the valet pulled up.

We got into the car and Alice started barreling down the road. Each of silent in our own thoughts. I couldn't understand why Edward had the effect on me that he had. Just a touch of his skin sent my body into flames. Those green eyes looked right into my soul. And those lips. Oh my god those lips. I could have sucked on that bottom lip for hours. Delicious.

"So…what do we do now?" Rose asked

We just looked turned and looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Ahh come on ladies. Are we going to allow one misunderstanding with some snobby kinky rich boys to ruin our evening?"

Rose sighed, " We haven't been out in like _forever _thanks to Bella's funkso…. we're all dressed up…let's have some fun."

Alice's eyes brightened and immediately I knew right then and there she was game.

"Come on Bella. She's right. You have been down for so long. Lets take advantage of how hot you look.

I shrugged, "Ok. I did dress to kill after all."

"Great! Let's go to that new club that just opened up_ Breaking Dawn _and have some drinks. Then we can dance our asses off like there's no tomorrow and forget we even went to that stupid party in the first place."

_Yeah right… Easier said than done…_

"That sounds perfect but if this club turns out to be anything like that party, I'm leaving your sorry ass and I'm walking home."

"Deal." Rose and Alice chimed in at the same time. We all giggled and enjoyed the scenery on our way to the club. Cullen Manor was behind us and so was Edward…for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**I love your reviews. Good or bad send them my way. They are very inspiring! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So ladies: Sorry it took so long to update. RL got in the way along with a long weekend and loads of alcohol. LOL**

**So here you go. I hope you enjoy seeing what the girls have been up too.**

**As always I want to send thanks to my beta. Love ya Jeanne (SparklingWand). You are the best beta ever!**

**Julie and Viv, I love you girls. **

**  
I do not own twilight. I do however own a massive hangover, a sunburn and a dirty mind filled with ROBward ;)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once the girls had me thoroughly talked into going nightclubbing with them, I decided to put myself into it just as much as I did the party. Why not? I deserved this. I had mourned long enough for my lost love. I hated that I had put Rose and Alice through so much hell over the past months but was grateful for them being such good friends in my time of need.

We arrived at "**Breaking Dawn**" and I found myself completely in awe. This place was magnificent. It didn't have the luxurious feel that Cullen Manor had but it was still quiet swank. There was a line a mile long wrapping in front of the club. The club was lit up like a red carpet event. Everyone there was dressed just as nicely as we were and I watched several people try to pay the bouncers off to get into the club – with no success might I add.

Music was blaring out of the doors. I found it kind of fitting that Miley Cyrus was crooning'Party in the U.S.A.' because that is exactly how I felt at this moment. I found myself a little calmer as we approached the line to get into the club. I completely decided that I wasn't gonna let tonight's events get to me. The sex party, Cullen Manor and most of all Edward Cullen were to be eradicated from my mind for the rest of the night.

_God I could only imagine what he could do with those hands. Fuck Swan! Get it together. _

How the hell could I have persuaded myself into thinking a stupid party could be some life-altering event? Oh wait. It was. I changed my life for the worse. UGH! I should know better. I am the worlds biggest trouble magnet. The house should have told me everything I needed to know about how my night would end up. A freaking orgy party. What do I look like anyway? Fucking Nicole Kidman? My eyes are definitely not wide shut!

"Bella are you going to continue loathing me all night or are we going to enjoy a proper ladies night?"

Good ol' Alice. She always knows how to pull me back from my la-la world.

"Good grief. Could this line get any longer?" Rose bellowed

"Sure it could. We just made it that way but getting in it." I let my sarcasm take over.

Rose stuck her tongue out at me like a three-year-old so I flipped her off. We laughed and hugged and then stood patiently in line waiting to get into the club.

"Maybe we should just go home." Alice said sounding rather glum.

"No. We're here and I'm in the mood to dance." Alice gave me a big smile. It was all too easy to make this girl happy. Give her some clothes, make-up, dance music and a hot guy and she was set for the night.

We stood in the long line while both Rose and I tried not to complain too much about the length of time we were there. There had to be another nightclub in NYC that we could go too. I was about to make this suggestion to the girls when I spotted a girl from my textiles class about to enter the club.

Jessica Stanley just happened to be one of the nicest people I know. I hate to take advantage of people but I knew that if I asked she would let us go in as part of her party. She looked rather pretty tonight. She was so tiny. Not much taller then Alice with lush golden blonde hair and big honey eyes. Standing next to her had to be Tyler. She talked about him constantly. They had been dating since high school and we madly in love. She wanted to get married right out of high school but her parents wouldn't hear it. They actually preferred for her and Tyler to 'live in sin' rather then get married.

Tyler had his arm wrapped around Jessica's waist and was leading her into the club. They stopped abruptly when I yelled out Jessica's name running towards her. Her smile was beaming the moment she seen me. I loved that about her. She was just the type of person you could trust right on the spot. People just migrated to her simply due to her smile.

"Bella Swan. What the heck are you doing here girl? Meeting a fella tonight?"

I loved Jessica's accent. She had this southern accent that could take you deep into the heart of the old south.

I smiled. "You know me better then that. Rose, Alice and I are enjoying a girls night out."

"Right. I forgot about that. Alice said you had some awesome party you were going too. What happened?"

I'm gonna have to kick Alice for this later. "Oh, the party was canceled."

"Great! I'm glad you're here. I was going to send you an invite here tonight but when Alice told me about the party I decided against it."

"An invite?"

"Yeah. This is my Uncle Garret's place and tonight is the official grand opening. You have to come inside. Where are the girls? There is no way you girls are standing in line. You are so going in as VIP with us." The leaned against Tyler and smiled up at him. Tyler leaned down and kissed her gently. I felt a sudden wave of nausea sweep over me. I pushed it aside. No…I can't think about Mike tonight. This is a no Mike evening!

"Just back there. Hold on. Let me get them." I picked up my cell phone and dialed Rose telling her to get her's and Alice's happy asses down here. We were going in. I could hear Alice squeal all the way at the back of the line. I laughed.

They both came trotting to the front of the line. Jessica gave everyone a hug and then escorted us into the building. When we got inside everything seemed so surreal. The color scheme of the room was not one you would expect of a bar. Everything was black, white with a small amount of red accents. It was dark and mysterious. The name Breaking Dawn seemed to fit this place perfectly. White leather couches lined the walls with black tables in front of each couch. Red chairs sat on the opposite side of the tables. In the center of the room was a huge dance floor that was black and white checkered pattern. Almost looked like an elaborate chessboard.

Jessica and Tyler walked us past the bar and headed straight up stairs to the VIP section. We would be able to watch the dance floor from up there. Tyler ordered a bottle of Moet Rose for the table.

The waitress immediately came back with the bottle in her hand along with five champagne classes. "This is a night to celebrate. New club, good friends and the love of my life." We each lifted our glasses to complete the toast. Jessica was so happy. I envied her. I wanted a love like that.

We sipped on our drinks for a bit and then Rose stood and pulled Alice and me up by the hand. I grabbed Jessica's hand and asked Tyler if we could steal her for a moment. "Only if I get to watch." He said with a wink.

"Wouldn't have it any other way my friend." We all ran down stairs ready to dance. Jessica was all giggles while Alice was squealing to high heaven. By this point the dance floor was over flowing with sexy sweaty bodies dancing to the beat of Jason Derulo "_In My Head_". I lead Jessica to the floor and started moving my hips to the rhythm of the music. Rose took Alice as her dance partner and we just lost ourselves in the beat.

A waitress passed on the floor. Jessica waived her down and ordered Royal Fuck shots for all us girls. Surprised the hell out of me to hear her say _fuck_. Jessica never cussed. It was actually kind of cute hearing her say _fuck._

We kept dancing and doing one shot after another. I began to feel a little buzzed but kept dancing. My energy was and this southern girl could dance! We four had several men want to take over as dance partners but we just pushed them away. We already had kick ass dance partners…each other.

Beyonce's "_Single Ladies_"was pumping through the air, another round of shots came our way and I couldn't help but feel happy in this moment. I knew for certain that I was going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning but fuck it! I was having fun and no one could prevent me from doing so.

We dance another two songs and had about three more shots and I had to stop. I knew I would be sick soon if I didn't sit down for a little bit. The girls decided to take that moment to sit down too. We headed back up stairs to the VIP room.

"So Tyler. You like what you seen?" Rose blurted out in her drunken state.

Tyler laughed and pulled Jessica into him. "My girl is sexy and I nearly creamed my pants watching her grinding up on Bella like that." Jessica blushed a thousand shades of red but leaned and kissed Tyler very passionately.

"Get a room you two." I stammered out. Everyone laughed.

"Hey baby. I noticed you talking to a few fella's. Anyone we should try hookin' our girls up with?"

Tyler slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah. Hey girls. Before I get lost in my girl's lips here and forget, this was left for ya'll."

Tyler handed me another bottle of champagne. Attached was a little note on what could only be called parchment. The handwriting was the most elegant handwriting I had ever seen. The note read: _**To the three most BEAUTIFUL ladies we have ever had the privilege of making acquaintance with. Here's to the dream of us meeting again. You all are most definitely in our heads. E, EM, & J**_

I looked over at Alice and Rose. I know every ounce of color had drained from my face at the moment I finished reading the note. They were here. They had watched us.

I handed the note to Rose while Alice read over her shoulder. I walked up the ledge of the VIP room looking down across the crowd. I couldn't see them. Rose and Alice walked up beside me. Alice was elated at the thought of them watching us on the dance floor.

How could she be excited about this? Hello! Really freaky sexy guys practically stalked us to a club. Why was I the only one who seemed to have a problem with this?

"Alice. This is so not cool. We left to get away from them remember?"

"Oh Bella. They must be crazy but they were hot as hell. Tell me you didn't notice the way that Edward guy was looking at you? He was practically fucking you with his eyes."

"Yeah. That right there is my problem. He had no fucking clue who I was and he was undressing me with his eyes like he knew every inch of my body. CREEPY!" Ok yeah sure I did fantasize about his beautiful lips exploring my body but that doesn't mean I would go through with it.

"There! There! That's them walking out of the club. Look!" Rose was screaming at Alice and me.

I looked down at the door just in time to see Edward's hot sex hair slipping out of the door. Damn I just want to run my fingers through his hair. What the fuck am I saying. God I'm to drunk for this shit.

Alice and Rose were giggling as we walked back over to Jessica and Tyler.

"Well we minus well drink it. Shame to let it go to waste." Tyler poured each of a glass.

"To E, EM & J. Lets hope they got what they paid for." Rose, Alice and I fell out laughing.

In spite of everything, we continued to drink and dance the night away. Tyler got tired of watching us girls still his woman so he practically fucked on the dance floor. It was very sensual and I found my self-imagining that it was Edward and me doing that to each other.

The liquor flowed. We never paid for a drink. Jessica's uncle Garret showed up at our table and told the waitress that everything for us on the house. Garret was a gorgeous southern gentleman. His blonde hair hung in a ponytail at the back of his neck and his brown eyes were like liquid chocolate staring back at you.

I was sooo going to regret this in the morning but for tonight I didn't care. I was determined to have fun in spite of everything. Besides the previous events of this evening this was one of the best nights I had in a long time. I mean Mike and me went out and had fun but never like this. He was more of a stay at home, dinner and a movie type of guy. I never complained about that. I loved him and he suited me. I was nice when he did let loose every once in a while.

Wait! Why I'm I thinking of Mike again? The bastard that cheated on me he didn't deserve another moment of my time.

_Snap out of Bella!!!_

Now Edward on the other hand would never be the stay at home type. I bet he fucked like an animal. God those lips, those eyes…did I mention those lips? Why couldn't I get that damn Edward Cullen out of my mind? Hello I talked to the guy for like five minutes. What is it about him that had me like this? What was it about him that had me daydreaming and fantasying about things that _had_ to be illegal in most countries?

To bad I was never going to be able to find out. I was looking for someone that could relate to me. Someone that feels how I feel. Someone I could share my life, stories, interests, tastes in culture, music, and movies. I mean we didn't have to be twins but similar tastes was a must. I wanted prince charming and that was not Edward Cullen.

_ARGH! I need to have my head examined. _

It was two in the morning when we finally made it home. Jessica and Tyler took us home. They had a limo for the night and there was no way that any of us could have driven in our inebriated state.

Rose stayed at our house for the night. She was so sick that it just seemed like the best idea.

I found myself tossing and turning all night. Sleep was not my friend tonight. Images of him kept popping into my head. His strong long fingers sliding down my body. Caressing my breast and lightly pinching my nipples. The feel of his tongue colliding with mine. His warm lips nipping at my neck. Him slipping his hand between my thighs and finding me so dripping wet that his fingers easily slid inside me bringing me such a sweet orgasm that I woke up sweating and screaming in ecstasy.

I just couldn't get those piercing green eyes of my head. What was it about him, he's _hot _yes of course, and nice apparently but what? After waking up abruptly three times having some of the best orgasms I had ever experienced in my life, I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up the next morning my worst fear was realized. My head was throbbing, my panties felt crusty and all in all I felt the effects of the girls night out.

What a goddamn headache. Agh! I'm NEVER drinking again!

I called out for Alice to see if she was ok.

"Don't shout please." Someone pleaded next to me. I turned my head just to find a very hungover Rose laying next to me. I chuckled. How did we manage to sleep in the same bed without falling out of it beats me?

"When did you get in the bed with me? I thought you were in the guestroom?"

"I was but you kept hollering in your sleep and I got tired of getting up so I crawled in with you."

"So what are we doing today?"

Alice came bouncing into the room with us. "How the hell aren't you hungover like the rest of us?"

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol." She laughed and I found myself hating her in that moment. Such a little person should be suffering worse then Rose and I. The planets were aligned against me.

"Damn woman you are just too chipper for me this morning. I cant take it."

Alice giggled and moved to sit between Rose and I.

"I think we should make a day of it. Brunch, Chick-flicks and loads of shopping. Who's with me?"

Rose and I groaned and barried our heads back into our pillows.

"Aww come on ladies. You can't be like that. Let's go out for Brunch! I'm starving and it is almost noon."

I pushed Alice in the head as she batted me away. "Alice what I'm going to do with u?"

"Nothing because you love me" She giggled and pushed me out of the bed.

I hit the floor with a thud. "Well I guess that's one way to get my ass out of bed."

"Honey, it's the only way to get your bony ass out of the bed." Alice jumped down and headed towards her room.

I stumbled into the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror almost screamed. My hair looked like a haystack, makeup smeared all over my face, I looked like someone beat the shit out me last night.

_Oh my god. I'm never drinking again ever!_

I made sure to take an extra long shower. I needed to wash the night way. I turned on the shower and let the water run just long enough to heat it up. I practically crawled into the shower. The hotter the water got the more relaxed my muscles got. I needed that or else I was never gonna be able to leave this room. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo that smelled like freesias. The scent of the shampoo alone was very relaxing. I got out of the shower nearly half an hour later feeling a little bit better.

I dried my hair and got dressed. I decided to wear my comfy black skinny jeans and a loose blue T-shirt with my favorite knee high boots would appropriate for our girls brunch. I put on my very big sunglasses, trying to protect my over sensitive hangover eyes and with Alice and Rose in tow we headed out the door.

We went to this lovely restaurant close to Central Park that we loved going on Sundays for brunch. It quaint little place called "**The** **Ice House**". We were seated and attempting to nurse our hangovers with a lot of coffee. We were relaxed and enjoying recounting the events of last night.

"I mean why would Angela think we were going to enjoy that kind of thing?" Alice asked

"Maybe we gave her slutty vibe. Who knows? Besides we didn't think she would be into that kind of thing either. Just goes to show you how much you know about someone." Rose stated between her sips of coffee.

"I mean I only have been with three guys my whole life including the _asshole_. So who knows."

None of us were what you would call promiscuous. We had all had boyfriends and sex was very much liked but we didn't do the whole one nightstand thing.

Alice had been in one really serious relationship with Seth Clearwater. He was a great guy but she always said that there was something missing. In the end she said he felt more like a brother then a lover. They were just lacking a spark or something. He took a really good job opportunity and moved to California. She and Seth still stay in touch. He became more of a best friend in the end.

Now Rose was a whole other story. She was madly in love with that _asshole_ Royce. They were engaged and weeks away from their wedding. They were going to tie the knot before she went off to college. Everything was underway when one night he snuck into her room just to tell her he couldn't do it. He was too young to get married. He need go out into the world and sow his wild oats. She told him that she hoped he oats would spoil and decay and then kicked him out of her life.

So no matter what, we three girls stuck together. We had been through heartache and happiness but we were always a constant in each other's lives.

Our waitress Leah came by our table.

"You ladies ready to order?" She quickly jotted down our orders and refilled our coffee. We sat and continued with our recount of the evening, laughing and carrying on when our food finally arrived.

I had a chicken and mushroom crepe, Rose got a Caesar salad and Alice got a steak with applesauce. We were always so funny. We each made sure to get totally different things so we could each share a little bit out of the other two's plates.

It was all really good. We ate and chatted away for a couple of hours. I kept having the strange feeling that we were being watched but I ignored it and kept talking.

After a lovely meal that I had more fun that I thought it would be, we asked Leah for the check.

Leah shuffled her feet and gave us a rather nervous smile. "No charge." She stated

"I'm sorry. I'm still pretty hungover. Did you just say 'No charge'?"

"That's what I said."

"How the hell is that possible?" Rose questioned.

"Its already been paid for."

"By whom?"

She pointed to the end of the room "By those three very handsome gentlemen over there."

All three of us turned to look in the direction that Leah pointed.

I'm sure all three of our faces had the same expression plastered across them as we realized who the three very handsome gentlemen were.

The Cullen Brothers...

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review people. Good or Bad. I honestly take your suggestions. I'm still new at this and need all the help I can get. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have no words to say how overjoyed I am with all the reviews, the authors alerts and favorite stories adds I have received. I'm having soo much fun with it, so please keep it up. I promise it will only get better. ;) **

**So as always I'm gonna thank my lovely beta Jeanne (SparklingWand). Not only is she my awesome beta but she's one of the best friends I'll ever have. Thanks for everything! You always seem to bring a smile to my face no matter what. So Jeanne…are we having we having fun with this or what? ****I also want to give a shout out to my lovely ladies in twitter. JulietCpattz and Twichelsea I love u girls. :)**

BTW I'm on twitter so if you want updates of someone to chat with, go follow me Marcie21

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**  
As always, I don't own twilight. I wish I did but alas I don't.**

**I do however own a massive headache and a total obsession with Robward.  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"HOLY SHIT! What the fuck are they doing here?" I practically screamed at Alice and Rose who both shrugged at the same time very nonchalantly.

"Is it me or do you get the feeling those fuckers are following us?"

"It sure seems that way." Rose tried to hide her smile knowing it would just piss me off further.

"My God. What is their deal? Are they stalkers? Is that what happens when you don't "partake" in their little sex games? Everywhere we go there they are." I stopped ranting and looked both Alice and Rose in the eye, "Do you think it's because of their little secret society. Could they be following us to make sure we don't talk to anyone about what happened at their house last night?"

Alice looked at Rose and then back at me. For a moment I thought they were contemplating what I said until they both broke out into hysterical laughter

"Hahahahaha _secret society_?"

"Really? Please tell you didn't just call it that."

"Well it's an "exclusive" by invitation only party. We couldn't even walk into that house last night without our invitation. They don't want outsiders into their kinky shit."

"Oh Bella. They are well off people. I've been to many normal parties that were by invitation only. It doesn't make it a secret society." Rose interjected pointedly

"Ok but I bet those parties didn't have a bunch of CEO's, doctors and lawyers having sex with anything that had a pussy, just for kicks. They keep this a secret because if anyone found about it, their perfect litte worlds would be shattered into a million pieces. Hence the reason for me calling it a secret society."

"Whatever Bella." Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe these guys just happen to like a lot of the same places we like?" Rose was always trying to think logically.

"I think they are keeping tabs on us."

Alice looked at Rose, "You know…they did leave their "Secret Society" party last night to follow us to the club."

"True but that doesn't mean they followed us to brunch today. Total coincidence in my opinion. Besides, Emmett is fucking hot. I don't mind looking at him over my coffee cup."

"I know right and O.M.G! I could so lick half and half off Jasper's stomach." Alice giggled

"Do you hear yourselves? Last night you couldn't get away from those sex crazed idiots fast enough and now you would fuck them right here on our table. What the hell?"

"Oh come on Bella. We know you were dreaming about Edward all night. Poor Rose got sick of hearing you scream out his name and ended up sleeping with you just to shut you up."

_Oh my god. Did I actually scream his name in my sleep? What is wrong with me?_

"We were just surprised last night. We didn't go there expecting to find ourselves in that kind of situation. Under different circumstances I would have so asked for Emmett's number."

Alice and Rose high-fived and all I could do was roll my eyes.

"Oh Bella, you may not want to look now but Edward is staring right at us."

"What?"

Rose waved at the boys and then smiled at me. "They bought our brunch but haven't come over to talk to us. Should we go over to them?"

That was my last straw. These girls were suddenly ready to go ga-ga for a bunch of guys that only wanted sex from them. This was not like my girls.

"That's it! I've had enough. I'm going over there! This has got to stop." I exclaimed

Before either of them could stop me I bolted up from our table and headed straight to the booth in which the boys were sitting.

As I stalked towards them I saw Edward smirk at me. God that crooked smile of his. I was wet just seeing it.

_Fuck! Get it together Swan!_

By the time I got to their table my heart was in my throat. My nerves were wound tightly and I was silently praying that they didn't betray me. I had something to say and I needed to get it out without sounding like a total idiot in the process.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen is there _something_ you and your brother would like from _us_?" My voice came out strong, which surprised me because I feel utterly intimidated.

Speaking directly to the one person that made my knees weak and my panties wet made me want to freeze in my place. But something inside me was furious. How dare he think he could follow me around and I would just allow it? Deep inside me I found the courage I needed to stand up to him.

"I mean I'm just curious is this a hobby of yours? Stalking people? My father is a lawyer after all and I'm sure he would have no problem hitting your ass with a restraining order."

"Miss Swan. I'm a lover not a fighter. Nor am I stalker. I do however have a tendency to go after things I want with a vicious tenacity." He ran his tongue over his lower lip and I had the urge to wrap my lips around it and suck it into my mouth.

"So you expect me to believe that this is just a coincidence. You showing up at the same restaurant we're at after you guys followed us to the club last night, Mr. Cullen, is a total fluke?"

He looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes and I could feel the heat flush from my face all the way to my center. _God I need to go home and change panties before we go anywhere else today._

I thought I was going to faint but kept steady on my feet. This guy was gonna drive me mad. Hell he already drove me to drink. I have the hangover to prove that.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"Bella, Please call me Edward. We don't have to be so formal with each other. Just because we didn't meet under normal circumstances doesn't mean we cant still be friends right?"

I felt my resolve waiver slightly. He was actually being nice. Maybe they weren't stalking us. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe I was blowing this totally out of proportion.

Edward leaned onto his elbows cupping his face in his hands, "Its too bad we didn't get to know each other better last night. I bet you're like a lioness on prowl. I wonder if you blush extends past your cheeks when you're excited?"

"WHAT!!" I practically screamed. A couple of people even turned their heads around to see what was going on.

"Well that is one think you will never find out Mr. Cullen." I spat out, "Nor will we ever be friends with you and your _manwhore_ brothers. You have got to be fucking kidding me? You have some nerve."

All three men were practically fighting to keep from laughing at me, which just added fuel to my anger.

"After everything that happened last night what gave you the idea that I would want to be friends with you? You're nothing but a bunch of sick twisted pervs that think only with your microscopic dicks instead of the brains that God gave you!"

Jasper let out a boisterous laugh and Emmett followed with tears practically streaming down his face. Edward however kept full control of himself. "Miss Swan…Bella, I can assure you that I don't have a microscopic dick and while I maybe be a…how did you put it? A sick, twisted perv? I at least am not so tightly wound up that I cant get any enjoyment out of life."

"Fuck you asshole! You know nothing about me." I spit out.

I spun around on my heels and headed back towards my table with my head held high. I heard all three of them laughing and Edward muttered something that sounded liked_ "I would love to tame that lioness." _Which seemed to generate another stream of laughter.

My blood was boiling…the nerve of these men…degrading me in that fashion.

Hearing Edward's snarky remark triggered my anger to a point of no return.

Standing now between their table and ours I turned back to face the boys, "Ahh and just so you know, you don't have to keep tabs on us. _WE_ are not going to say anything about you're secret rendezvous or whatever it is that call them. Honestly, we _don't_ care. So you can just back the fuck off now!"

Oh really Bella? You don't care that he is probably going to leave here and fuck some other chick after patronizing you?

I really hated when the stupid voice in my head spoke to me. I wish I had a shut off switch for my brain.

You have thought about this guy more times in the last twenty-four hours then you have thought about Mike in the last six months. You can't tell me you don't care.

Where the fuck is that off switch?

"As a matter of fact if we see you guys again it will be too soon."

He looked at me with his intriguing eyes. Something in them caught me off guard. He looked almost sad.

_I'm fucking kidding myself. He is patronizing me again._

He stared into my eyes for a moment. I was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. So big and green and shiny. I couldn't look away. I was completely mesmerized by his stare.

Then he spoke...

"What if I don't want to stay away from you?"

He turned his whole body to face me. All laughter ceased.

"What if I _do_ want to get to know you?"

_When did this become about us? And…my God he's sexy._

He smiled, "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

I couldn't breath. I wanted to run and jump in arms and hide in his warm embrace.

"Conceded are we? Well I am one girl that won't fall for your panty dropping smile."

"Dude she just busted your ass on that one." Emmett spurted out and Jasper slugged Edward's shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, at this point we don't care what you and your brother's do with your time. But I will warn you, this stalking routine ends _NOW."_

"Bella…." Edward whispered

I put my hand up to cut him off. "Good day Mr. Cullen."

I turned again and strolled back to the table. I took my seat facing Alice and Rose and I must admit I was feeling rather good. I had spent the last six months of my life wallowing in self-pity over a guy who did me wrong. No more. The Cullen Brothers would never see that side of me. No one would ever mistreat me again.

The girls had huge grin on their faces and look to total surprise.

"Wow…that was just..."

"Bella, I'm speechless. I didn't know you had it in you. I never thought I would see the day where you defended yourself. Kudos for you girl." Rose patted my hand as Alice grabbed my coffee cup.

"What the hell Alice. I was drinking that." I complained

Alice looked inside the cup, "I know. I just wanted to know what they laced this with to bring out fierce Bella. I want to take stock in whatever it is because I like this Bella."

We all laughed at Alice as she licked the rim of my cup trying to figure out what it was laced with.

I grabbed my cup back, "I've just had enough girl. I'm tired of men thinking they can control me. I am my own person and no man can take that away from me."

"Amen sister." Rose shouted.

"I just really hope they take heed. I meant business."

"Don't second guess yourself. You kicked ass over there. It was a fun show to watch. Trust me."

"Come on baby. After that you deserve to pick the movie. We will get whatever you want!!" Alice cooed

"How about some Ryan Reynolds? No, I know…I want me some Robert Pattinson."

"Now we're talking." Rose grabbed her keys off the table.

"Let's go rent some movies ladies." I declared

We stood up and started walking towards the door. I felt a twinge of discomfort when I realized we would have to pass by their table in order to exit the building. I had left things the way I wanted them with Edward and I really didn't want to face him again.

Rose and Alice walked behind me. I walked with my head held high but made certain not to make eye contact with any of the brothers. I thought I heard Edward sigh as I walked past but I refused to look in his direction. That bastard didn't deserve my attention.

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper

"Zip it. I'm not interested." I called back to her

We got out to the parking lot in silence.

I abruptly turned to Rose and Alice. "Come on Alice. You didn't just try to make me feel guilty about this."

"Never Bella. I just wanted you to see his eyes. He looked…broken."

Before I could respond I heard a deep voice calling across the parking lot.

"Miss, Miss!!"

All three of us turned to see a very handsome but extremely tall gentleman running towards us.

"Please wait. Miss!" He waived his lengthy arm in the air.

We all stopped and waited for him to reach us which didn't take long. His long legs made the distance rather quickly. He was smiling and slightly out of breath.

"Thank you for waiting." He spoke directly to me.

"No problem. Can I help you?" I asked

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were ok. What Cullen did back that was completely uncalled for and I hated seeing you so upset."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"My apologizes ma'am. I should introduce myself. My name is Jacob Black but everyone calls me Jake."

I looked up into his big brown eyes as he reached out to shake my hand. His huge hand looked as though it would crush mine but surprisingly he was very gentle. His hair was jet black and shoulder length. He had is tucked behind his ears. He had one of the most beautiful complexions I had ever seen. His flawless russet colored skin and the bright smile made him look endearing.

To say I liked Jake immediately would be an understatement. Just standing here with him made me feel so comfortable. I don't know how to explain it. There was just something about him that just radiated happiness from his very soul.

"Hi Jake. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." He continued to hold so with my free hand I pointed behind me, " and this is Alice and Rose."

He looked over my head at them and smiled. "Nice to meet you ladies."

"How do you know the Cullen Brothers?" I asked as I felt my hand get sweaty in his grip.

His beautiful brown skin took on a slightly red shade; "I'm frequently at Cullen Manor." He finally let go of my hand.

Ah great…another pervert. I would never have taken him to be apart of that group.

"I see." I replied knowing that I too was blushing.

"I seen you there last night. I wanted to introduce myself then but when everything went down like it did…well I decided I would leave well enough alone.

"Look, I'm sorry about Edward. He doesn't know how to take no for an answer. It was nice to see a woman put him in his place. Yeah, he's a good buddy and all but he's a bit of an arrogant prick if you will pardon my French."

I laughed. "Trust me. I agree wholeheartedly. Although I would add a fucking asshole to his description."

With that Jake relaxed. "Absolutely. Well I have to get in there. I was supposed to meet them nearly thirty minutes ago for lunch. I was on my way to their table when you beat me there. I couldn't help myself. I had to stop and watch you in action before I made my presence known."

"Well Jake it was nice meeting you. I hope to bump into you again." I smiled.

"How about we bump into each other at Craft say around lunch time on Tuesday. You like steak right?"

"That's one of my favorite restaurants and I would love to bump into you then." We exchanged numbers and he went inside. I turned to Rose and Alice who were beaming.

"Ah Alice. Look. Our little girl has grown up on us over night. Two guys duking it out for her affection. I couldn't be more proud then I am in this very moment."

"I know Rose." Alice imitated wiping a tear from her eye, "It's amazing how it happens. You work so hard to teach 'em the way of the world and to see your teachings in action makes it all worth while."

"Oh shut up. He's just a nice guy."

"Sure Bella. He just a nice guy that just happened to ask you to go to lunch at Craft. Sounds like a date more like a date with a nice guy to me."

I punched Rose in the arm and we all got in the car. They ragged on my ass the entire time we drove to the video store. I was in a good mood. I had a luncheon with a nice guy scheduled for Tuesday, yeah he was part of the secret society but he seemed like a genuine guy. One that wouldn't try to jump in my pants just because he could. Then there was the fact that I had stood up for my girls and me to a bunch neanderthals, who thought they could walk all over us. Yep, even with a hangover…this was a good day.

We went to the video store and got like ten movies. Some of my favorite titles like The Proposal, Definitely Maybe, Little Ashes, The Notebook, Lake House, You Got Mail, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club and Sense and Sensibility…just to name a few.

We made a quick stop at the supermarket to get our supplies for mani/pedi's and our facials. We also needed loads of junk food and wine to keep ourselves entertained for the rest of the day. You can't have a movie day without the bare necessities.

We got back home and unloaded our loot. We had our favorite ice cream (mine being chocolate chip cookie dough), our favorite wine, our favorite movies but I was still feeling pretty uneased by my confrontation with Edward. I can't say I was still mad because meeting Jake kinda took the anger away but I still wasn't happy.

There was just something about this guy that got in my head. Even while I was extending my backbone, I wanted to jump his bones. What the hell was wrong with me?

I've had crushes before and I've even been in love but there is just something about Edward Cullen that brings out the animal in me. _Lioness. _I guess I could call this a crush. Let's face it, I've known the guy for all of twenty-four hours and his face has been permanently imprinted into my mind.

I've already had some of the most vivid dreams of his hands, his lips and his body…oh and what they can do to me. Damn it! S_nap out_ of it Bella! No one has ever had this kind of power over my senses before not even Mike. And I'll be damn if I let him get the best of me.

He can try and put a spell on me to make me feel beautiful, seductive, elegant and even sexy but none of that can deter me from the fact that he completely disrespected my friends and me.

I don't get it. How can anyone be so blasé about sex like he is? The fact that he likes sex with several people at the same time and thinks nothing of a bunch of people going at each other like wild animals bugs the shit out of me. I have always believed that while sex was supposed to be fun it is also supposed to be a connection between two people. Sex is more the just a physical connection its supposed to be an emotional one too.

But not to Edward Cullen.

No, I bet he would only like to fuck me silly against a wall and get walk away once we were done. Not even a post-colloidal cuddle. I wanted so much more then mindless sex.

Thinking about him made me feel dirty.

"Hey girls, do you mind if I take a shower before we get started? I'm feeling grimy."

"Sure. Go ahead. We'll get things together while you do." Alice skipped into the kitchen. "Popcorn?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

I walked into my bedroom and started undressing. I opened the door to my balcony to let some fresh air in the room. Looking outside on the green of the eighth hole made me want to go pull out my golf bag. I needed to make time to go play this week. It has been way to long. I wonder if Jake plays?

I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I finished undressing while I waited for the water to heat up. I climbed in and let the water rain down on top of my head. The heat alone relaxed every muscle in my body. I grabbed my loofa and pouted on my favorite sweet pea scented bodywash. The scent filled the steaming air making me feel calmer.

I began cleansing the memories of the last twenty-four hours off me. I cleansed my face…arms…belly…thighs…inner thighs. As I stroked myself with the loofa I found my mind drifting away to the events of the past couple of days. Lost in my thoughts I suddenly realized that I had dropped the loofa and was touching myself.

My mind went over those stunning green eyes…_sigh_…those long fingers…_sigh_…and those lushish lips. _mmmmmm_

Even with the bathroom being steamed up by the hot water, my nipples hardened at the mere thought of his touch. My fingers slide down to my hot wet center and I was stroking hungrily while dreaming that it was his fingers sliding gently between my thighs. I longed to feel his mouth pressed hard against my lips while his fingers forced themselves deep into my throbbing center.

I slipped two fingers inside me pushing fast and hard. The sensation made my entire body tingle. I imagined Edward pulling my hair back in order to get a clear view of my throat. Slowly he would run his tongue along my throat while lightly nipping with his beautiful white teeth. His other hand was cupping my breast. Allowing the full weight of my ample breast the rest in his hand as he kneeded it.

My fingers weren't giving me the release I needed so I pulled the showerhead down and relaxed against the wall. I turned the speed up on the showerhead to the massage setting and ran it slowly over my clit. I closed my eyes and could see him running his tongue across my clit. Sucking it deep into his mouth while his fingers burrowed themselves deeper inside me. I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming.

"_Ah Bella. If you would only let me do this to you for real. I could really show you what ecstasy really is. Come for me Bella. Let me really make you come." _Imaginary Edward whispered to me in that gorgeous melodic voice.

I continued to run the showerhead over my clit feeling the orgasm begin to build in my pit of my belly. My free hand slipped over my nipples. They were so sensitive that just one pinch was all I needed to cause me to go over the edge. My orgasm was intense and all I could do was imagine his lips were touching me everywhere. Sucking roughly on my nipples and then him pushing my back up against the shower wall and him running his tongue down my belly and lapping up my orgasm.

_Yes, Yes, Yes! Edward harder! I'm coming, I'm coming!_

I started getting weaker as I felt my orgasm overpower me. I collapsed in the bathtub floor shouting his name is I came.

I can't believe I just did that thinking about him.

Shit I hope the girls didn't just hear me calling his name. I have to admit it did help me blow off a little steam.

I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I dried myself off but let my hair air dry. I quickly dressed in my favorite pair of black yoga pants and a white wife beater.

Walking down stairs I could hear Alice and Rose laughing and my senses were overthrown by the smell of artificial butter. God I love movie butter popcorn.

Rose was sitting on the loveseat while Alice was flailed across the couch.

Rose smirked, "Feel better?"

"Yeah. All clean."

"How about Edward? He clean too?" Alice cackled

Fuck! They heard me!

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Alice.

Her and Rose were rolling in laughter.

"Just start the damn movie." I bellowed as I laid down on the floor in front of the couch.

Edward drifted to the back of my mind…as I finished my day with my girls, some junk food and some really hot movie stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the weekend passed with no more approaches. I guess after all I said to them they were finally backing down and leaving us alone. Although he was constant thought in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. There was just an attraction to him, a force pulling me towards him, that I couldn't seem to get control over and the less I seen of him the better off I would be. I am a strong independent woman and I will get him out of my mind. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

I will try with all my might to not let him affect me so much. After all I've been through, I deserved someone who would love me entirely and that was something I felt Edward Cullen could never do.

I deserved to get the moon and the stars from my lover if I should ask for it. I didn't deserve to molested by some sex freak that can't take no for an answer…but I would love to be molested by him.

Summer vacation was just really beginning. We had just finished finals and that meant no classes and no worries other then how to spend a whole day without getting bored before we headed off to the Hampton's. We were slated to leave in a few days for the Hampton's. We would spend three weeks of our summer enjoying being with all our friends, drinking, partying, dancing and just being young. Every year our families would head to the Hampton's to spend time together in our summer homes. It was my favorite time of the year. Almost better then Christmas…Almost

My favorite event was the annual white party held every year at the Yorkie estate. Eric Yorkie was a one of the sweetest guys you would ever meet and a very dear friend. He and Alice are practically shopping soul mates. I just wish we could find him a nice guy to settle down with. He so deserved it after coming out of the closet two years ago. His parents were so happy that he finally admitted he was gay they went out and bought him a yellow Porsche. Alice was completely jealous because it was the car of her dreams.

Of course Alice can think of nothing but the fabulous clothes we will be wearing. She has been shopping for us for the last three weeks. Her being such a fashionista is a big plus in Rose's and my favor. We are always in style and we always look smokin.

Everyone expects nothing but the best from us thanks to Alice's fabulous taste. The girls are always jealous and try and raid our closets while the boys drool over us and try to get us in the sack. We wouldn't have it any other way.

I knew that getting away from New York would refresh me and I also knew it would most definitely get Edward Cullen out of my head.

This is my first year back to the Hampton's since mine and Mike's breakup. So maybe I could find myself a little fling while there. And why not? I'm single, beautiful, on vacation and stress free. So let's see what this year's vacation brings for me. Good or bad I think I'm ready.

But I am totally convinced that this year will be different and more fun. Something inside me just screams out that I am about to have the time of my life. I wonder why that is?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**As always…please review. I love to read your comments and suggestions.**

**Also, FYI: I wont be doing an EPOV to this story but my beta is currently working on an EPOV of chapters 3-5. I'll let everyone know when she has it ready. **

**Until next time…MWAH!**


	6. EPOV Chapter 3 thru 5 by SparklingWand

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you to Marcie for allowing me to write this. It is her story idea but I couldn't help but want to see it through Edward's eyes. Bella is such a spitfire in this story (which I totally love) but I just felt Edward needed to have his say. **

**Second, I want to thank my Nemo girls and betas Demi and Vronnie. You girl's always make me laugh. Demi, you are my comedy guru and Vron you are my perv guru. I would never make it without either of you! **

**Marcie, Demi and Vronnie…I love you girls LOADS & LOADS!**

**Third, I want to thank SM for writing such awesome characters. Without her original vision of Bella and Edward…well our dirty minds would be rather bored. Please remember that she owns Twilight and all its constituents. I'm just having a little fun expounding on both hers and Marcie's ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

"Edward?" I heard the door creak to my old bedroom as it slowly opened. "Edward, son are you in here?"

I had been standing in my old bedroom looking outside my old window down on the arriving guests. Tonight was the first party of the season and I was supposed to be the good host for my parents and make sure all our guests were comfortable. I however found myself hiding out in my childhood abode praying no one would find me here tonight.

"Yeah Dad. It's me."

"Ah good. You know how your mother gets when people get into the family rooms."

My father stood before me dressed in his usual party garb. I always wanted to laugh at him for his idea of appropriate apparel for these events. While if we went to a public party my father would dress classy, but at the Cullen Manor events he always dressed as though he was a young Hugh Hephner. Tonight was no exception. He had on his dark purple smoking jacket with a pair of black Armani slacks. His white blonde hair was slicked back very nicely and no hair seemed to be out of place. The complete and total opposite of mine. No matter how many times I tried to get my hair to lay down like that, it just wouldn't. By this point in my life I had totally given up. Besides, women seemed to go ga-ga over it. So who were I to tell them they were wrong and my hair always looked like shit.

"Whatcha doing up here son? Everything ok?"

He had a worried expression on his face and his blue eyes seemed to dull in the light of my room.

"Yeah. Everything's ok Dad. Just making sure I look good."

"Edward. What's wrong?"

How does he do that? No matter what I tell him he somehow always seems to see right past my words and deep into my soul.

"Just not feeling it Dad. That's all."

"Not feeling wha…ahhh. I see."

I looked away from him. I hated the idea of disappointing him but I was telling the truth. I just wasn't in the mood to entertain his special guests tonight.

"Edward. If you don't want to be here then go. I would never expect you to be here for this. This is just for everyone's enjoyment and if you can't enjoy it then you don't need to be here." Carlisle gave me his best fatherly smile.

"I know but I don't want to upset you and mom. I'll stay. I just may not get involved. Is that ok?"

"First off, Edward you never have to get involved. Your mother and I never do."

That always surprised me. They threw these elaborate 'sex' parties but they never had sex with anyone but each other.

"Secondly, If you don't feel like…"

"Why is that?" I interrupted my father's thought as I went to sit on my old bed.

"Why is what?" He came to sit down beside me.

"Why do you and mom go through all this trouble" I waved towards the front of the house, "and never partake in the festivities?"

"Edward, son, I know you have not experienced love yet but when you do you will understand what I am about to say. Your mother is my world. My very existence. While some might call us voyeurs because we enjoy watching others have sex, there is not another soul on this planet that could ever satisfy my needs like your mother does."

"You could just as easily go out and rent a porno. People do that all the time dad. It just seems strange for you and mom to watch a bunch of people of have sex in front of you, in your own home and never get involved."

"I guess it would seem strange. And you are right we could easily go and rent a movie but seeing it live is much more erotic. You get the smell, the sound and you get to share the sexual connection two people feel at the moment of a real climax."

"Ok, I understand that but why not get involved yourself?"

"I've told you son, your mother is all I need." He patted me on the shoulder, "I'll spare you the details but lets just say that no one, and I do mean no one on this planet could ever make me feel more alive then she does when she opens herself up to me. The day you find that woman who makes you feel that way Edward; will be the greatest day of your life. That woman will deserve you bowing before her and worshiping her not only with your body but with your heart and soul as well. Trust me."

"Wow. I pray I get half as lucky as you in finding that woman. To hear you talk about mom like that makes me feel…well sick and jealous at the same time. It really is disturbing thinking about you fucking mom you know."

Carlisle laughed. "Well how the hell do you think you made it into this world. I had to make love to your mother at least three times to have you boys. Sorry but there were no miraculous conceptions in this family. Just plain old everyday lust and sex."

"Ewwwww! Dad!" We both began to laugh.

"What's ewwww?" Jasper peaked his head in the door.

"Dad's talking about fucking mom."

"Sweet!"

Both Carlisle and I had looked at Jasper like he had lost his mind.

"Dude. If you haven't noticed, Mom is fucking hot. Dad is a lucky man to get a piece of that." Jasper said with a smile

"I think I'm gonna hurl." We all laughed

"Hey man, I meant to ask back at the house. Do you have any condoms for tonight? I totally spazzed and forgot to get some on my way here." I pulled out a string of Trojans from my jacket pocket and handed them to him.

"At least one of my boys is safe." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and sighed.

"Oh, no. Emmett came loaded tonight as well but he refuses to share. I think he's afraid that I will find out he really does have a penis the size of a five year old."

Carlisle chuckled and stood up. "Edward. Just remember what I said. Ok, son?"

"Yeah. I will. Thanks for the talk." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a good squeeze.

"Anytime." He started walking towards the door and as he passed Jasper he popped him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jasper spun to face Carlisle rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for talking about your mother like that." Carlisle chuckled and hugged Jasper.

"I only speak the truth Dad. You know as well as I do that mom is totally hot."

"True but that hot woman belongs to me and no other bastard will ever lay a finger on her tight pussy." Carlisle nudged Jasper

"Oh God, I really am gonna hurl!" I exclaimed and put my face in my hands to hide from my brother and father.

"Oh, get over yourself."

Carlisle looked back at both of us and then without another word walked out of my room. Jasper slammed himself on the bed bouncing me up slightly. "Did you see outside? We have some new blood here tonight. God I can't wait."

I him-hawed for a moment, "Jazz I just don't think I feel up to it tonight. I'm actually glad Tanya called and told me she wouldn't be able to make it. I'm just not in the mood."

Jasper slapped his forehead. "Dude, that's what I forgot to tell you. She's here. She came after all."

I sat there thinking about how I really didn't want to have to deal with her clingyness tonight and Jasper prattled on and on about how he needed to get laid because all the blood was flowing to his dick and he couldn't remember shit.

"She's looking for you. Should I tell her where you're at?"

Every since she and I hooked up at these parties she thinks she is the only one I should be with. She doesn't mind if we include others but I can not be without her. Don't get me wrong, I like Tanya but not the way she wants me too. It's really tiring actually.

I stood up from my bed and Jasper followed. "Nah, I'll go find her. I really don't like the idea of her in this room." I pretended to shiver.

Jasper laughed and clapped his hand on my back. He followed me back down stairs. By the time we got down there things were in full swing. The music was filling the room, people were conversing and I could see that people were already doing their normal sizing up of each other. The room was full of the usual sexual vibe of these parties. If I weren't feeling so downtrodden I probably would be scouting as well.

I don't consider myself a mindless sex freak. I try to be very selective of whom I sleep with but I'm single. I have the right to fuck whoever I want until that one certain person comes into my life that makes me want to be with no one else. Never in a million years would I ever guess I would actually meet that woman at one of these parties. These parties were for self indulgence only. No self respecting woman was coming here to find the man of her dreams, well except maybe Tanya, but most of them came here to simply get fucked and go home.

I looked around the room and realized Jasper had been dead on when he said we had some new comers. One girl caught my attention in particular. She was standing in the middle of the room talking to Lauren. I wanted to rescue this girl right then and there. Lauren was someone I tried to avoid at all cost. Psycho-bitch if you know what I mean.

The girl had the most beautiful chestnut hair that flowed down her back in soft waves. I could see in her large chocolate colored eyes that she was tender and could only imagine what it would feel like to be near her.

Like the pig of a man that I am I immediately scanned the course of her body and I wasn't surprised at what I saw. She had a body that I could easily get lost in for days and still not know all the secrets of pleasing her. She had these beautiful pale pink lips and her ample breast were just the right size to fit perfectly in my hand. She had this ass I could break rocks on and while she was rather short she had these long legs that would wrap just right around my neck as I made her scream my name in ecstasy.

But it was more than just her looks that caught my attention. It was how she carried herself. She was so confident and in complete control of herself. I could only imagine what she would be like in bed. I bet that girl would be like a lioness on the prowl. I resolved in myself that I would meet her tonight.

I started to walk towards her when I heard my name being called. I knew Tanya had finally found me. Now mind you, I like Tanya. She was funny and beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair and a great body (that I knew she had spent a fortune on) but there was no real chemistry there. I had no connection to her other than sex and I was tired of that. I wanted a woman who would get to know the real me.

I turned to where the voice was coming from to see Tanya dressed all in black. She wore a skin tight thigh length black dress with only one shoulder covered. I couldn't help myself, I am a man after all, and my eyes darted out to see her already erect nipples pointing directly at me. I knew that if I just ran my hand slightly over one of them I would get her moaning immediately but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Edward, baby. How are you?" She kissed me but I pulled back before she could take it to a deeper level.

"I'm ok. I thought you said you wouldn't be making it tonight?"

"Oh. My client canceled on me at the last minute so I was able to make it after all. Why? You want me to leave?" Tanya pushed her lower lip out and pretended to pout while staring up into my eyes with a bit of longing.

"Nah, I just wasn't expecting you. That's all."

"Trying to replace me baby?"

"Not at all. Actually I was just hoping you wouldn't be here because I just wasn't in the mood tonight. I was kinda planning on leaving as soon as dad gives his usual speech."

"Ah baby. I can fix that mood." Tanya ran her hand over the front of my pants. Usually that would do the trick but tonight my dick stayed flaccid.

"Wow, you really aren't in the mood are you? Are you ok baby?" Tanya looked at me with disappointed eyes. I usually never said no to her.

"Just feeling a little out of sorts. No big deal. I just really want to go home and go to bed."

"You want company?"

"No. Thanks." She was always trying to weasel her way into my home. Jasper and I had made a promise that we would never bring a girl from the parties' home with us. While all of these women came from really high-scaled backgrounds, we just didn't need to bring the booty call home with us.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping keep you warm."

"Nah, I think I would just rather be alone."

I heard someone laugh and I turned to see who it was. It was the beautiful brunette now talking to a really small girl with black hair and Lauren. She had a glass of champagne in her hand that was nearly empty. I had a notion to grab another glass and take it to her just so I could have a reason to talk to her. Tanya noticed that I had zoned out on her begging routine.

"Edward. Edward…Are you listening to me?"

I snapped back, "What? I'm so sorry."

"What are you looking at?" A twinge of jealousy flooded her voice.

I blurted out before thinking, "Do you know that girl over there?" I pointed in the direction of the brunette.

I immediately turned red when I realized what I had said. I could feel the heat of my embarrassment reach all the way to my ears. Why was I so nervous to talk to or about this girl? I usually never felt that way. Even with Tanya around, I would go and talk to a hundred girls without any quandaries. But even from across the room I could tell this one was different.

Tanya eyed me knowingly, "Yeah I know that girl but I can tell you she isn't for you. To be honest, I don't even know why she is here. She is prudish for something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Bella Swan. She is a student over at NYU. While I have never actually had any dealings with her, my sister has."

"How so?"

"Well you know my sister Irina…"

"I would say I know her in the biblical sense. I did fuck both your brains out didn't I."

"Damn it Edward, I told you never to tell anyone about that." She looked around the room to see if anyone heard me.

"I won't but I should. I should be screaming from the rooftops that I fucked twins at the same time."

"Fuck you Cullen." I knew I had pissed her off when she called me by my surname.

I hugged her, "Sorry. You know that's just our little secret." She smiled at me in relief. "Ok, so tell me about Bella and Irina."

"Well you know how Irina is. She never dates less then two guys at once. She started seeing this guy, Mike I think his name was. Anyway, about six months ago she goes over to Mike's for one of their afternoon rendezvous. She knew Mike had a girlfriend but hey who was she to judge. He was in a rather kinky mood that day and so he tied Irina to the bed."

"Spare me the details of your sister's sexual tryst ok. Just get to how Bella is involved."

"OK. Fine. Mike had told Irina that it was his girlfriend's anniversary and they needed to be done by five because Bella would arrive around six. Irina didn't see any issue with that. Unfortunately, Bella thought she was supposed to be there at five and showed up at fifteen till."

I clapped my hand over my mouth. I knew what was coming next.

"Mike had told Irina he was actually planning on proposing to Bella that night. He just wanted his fun before he settled down. Bella, having dated Mike a long time had a key to his house and when he didn't answer the door, she let herself in."

"Oh, no." I gasped looking over at this beautiful woman thinking that this Mike chap was a fool to let her go.

"It gets worse." Tanya giggled. "Bella heard what was going on in his room and walked in to find my sister splayed across his bed because they couldn't get the knots undone quick enough. Bella walked straight up to my sister and threw a sheet over her and actually said 'Shame on you' to Irina."

I had to laugh at that. I could so see this girl going all mommy on Irina. I would have actually paid good money to see that.

"She turned to Mike and slapped him as hard as her little hand could. Then without another word she walked out his front door and left."

"Wow. Some story. But how does that make her a prude? And how does that make her not belong here?"

"Well let's just say according to Mike, sex with Bella was never that adventurous."

"Ah. I see." But I didn't really. I bet this woman could be a real lioness if she had the right man to guide her. There was no doubt in my mind that I could bring out the animal in Bella Swan.

At that moment my father started his usual speech. He always gave the house rules. I watched Bella to see how she would react. She was here, so, obviously she wasn't the way Tanya portrayed her. I continued to watch as the expression on her face went from entertained to confused.

"Rules?" I saw her ask her dark haired friend who turned and shrugged to her.

My father yammered on as he usually did. He meant well but I guess with all the new comers he decided to give the full effect tonight.

"My wife and I would like to welcome our esteemed guests into our home. For those who are new to our group tonight my name is Carlisle Cullen and this lovely creature next to me is my wife Esme. It is apparent that word has traveled fast about our gatherings. It is my honor to have each and everyone of you here." "I know you are a little excited and eager for the party to start but I must remind you of the rules set here…"

I rolled my eyes at my father. He was so funny about making everyone feel welcome. Although my mother was the exact same way. Mom looked so lovely tonight. Her caramel colored hair was tied up in a ponytail hanging over the side of her left shoulder. And Jasper had been right she was a knockout. The bright red dress she had on defined her very lovely features.

Carlisle continued, "Please remember that what happens here; stays here. Everything that happens in these walls will never leave these walls."

I looked over at Bella and noticed that Jasper was walking towards her. Leave it to my brother to find the most beautiful woman in the room and go for it. Damn that should be me walking over to her.

"…And lastly, if someone says no they mean it. I will not have anyone feeling pressured here. Other safe words can be used but 'NO' is the ultimate safe word. If I hear of anyone disobeying any of the rules set here tonight not only will you never be allowed back into my house but also you WILL face certain consequences."

I kept watching my brother head towards my girl. _My girl? Where the hell did that come from?_ But he didn't stop at Bella. He stopped at the short little dark haired girl. A wave of relief flooded over me. She was still mine for the taking. All I needed to do now was get my happy ass over there and take her.

I turned to tell Tanya I was going to talk to Bella when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The little dark haired girl turned on Jasper.

I couldn't hear what Jasper had said but I knew he had some snarky remark to give. Things began to escalate and I noticed that Bella and a very tall beautiful blonde girl got behind shorty and looked like they were ready to knock Jasper out. I reminded myself to ask him later what he said to get three beautiful women so ready to knock his lights out.

"How dare you speak to me that way you little shit! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Oh shit. I hope mom didn't hear that because if she did Jasper would be in more trouble then he was worth.

Esme was a stickler for politeness. If she got wind of Jasper having said something rude to a lady, she would have taken him over her knee right then and there. I looked around but mom and dad were talking with another couple. Jasper was safe for the moment.

The show was getting rather good. I stood back as shorty tried to slap Jasper only to be surmounted by Emmett. Emmett was a giant in comparison to shorty.

_I wish I had a bag of popcorn for this show. Movie butter popcorn was my favorite._

"Alice, come on. Let's get out of here before you get into trouble." Bella said.

So shorty's name was Alice. Fitting. She looked like she was cartoon character right now. I could definitely see her in the Tim Burton version of 'Alice in Wonderland'. She was fired up about whatever Jasper had said to her and even Emmett would have a bit of trouble on his hands with this one. I turned to Tanya to see what she thought and I realized she was pissed.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"What?"

"I've been asking you when you are leaving for five minutes now but you are too fucking caught up with what is going on over there with Bella Swan."

"Sorry. It's just funny. Do you see what's happening?"

"Yeah. Your dickhead brother is causing trouble once again. So what?"

"I think I need to go help them out."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I have much better things to do with my time tonight than to watch you pine over the lustrous Miss Swan."

"Tanya. Come on! Don't be that way."

"I'll see you in a few weeks in the Hamptons. Maybe you'll be out of your funk by then." She kissed me on the cheek this time. I almost felt guilty but not really.

I watched Tanya walk away. I was sure she was going to find some other poor sucker to fuck tonight. If only she realized I didn't care.

I started towards the commotion when I heard Emmett say, "Look around you. What do you see? What did you hear from my father's rules tonight? There is no way you haven't put the pieces together."

Holy shit. These girls really didn't know what they were getting into when they came here. Wow. Maybe Tanya was right. Maybe Bella wasn't sexually advanced but I knew I could get her that way. The thought of my face planted between those gorgeous legs as I drank up all her juices made my flaccid dick rise to attention.

I stood behind Bella as she practically screamed at Jazz and Em, "Oh my god. You people are sick. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I couldn't help myself. She was so frustrated and her cheeks now had this beautiful red tint that was just so inviting. I wanted so badly to run my tongue down her neck and suck on her plump sweet breast.

"Nothing is wrong with us. This is meant for pure enjoyment. Would you like to try?" I felt her shiver as I whispered in her ear. I felt the urge to flick my tongue against her earlobe but minded myself. She was so flustered I didn't want to take my chances…not just yet.

She turned to face me. I could see both Em and Jazz warn me with their eyes that I had a spitfire on my hands here.

"I….ah….I….wow." She breathed.

I smiled my best smile at her as I slightly ran my finger down her bare arm, "Boy what I could do to that mouth of yours. I could show you pleasure you have never dreamed of having."

She felt so warm and inviting. Just touching her was orgasmic. I have never felt this way about a woman. Simply being near her was enough for me but God; what I would give to have more from this gorgeous creature now standing before me.

"Wow, cocky much?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Is that an invitation?" The words slipped through my lips.

She looked at me with a longing in her eye. Holy shit. She just totally eye fucked me. I think I could die a happy man right now. I _so_ wanted this woman.

She suddenly turned from me. I felt a piece of myself die in that moment. What the hell is happening to me?

She grabbed shorty's and blondie's hands, "Alice, Rose. Girls, I don't think this is the kind of party we should be attending. We should go _NOW_." So now I knew everyone's name. Tall sexy blonde was Rose, short dark haired girl was Alice and sexy brunette was Bella.

The girls started heading towards the door. I could see in both my brother's eyes that they too wanted to find some way to keep these girls from leaving.

Fate seemed to step in on our behalf. Bella's heel got tangled into a rug and she made a face plant right at the door. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh as this elegant woman was spread across the floor. Alice stepped forward about to help her get up but I couldn't allow that. I had to touch her again. I wanted so badly to feel that electrical current run through my fingers again.

I practically ran and pushed Alice out of the way to get to Bella first. I offered her my hand. She stared at it like it was a snake ready to snap at her but finally she took it. I pulled her gently up from the floor and held her hand for a few moments. The tingling that shot through our intertwined fingers went straight to my dick. I could tell she felt it too.

"Thank you." She whispered, as she looked me directly in the eye.

Oh my god, this was the woman of my dreams. So confident, so beautiful. I had to have her. I wanted to make her mine for all eternity. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, I hate you feel the need to run from me but I think I can take a hint." I smiled hoping to make her feel more comfortable and prevent her from leaving.

I stepped closer and brushed my lips against my ear. Just one taste. I had to have just one taste of perfection. I slightly ran my tongue over her earlobe as I breathed, "Maybe another time." I nearly came in my pants. She tasted so fucking wonderful. The most delicious thing to ever cross my lips. If her ear tasted this sweet I could only imagine what her sexual nectar might taste like.

I wanted to see her reaction. I let go of her hand and turned to walk away. This one act actually made me feel like I was leaving a piece of myself behind but I had to know if she felt for me what I was feeling for her. I heard her sigh a deep sigh and in that moment I knew I had her.

But I didn't want her like I would other women. She wasn't just a conquest for me. There was something more to this girl. Maybe, just maybe she was the one I had been looking for.

I turned around and watched as she exited out of the house. My heart broke at the sight of her leaving. I knew I couldn't let her out of my sight. I had to follow her. I had to be with her no matter what the cost. I felt my brothers walk up behind me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked them.

Jasper clapped his hands like a little girl and Emmett replied, "Road trip."

Emmett quickly left to go get his car. Jasper and I were going to meet him out front. We wanted to follow these girls and try to see if maybe we could start over with them. We had gotten off on the wrong foot and all of us knew without even saying a word that these girls were different than anything we had come into contact with before.

"Maybe we should let mom and dad know we're leaving?"

I turned to look for our parents but realized they had already gone off to enjoy their evening.

"Nah, no need to bother them!"

Jasper nodded in agreement.

As we made our way out the front door, Emmett's huge jet black H3 was being pulled up front. Jasper and I climbed in while Em talked to the valet for a second. He nodded and then took his keys and got in the driver's seat.

"So the valet said they were heading north towards Broadway so I bet my bottom dollar that they are heading to that new nightclub in town."

"Are they nuts? Tonight is the grand opening of Breaking Dawn. No way we're getting in without an invitation. We're so screwed" I exclaimed

"Oh ye of little faith." Jasper pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and waved it in front of my face, "I just happen to have one."

I grabbed for the paper but he was faster than me and whipped it back into his pocket, "You remember Laurent, the guy we did the blueprints for the really big lake house last summer? Well he just happens to be a bouncer there and remembered us when the employee's were given passes to the grand opening. I told him we wouldn't be able to make it but I'm glad I kept this with me now."

"Holy shit. I so owe you one." Emmett bellowed as he slugged Jasper in the arm. I was so glad Jasper was riding shotgun at that moment. When Emmett hit you…well lets just say it hurt like hell.

Jasper rubbed his sore arm as Emmett drove like a bat out of hell.

"Dude, where did you learn to drive? Taxi driving school?"

I held on to the "ohshit" bar as Emmett barreled around corners. "We have to beat them there. I don't want them to see us walking in."

We pulled up in front of Breaking Dawn. Emmett, Jasper and I jumped out of the car quickly. Emmett gave over his keys to the valet and we rushed up to the bouncers. I scanned the crowd to see if the girls were there. They were. I could see them near the back of the line but Bella was walking towards us. _Oh shit. She had seen us._

We got up to Laurent who seemed really happy to see us.

"Well holy shit! It's the Cullen brothers. You made it after all."

"Yeah, our previous engagement fell through tonight. Thanks for the invite. That was really cool of you." Jasper said.

"No problem. I will make sure a VIP table is set up for you guys."

"No. No need tonight. We should be just fine. Thank you though."

Instead of confronting us, Bella stopped and talked to a young couple who was heading straight towards us at the bouncer's station. I heard the woman exclaim in a very thick southern accent, "Bella Swan. What the heck are you doing here girl? Meeting a fella tonight?"

I whispered to Jasper, "They're here. We need to get inside now."

Laurent moved aside to let us go through. We found a table close enough to the dance floor where we could see everything but were out of sight enough that even from the VIP loft we couldn't really be seen.

I found the color scheme of the room slightly odd. Not really what you would expect of a swank club but it seemed to work at the same time. Everything was black and white with a small amount of red accents. It was dark and mysterious. There were white leather couches lining the walls with black tables in front of each couch. Red chairs sat on the opposite side of the tables and a single candle glowed on top of each table.

In the center of the room was a huge dance floor that was a black and white checkered pattern. It almost looked like an elaborate chessboard. The black strobe lights running across the surface of the dance floor made it look like it was moving. It was mesmerizing.

Jasper, Emmett and I sat back on the plush white leather couch as the waitress took our drink orders. I looked around and saw the girls climbing the stairs to the VIP loft with their blonde friend and her boyfriend. I quickly pointed the girls out to the guys. All three of us just stared at these girls like we were lost puppies waiting for them to adopt us and take us home.

_What had these girls done to us?_

The waitress returned with our drinks as we sat and watched the girls chat with their friends for a bit. We all three sat there contemplating what our next move should be. Should we all just go up there and meet them? Laurent had given us passes to the VIP room so we could get in with no problem. Should we meet them out on the dance floor? We knew we needed to make our presence known. We just had no clue how to do it?

"Look man. They're coming down."

We watched as the four women stepped down the stairs and headed straight for the dance floor. I was completely taken away by the sway of Bella's body as she moved to the beat of the music. The girls had paired off with each other. Alice and Rose were together and Bella was dancing with the blonde. I was so jealous of that blonde girl it hurt. I wanted to be the one Bella was rubbing up against like that. Her body was so gracious as she moved with the beat of the music. That was it. I had to see her dance to one of my favorite songs.

"I'll be right back. I need to speak with the DJ." I told Em and Jazz.

I walked up to the DJ and caught his attention…

"What can I do for you?" He called out to me.

"I was wandering if you could play 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo?" I slipped him a fifty as I asked this question.

"For this my man I will play whatever you want tonight."

"Well if that's the case, if you can also play 'Love Game' by Lady Ga-Ga, then I am forever in your debt."

"Do you want to dedicate them to anyone special?"

"Nope. I think she will get the hint without you having to say a word."

The DJ smiled at me and agreed to play my request next. I thanked him again and walked back to the table where Jasper and Emmett were still completely mesmerized by the girls dancing. I nearly handed both of them a napkin to wipe the slobber off their chins.

"Good show?"

"The best. I have a stiffy just sitting here. I'm gonna have a major whacking off session when I get home."

"I know what you mean. But maybe we will get lucky and they will come home with us instead and take care of it for us." Jasper nudged Emmett's arm with his elbow.

"Well fella's this party is about to get a little bit more interesting when you hear what I just asked the DJ to play for us."

The music began and my brothers looked at me with a smile that even a cat would be proud of.

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh  
You ain't gonna' find it dancin' wit' him, no hoh  
I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh _

Bella was swaying to the music. She dipped down low and was basically face to crouch with the blonde girl she was dancing with. _Holy shit this woman is flexible._ I nearly creamed my pants just thinking about how I could position her._  
_

_Just leave wit' me now  
Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it goin' down, goin' down _

A slight sheen of perspiration was building on her face, her neck and her arms. Her skin flushed as she danced.Her tits bounced hypnotically. I couldn't help but stare at the perfect round balls leading me in time with the music._  
_

_In my head I see you all over me  
In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head you'll be screamin', ooooh  
In my head It's goin' down  
In my head it's goin' down  
In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah _

I couldn't help but watch this beautiful woman on the dance floor. My poor dick was rock hard and with no relief in sight I knew I was punishing myself just by watching her. Just as the second verse started I realized I wasn't the only one watching her as some tool tried to step between her and her friend. My first instinct was to get up and beat the shit out of the fucker for even thinking he could dance with my girl but then I saw her reaction. She put up a single finger and shook her head no. When he didn't take that as an answer, she politely but effectively pushed him aside. He finally got the hint and walked off the dance floor with his tail tucked between his legs.

I turned to my brothers to see if they had seen what my girl did. Emmett was standing up looking like he was about to beat the shit out of someone and Jasper was desperately trying to pull him back down on to the couch. Apparently all of our girls were getting some major attention and why shouldn't they? They were fucking hot!

I got up and pushed myself in front of Emmett. "Cool it man. They don't know we're here and besides, watch them. They are fucking brilliant. Bella just damn near beat a guy up for setting in. And look, Rose is totally ignoring the guy."

"Lil' Bro. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"We all got it man. I don't know what it is about those girl but it's like they have some voodoo over us or something."

"Guy's I hate to say this but I think we need to get out of here and clear our heads. Maybe it would be a bad idea to show ourselves." Jasper had a point and I knew it. None of us were thinking straight and there is no telling what we would do to any guy that tried to make a move on 'our' girls.

"I agree with Jasper." I said still standing in front of Emmett.

"We have to at least let them know we were here." Emmett begged

"Ok. I have an idea."

I called the waitress over. I pointed out Bella, Rose and Alice then asked her if she could find out what the ladies had been drinking tonight. Within a few minutes she was back at our table telling us the girls had been drinking Moet Rose tonight and she even graciously brought a bottle with her in case we desired to send it their way. I thanked her, took the bottle from her and handed her a substantial tip. She smiled at me and walked away.

"So, here's the plan. While the girls are still dancing, we take this bottle up to their table and leave it for them with a note from us. We can get out the front door before they even know we're here."

Jasper slapped me on the back. "Well let's go then."

I quickly jotted a note down on a piece of paper I had in my pocket. I tried to be coy but sweet at the same time.

_**To the three most BEAUTIFUL ladies we have ever had the privilege of making acquaintance with. Here's to the dream of us meeting again. You all are most definitely **__**in our heads**__**. E, EM, & J**_

I hoped they would pick up on the fact that we had requested that song be played for them. Jasper and Emmett seemed satisfied with our plan. We headed up to the VIP room feeling quiet anxious about what we were doing. I really was praying they wouldn't catch us.

We stopped at the table where the blonde's boyfriend was sitting watching his girl dance just like we had been. He looked up at me, "Sup?" He nodded his greeting.

"Hey man. Hate to bother you while you're enjoying the show but we had to be heading out of here and wanted to make sure those three ladies" I pointed to our girls, "get this bottle of champagne."

"Should I tell them who it's from?" He asked obligingly.

"The note will tell them. Thanks for the help." I shook his hand and then turned and walked away. We had barely made it down the stairs when I saw the girls heading straight for us. We detoured under the stairs to try and avoid them but that put us amongst a huge crowd. It was a nightmare fighting our way through the hordes of people.

As we made it to the front door, I felt like Lot's wife having to look back on Sodom and Gomorrah. I turned to look back up at the VIP loft and saw all three girls looking down in the crowd for us. I could see Rose mouthing and pointing for the girls to look. She had spotted us. _FUCK!_

I slipped out the front door with Jazz and Em, barely making our escape. We talked to Laurent for a few moments while we waited for the valet to pull Emmett's H3 up and once the car arrived he hightailed it out of there. _God we were pussy's!_

Sleep didn't come to me easily. I tossed and turned never seeming to find a comfortable position. Of course the extreme hard on I had didn't help the matter any. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Bella Swan had taken over every single sense I had. When sleep finally did come it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

The room was dark. A row of candles was illuminating the room. I could tell from the light of the candles that each wall was covered in mirrors. In the middle of the room sat a lone chair. Bella was standing near the chair wearing the same dress she wore tonight. Her beautiful brown hair waved down the length of her back and a single curl hung slightly over her left shoulder. Her smile was so inviting and comforting. The music began to play as I walked towards her.

_Just leave wit' me now…Say the word and we'll go _

"Would you like me to dance for you Edward?" Bella asked very seductively as she licked her lower lip and then slightly bit it.

"_More than life itself." I breathed_

_She pushed me back into my seat just forcefully enough to be completely erotic. Her small hand lingered on my shirt as her hips began to sway to the beat of music in front of me._

_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes _

"_Teach me Edward. Show me how you want me." She whispered as she sucked my earlobe in her mouth. I moaned._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known _

_She turned her back to me while looking over her shoulder and batting her long beautiful eyelashes. She gave me this fuck me smile as she dipped down with her legs spread wide open and her ass was basically in my face. Her dress rose up to the tops of her thighs and I could see the black lacey thong welcoming me to touch.  
_

_I can see it goin' down, goin' down _

_She lifted her dress all the way up to her slender hips as she turned to face me and straddled me on the chair. Her hands pressed against my chest and I could feel her sex rubbing up against my pants. There was a heat radiating from her that melted me in my place. My hands were frozen to the chair arms._

"_Edward, don't you want to touch me?" she whined._

"_I'm afraid you'll disappear if I do."_

_She took my right hand and moved it between her legs. "Edward, why would I run away from you? Feel how wet you make me."_

_She guided my hand along the lace of her panties and then with her little finger she moved the material out of the way and ran my fingers along her bare wet sex. My dick was throbbing so hard I thought it just might explode before I had a chance to make love to her. She pushed my finger inside her. _

"_God, I want you." _

_She pulled my hand away from her and slowly pushed my wet finger into her mouth. "What do you want to do to me right now?" I moaned at the act of her tasting herself on my finger._

"_I would take you right here. No doubt in my mind."_

"_What's holding you back?" She smiled and I lost control of myself._

_I picked her up and pushed her back up against the mirrored wall. Without even thinking I ripped the flimsy fabric that made her panties, away from her body. I could see her perfect apple shaped ass pressed up against the mirror as her legs wrapped around my body. I pulled her dress down below her tits and took the left one in my mouth and bit hard on her ripe hard nipple. She cried out as I sucked and tasted her beautiful breast and ran my hand up to her dripping wet center._

_I had to taste. I wanted to taste her sexual nectar from the moment I laid eyes on her. I put her feet down on the floor and completely removed her dress to where she stood before me gloriously naked. I pushed her back against the wall again and spread her legs out to where I would be able to take her all in. I fell to my knees with absolutely no grace. I had to worship this woman. She was my deity. _

_I placed my hands on the center of her thighs to help keep her steady. He stunning bare sex spread before me like a beautiful feast; that only I had the privilege of enjoying. I ran my tongue over her clit. Her juices flowed into my mouth as a ripe fruit upon the first bite. I felt her shiver and moan at my mere touch. _

"_Yes, Edward." Oh my God. She was watching me drink her up._

_I sucked her clit hard and then nibbled at it. Her sweet little knot told me I could easily make her come just like this. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel pleasure. Fuck my needs. My only need now was to make her feel alive. She smiled at me as she slid her tongue over her teeth. _

_I ran my tongue along the outside of her sweet folds. I had never tasted anything so delicious. This must be the true nectar of the gods. How was I so lucky to partake in this? I felt her knees shake. Just a few more minutes and she would be forever mine. I used my tongue to spread her folds open wider and rammed my tongue deep into her center. She cried out but never took her eyes off me. I flicked my tongue hard and fast and deep inside her. I had to make her come. I had to taste her come alive. I continued the motion with my tongue. She was so warm and soft. I couldn't ruin this by letting another part of my body touch her. I wanted strictly my tongue to make her climax. She cried out and finally she gave in to her orgasm but never broke eye contact. I smiled as I slowed down the motion of my tongue but kept licking because she only got sweeter tasting. I finally used my fingers to flick her hard clit as I continued to drink in her orgasm._

_Once she had ridden out the extent of her climax, I stood up and kissed her. Long, deep and hard. My tongue collided with hers and she groaned deep in my mouth. Kissing her was the worst mistake I ever made. I couldn't believe it. I lasted through the best cunninglus I had ever given and one kiss from this girl I creamed myself._

"_Ah, Edward. I guess I need to clean that up."_

As those words came out of her mouth, I jolted upright. I was covered in sweat and…oh goddamn. I hadn't done that since I was a teenager. Fuckin _Wet dream!_

The rest of my night was like that. One wet dream after another. I finally gave up on sleep. It was 9am already so I figured there was no chance I could get any rest now anyway. I apparently wasn't the only one feeling this way as I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett and Jasper sitting there drinking coffee. Both looked entirely frustrated.

"Morning."

"Morning." "Morning"

"So you stayed the night Em?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel like driving home."

"Don't blame you. Whatcha guys wanna do today?"

"Well I'm starving." Emmett exclaimed

"How about the Ice House? I've been dying for some waffles," Jasper suggested.

"Actually that sounds great to me. Should we call Jake? I bet he's gonna need fuel after last night." I asked.

"I didn't see him last night. You sure he was at Mom and Dad's?" Emmett inquired.

"Oh, I know he was. He would never miss one of those parties. Only way that fucker would ever get laid." We all laughed.

"Sure, call him up." Jasper shrugged.

I pulled my cell phone off the charger and sipped on my coffee as I dialed Jake's number. Jacob Black was one of our closest friends and business partners. C*B & Associates is one of the leading architectural firms in all of upper Manhattan. We have designed and built houses for some of the world's most famous stars and moguls as well as designed the plans for many very well renowned buildings within all of New York City. Jake is an industrial architect and damn good one too. He is currently working on the building project the city has commissioned us for. He is constructing blueprints for the 911 memorial on ground zero.

My brothers and I are the C of C*B & Associates. Emmett is a property broker, Jasper is an Industrial engineer and I am a commercial architect. We four together make a hell of a power house team.

Jake picked up on the first ring and was more than willing to go after the night he had. Apparently he had one hell of a threesome. Usually I would have called him a lucky bastard but today I honestly didn't feel that way. There was only one woman I wanted and I didn't want anyone else to have their hands on her.

He agreed to meet us around noon.

"Well I need a shower guys. I'll be back down in a bit."

I went upstairs and opened the French doors that led out on to my balcony. I loved the fact that we lived off of a golf course. I took up the sport several years ago when I went to England. There was something about the countryside view, fresh air and the dexterity needed for this sport that spoke to me. When Jasper and I built our house, I told him we had to build near a golf course, so we did. My room overlooks the green of the eighteenth hole on one of the most prestigious golf courses in the Manhattan. There is only one other residence on this golf course to my knowledge and its over near the eighth hole. This suited me fine as it gave me access to the course any time I wanted.

The breeze blew into the room and I could swear it was taunting me. The wind was singing her name…B.E.L.L.A. I closed the doors quickly. _Damn wind._

I showered, shaved and dressed quickly. I needed to get out of the house and make myself busy so I wouldn't think of her.

I met Jasper and Emmett down stairs and we left for the Ice House. Upon arrival, we were seated in a booth very quickly. The service was always nice here, which made it one of my favorite places to eat.

A pretty woman by the name of Leah took our drink order.

"Jake seems to be running late. Seems like he had a very good night." I said as I looked down at my menu.

"Oh you have got to be kidding." Emmett exclaimed

I looked up at him, "What? I was just telling you what he said."

"No. Dude. Look over there."

I turned my head to see what Emmett was looking at. Jasper looked over Emmett's shoulder and we both gasped. Was fate playing an evil trick on us? There sat, just a few tables away, were Alice, Bella and Rose. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I leaned back in my seat and looked at my brothers, "Someone upstairs either really hates us or really loves us."

We all three laughed. Leah came by to take our lunch orders. As we ordered, I got a great idea. The girls obviously didn't see us, so we would pay for their lunch. I asked Leah to bring us the girls check. She seemed to think that was so sweet and agreed.

"Dude, you're a fucking genius." Jasper exclaimed

I smiled and shrugged.

We sat and talked for a few moments wondering what was taking Jake so long. Emmett was determined he would eat with or without Jake's sorry ass being there. The next thing I knew Bella was walking towards me and she looked pissed_. What the hell could I have done to piss her off so much?_

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen is there _something_ you and your brothers would like from _us_? I mean I'm just curious is this a hobby of yours? Stalking people? My father is an attorney and I'm sure he would have no problem slapping your ass with a restraining order."

Stalking? She thought I was stalking her? Well I guess if I looked at it from her point of view this could be considered stalking. Though us being at this restaurant at the same time was pure coincidence.

"Miss Swan. I'm a lover not a fighter. Nor am I stalker. I do however have a tendency to go after things I want with a vicious tenacity." Holy shit! She just eye fucked me again.

"So you expect me to believe that this is just a coincidence. You showing up at the same restaurant we're at after you guys followed us to the club last night, Mr. Cullen, is a total fluke?"

Well shit. She had me there. But it was a total fluke. While we did follow them last night, we were actually trying to avoid the thought of them today. They were overtaking our lives and we hadn't even known them twenty-four hours. I had to make her see I wasn't stalking her. I just wanted to get to know her.

"Bella, Please call me Edward. We don't have to be so formal with each other. Just because we didn't meet under normal circumstances doesn't mean we can't still be friends right? I promise I don't bite."

Jasper whispered, "Much." Then he and Emmett chuckled.

She seemed to stop and think about that and a small smile spread across her beautiful face. I honestly felt warm inside at the fact that I could make this exquisite creature smile and then before I realized what I was saying, I came down with a serious case of the foot-in-mouth disease.

"It's too bad we didn't get to know each other better last night. I bet you're like a lioness on prowl. I wonder if your blush extends past your cheeks when you're excited?" Oh shit. I really said that out loud. FUCK!

That was it. I didn't have to say anything further. I had pissed her off and she hated my fucking guts. Damn it! Why did I say that?

"After everything that happened last night what gave you the idea that I would want to be friends with you? You're nothing but a bunch of sick twisted pervs that think only with your microscopic dicks instead of the brains that God gave you!" _Microscopic dick? I've never had any complaints before? _

How could she insult me like that? It's not like she slept with me or anything.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing uncontrollably. I was pissed that they couldn't control themselves. I was equally mad that she had decided to take a childish jab at me.

"Miss Swan…Bella, I can assure you that I don't have a microscopic dick and while I maybe be a…how did you put it? A sick, twisted perv? I at least am not so tightly wound up that I can't get any enjoyment out of life."

There. That evened the score.

"Fuck you asshole! You know nothing about me." She screamed at me then turned and started walking away.

Oh but I do Bella…I do. I know some asshole trampled on the greatest gift a man could receive; your heart and now I get the bitterness that fucker left behind. If I ever have the pleasure of meeting this Mike…I will simply have to kick his cheating ass.

Jasper leaned in and said, "Man you were right. She would be a lioness."

I held my head down in defeat; "I would love to tame that lioness."

Bella apparently had decided she wasn't finished berating me. She turned and boldly exclaimed, "And just so you know, you don't have to keep tabs on us. _WE_ are not going to say anything about your secret society or whatever it is that you call it. Honestly, we _don't_ care. So you can just back the fuck off now!"

Was this really about what happened at my parent's house? If only she knew that I didn't want her that way. I wanted her for more than just mindless sex…wow. That was a revelation. I have never thought that way about any woman before.

I had to fix this. I had to make her see. I wasn't pissed anymore. I was scared. Frightened that if she walked away, I would never see the one person in this world that could complete me. That could make me feel alive. I heard my father's words echoed back to me…

"_Edward, son, I know you have not experienced love yet but when you do you will understand what I am about to say…she will become your world…your very existence…there will not be another soul on this planet that could ever satisfy your needs like she does." _

"What if I don't want to stay away from you?"

She stared at me incredulously. All laughter ceased and chagrin flooded me.

"What if I _do_ want to get to know you? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

I couldn't breath. I felt like I was about to lose her forever. The one person in this world that could complete me.

"Conceded are we? Well I am one girl that won't fall for your panty dropping smile." I had lost her.

"Dude she just busted your ass on that one." Emmett teased as Jasper slugged Edward's shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, at this point we don't care what you and your brother's do with your time. But I will warn you, this stalking routine ends _NOW."_

"Bella…." She threw her hand up in front her face. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Good day Mr. Cullen." And with that she walked away from me.

I felt like such a little girl. I wanted to run to the bathroom and cry. I couldn't blame her. I had made a huge mess out of everything.

The three girls stood up and started walking towards us. What? She decided she hadn't trampled on my heart enough that she now felt the need to bring in reinforcements to finish the demolition?

But she simply walked past me. She wouldn't even look at me. I sighed. Alice looked me square in the eye and mouthed "I'm sorry".

"Bella." Alice whispered.

"Zip it. I'm not interested." I heard Bella hiss back at her.

I sat there in that bench alone forcing myself not to stare as she excited the building, and exited my life…forever.

**Like every other fanfic ****writer ****out there…I'm begging for reviews. If I get a good response from this, I promise I will write another EPOV later on in Marcie's story (with her permission of course).**


	7. Chapter 6

**So ladies I'm back! I know you missed me so here's a new chappy for you. Have fun with it ladies and don't hate me. I know how most of us feel about Jacob but believe me when I say, he is a much needed element for the up coming chapters. Spoiler alert: He's only here to help spice things up for Bella and Edward. **

**As always I am sending my love 2 my twitter ladies juliecpattz, twichelsea, demicneal. If your not reading Demi's fic secret sender rendevouz…I highly suggest you start right after you read this chapters. Totally addicting!**

**And last but not least, I want to send my thanks and love to my bestie, friend, rock and partner in crime. Jeanne (SparklingWand) you are an amazing beta and I love u babe more than you'll ever know!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sunday came and went entirely uneventful. We spent the whole day just relaxing getting facials, eating, watching movies and by time Monday arrived we were all completely relaxed. Which was surprising with the weekend's earlier events.

With nothing better to do on a Monday afternoon, we went out for a little shopping trip. Little 'Miss Pixie" insisted that we didn't had enough clothes to take to the Hamptons so we hit the mall. I had decided Alice had lost her mind. Don't get me wrong. I love clothes but I still believe in moderation. Fashion rule number one is have key pieces that are versatile. Lets face it, we each had like four suitcases full of clothes to take with us on this trip. However, there was no way in hell I was say no to Alice. I learned that lesson a long time ago.

Alice and I were looking at bathing suits when my cell phone buzzed.

It was a Jacob. I couldn't help but smile. I really liked this guy. Something about him just made me feel comfortable.

_Hey pretty lady. How R U? R we still on 4 tmrw? J._

I text back immediately. As I was typing Alice peaked around the rack.

_Hey. Nothing much just doing some shopping. Of course, noon right? B._

"Who ya talkin too?" Alice bounced towards me.

"Nun ya." I teased.

"Who is it?? Edward?"

My heart sank into my stomach. _Edward._ God I tried so hard not to think about him but no matter what I did, he was always in the back of my mind. The mere thought of him made my knees weak and my panties wet. Damn Alice for bringing him up.

My phone buzzed again.

_Yes, noon. Well have fun. Can't wait to see ya. Take care. J._

"Ok, Damn it Alice." I shoved the phone in her face, "It was Jake."

"Ah the lunch date for tomorrow." Alice smiled coyly and then she squealed a high pitch shriek that only Alice could produce.

"He is such a hottie B. I really hope something good comes of it. I know you still have your doubts because he's part of the _secret society_ but go have a little fun." Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, "Maybe he's not as bad as you think."

I hugged her back and agreed that she was probably right but my mind went back to Edward. If Jake isn't so bad, maybe Edward wasn't either. But Jake didn't patronize me like Edward did. No, Jake tried to take care of me. Edward was a sexist, sexy pig…and I wanted him. God how I wanted him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday morning I rolled out of my bed trying to shake off yet another dream of Edward. My god what that man could do with his tongue in my dreams.

I opened the doors to my balcony to let the fresh air in. The sun was shining and it there was just a slight breeze that made the morning seem perfect. I turned my radio on and thoughts of Edward poured into my head as Jason Derulo's 'In My Head' filled the airways.

In my head I see you all over me  
In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head you'll be screamin', ooooh  
In my head It's goin' down  
In my head it's goin' down  
In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah

I immediately changed the channel. I had a date with Jake and I didn't need to be thinking about Edward.

_And I'm feel  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically acting  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Yeah  
And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically acting  
Erratically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you _

What the fuck!!! I turned the radio off. No way I could listen to music. Every damn song made me think of Edward. God my life was going to suck without music in it.

I needed to get ready. I knew it would take me sometime to get the desired look for today's date. I was standing in front of my closet desperately trying to decide what to wear and getting extremely frustrated with myself. I've been to Craft a thousand times. It was one of my favorite restaurants after all. Yet everything I picked out of my closet just didn't seem good enough. Was I that desperate to impress this guy?

Finally giving up, I yelled out, "Aliiiiii!!!!"

Alice came bouncing into my room. I just needed to give her a red cape and she would look like a little Mighty Mouse coming to the rescue.

"Are u having a nervous breakdown, B?" She immediately headed towards my closet without even asking why I was screaming at her.

"A little one. I just wanna look nice for my date with Jake. Please oh mighty Alice…rescue this fashion senseless peasant. Only you can."

Alice giggled, "Of course baby. Lets see…what can we do to bring out the mega bombshell in you?"

I rolled my eyes at her but grinned letting her know I appreciated her.

"Perfect. This will do it. Jake wont know what hit him."

She handed me a black pencil skirt with a white button down blouse. I grabbed my favorite pair of black ankle strap heels and started dressing. I decided to leave my hair loose and wavy and keep my makeup simple and natural looking.

"Wow hot mama! You look smashing", Rose said as she walked into my room.

"I didn't know you were here." Alice said as Rose came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I just got here. The door was unlocked so I came on in."

"Ok, ladies. Whatcha think?" I did a full 360 spin for them.

"What are your intentions today?" Rose inquired seriously.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror. Had I over done it? I thought this was simple but elegant. Maybe I was wrong.

Rose chuckled, "I was just wondering if you were just planning on having lunch with the guy or giving him a heart attack as an appetizer?"

"What????"

Alice and Rose both fell back on the bed laughing, "Bella, he's definitely gonna end up drooling on you today."

"Haha very funny Rose. I'm just having lunch with the guy so keep you panties on ok?"

"You look perfect Bella." Knock him dead."

I did one more makeup check in the mirror and hugged my girls' good-bye. I grabbed my purse and keys and went out the door.

It was a good thing I left an hour and a half early. The lunch hour traffic was horrific and not listening to music made it worse.

I got to Craft right at noon. I parked my car and wondered if Jake had beaten me there.

As I walked in to the restaurant and the lovely hostess named Stephenie greeted me. You know you come to a restaurant to often when the staff knows you by name.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Swan. How are you today? You haven't been here in a while. We were beginning to think you found a new restaurant. Is Mr. Newton joining you today?"

Damn, the last time I was here was with Mike. Fuck…Shit…not today.

Trying to keep my composure I chuckled, "Of course not Stephenie. You know I love it here. I've just been…away but I'm back now." I wasn't lying. I had been away lately…away from reality.

"I'm actually meeting someone here today." I scanned the room only to find Jake in the back with a huge smile waving me down. I showed him to Stephenie and thanked her for her help. As I walked towards Jake I noticed him eyeing me from head to toe. I could have sworn I seen him wipe drool off his chin.

Oh this is gonna be an interesting meal. Alice out did herself

"Hey Jake." I said when I got to him. He stood up took my hand and kissed it. He moved around to my side of the table and pulled out my chair to help me be seated. _Wow. What a gentleman._

I placed my napkin over my lap as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Wow that was very gentlemanly of you. Thank you."

He smiled a boyish grin, "Well I am a gentleman after all and I could never let a lady be treated with anything but respect."

Our waiter came and asked for our drink order, "Hi, My name is Seth. May I get you something to drink from the bar?"

"I smiled at him, "A glass of red wine please."

"Ms. Swan? It's great to see you. How are you?"

"Good. Thank you for asking." Seth had always been my favorite waiter. I was glad to see we got him.

He straightened up and turned to Jake, "And for the gentleman?"

"I would like a scotch on the rocks, blue label, and make it a double."

"My pleasure sir. I'll be right back with your order."

"So…" Jake initiated the conversation, "it seems you come here often."

"Oh yes I love to come here. It's been awhile though." I looked down at my hands trying to think of something to say to break the awkwardness. "How about you? Do you come here often?"

"No. I will occasionally have a business meal or something but I don't frequent here as often as I would like."

"So what is it that you do?"

"Ohh. I'm an architect. Actually I'm partner at C*B & Associates. I work with the Cullen brothers."

I shuttered at the name. No matter where I went or what I did, _he_ was still on my mind. Jake seemed to notice my reaction.

"You're not too fond of them are you?" He asked with a small grin on his face.

He was actually really cute. He was tall and very muscular. It was obvious that he took very good care of his body. If it weren't for the fact that I couldn't get_ him _out of my head, maybe I'd have given him the time of day.

"No I am not. They are a bunch of stuck up jerks and perverts." I looked into Jake's eyes, as he seemed slightly upset by that comment, "I mean no offense to you. I know you to enjoy that life but they are too conceded, for starters. I don't even get why you do what you do." Jake relaxed a bit. "Secondly, after all that happened the guys appear out of thin air everyplace we go, like they are keeping tabs on us and that was just getting on my nerves."

"It's ok Bella. I actually get it. They just are careful about that kinda stuff. You know. They have a reportable business and they don't want that to get out in the open."

I thought about it. Yeah he was right but that still didn't give Edward a reason to be such an ass.

"Yeah, but Edward doesn't have to be such an arrogant prick about it."

Jake smiled, "He's cocky son-of-a-bitch and he cant take no for an answer."

Jake's smile faded, "God, I cant believe I'm about to say this but I think he has something else in mind with you Bella. I've never seen him like this about anyone before. Not even Tanya."

Ok…now that was an odd thing for him to say…and who the hell is Tanya?

"So lets not judge a book by its cover okay? Trust me on this one." He smiled again, "But enough talk about them. I didn't invite you here so we could talk about Cullen all day. I want to know more about you."

Grateful for the subject change, "What would you like to know?"

Seth showed up at the table with our drinks and ready to take our orders. Jake put his hand on mine and then practically whispered, "Hold that thought."

He let go of my hand and gave his order to Seth. I did the same. Seth smiled at me and I knew what he was thinking. He was wondering what happened to Mike. Seth walked away and I turned back to Jake.

"So tell me about you…What do you do?"

I hated talking about myself so I went into the basics, "Well I will be starting my senior year at NYU this fall. My family lives here in Manhattan and my father is a partner with a law firm on the Westside. I live for my two best friends. We have each others backs no matter what."

Yep. That about summed me up.

"And what about a special someone?"

I froze at the thought. What do I tell him? I could tell him about that cheating bastard Mike. There was no way I could tell him I fantasize about Edward every night before I go to sleep. That just was not something I wanted to divulge yet with him.

"Ummm I'm sorry Jake but that's a subject I really don't wanna get into right now. Maybe later when we get to know each other better. You don't wanna go hearing sobs stories on a first date do you? Let's just enjoy ourselves ok?"

"Date?" Jake stared at me.

Oh shit! He didn't think this was a date. God I feel like such an ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean…"

He interrupted my thought, "No, Date is good." He grabbed my hand again. I honestly enjoyed his touch. His hand was warm and comforting. I didn't get the same feeling I got when Edward touched me, that fire and passion coursing through my veins, but all the same it was nice.

I felt relaxed enough to say, "Lets just say I've been single for a while and it's gonna take a lot of time for me to trust men again."

He gave me a reassuring smile but didn't push me for more. I was very glad. I didn't want to even get started in the Mike subject.

I ended up having a wonderful meal. Turns out Jake and I have a lot in common. He is very outgoing and he likes golf, reading, and just hanging out with friends. If it wasn't for the fact that I was falling for he's idiot friend I would have thought he's a perfect match for me.

A bottle of wine and few scotches later we said our good-byes. He asked if he could take me to dinner sometime. I told him that I felt that wouldn't be a good idea but I would love to have lunch again. We planned another lunch date for next week before I left town.

On my way home my phone buzzed.

_I had a great time. More than I ever thought I would. Take care beautiful. Until we meet again. J_

I smiled and texted back.

Me too. I look forward to next week. Have a good day. B

The drive home was much easier. I made it back pretty quickly.

I walked in the front door and was bombarded, "Ok so tell us everything how was it?"

"Is he nice?"

"Did he try anything?"

"Spill woman We want to know!!"

"Ok, Ok. Hold your horses. Geeze. Give a woman some air here. Can I at least get out of these clothes before we play twenty questions?"

"Yes, yes…but hurry up. We've been waiting all day you know."

I laughed and went straight to my room. I immediately opened the door to my balcony and started undressing. I put on my favorite yoga pants and a tee and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I went back downstairs to the living room, where my two idiot friends were smiling and waiting, like I just won the freaking lottery.

I sat down on the couch and started checking out my nails not saying a word.

"OH MY GOD WOMAN! SPILL IT!" Alice bellowed

I chuckled and began, "Ok, so he was the perfect gentleman the whole meal. We talked about everything from books to movies, from friends to jobs. Hell we even talked about the Cullen's. It turns out his their business partner. They own an architecture/engineer company. What are the odds right?" I let out a small laugh.

They looked at me expectantly. They were eager for information about the Cullens. I could tell by the look in their eyes they were dying to hear more about the elusive Cullen brothers. It looks like I'm not the only one that's drooling over them. The only difference is I was hiding it better then they were or at least I thought I was. I chuckled at the thought.

"Don't give yourselves an aneurysm." I laughed. "We didn't talk much about them. He did say that they got in that life style because of their parents. He also mentioned that they were getting kinda tired of it now. And that they are pretty nice guys beneath it all."

Rose beamed at the information and Alice started bouncing in her seat.

"Honestly, if the guy wasn't all over me during the meal I would have thought he was doing PR for them and try giving them a chance."

"He was all over you?" Rose became defensive.

"No. I was joking. Not about the PR bit though. He really did praise them. He held my hand. That was the only physical connection we had until we left each other and he kissed me on the cheek. Like I said, he was a perfect gentleman."

Not like Edward would have been. I am sure he would have been all over me. God I want him all over me.

"Whatcha thinking?" Rose asked "You like this Jake guy?"

"I do. He's a great guy. I think we fit well together."

"Fit well together?"

"Talking to him is easy. He's a great guy."

"Ok. Sounds like friend material to me,"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure how to respond. I like Jake. I just don't know if I like him…like him. Then there was Edward. Why do I keep going back to him? What is my problem? With Jake I could easily develop a strong friendship but with Edward it's just all sparks. _Uhm… could I be his friend? _

_Was I the only one that felt the sexual tension? Oh come on Bella you know you want his long fingers all over yo. Oh, shut up, I do not! Oh yes you do honey, I've been in your dreams remember?_

Ugh. Why did the inner me always have to be right? God I hate my inner know it all self sometimes.

Snap! I came back to reality. Rose was snapping her fingers at me. Damn it I did it againe. "Uhm earth to Bella!" Rose and Alice were smiling with Rose said, "Babe what in the world are you thinking about? You just turned red like a tomato."

Alice raised her hand and was jumping up and, "Teacher, I can answer this one…please let me answer this one."

Rose pointed at Alice, "Alright little Alice, why is Bella blushing?"

"It's because she is thinking of….E D W A R D." Alice giggled and my blush became brighter.

"No!! What makes you think that?" I practically screamed.

"Well my dear Bells," Alice began, "I just happened to have known you most of your pretty life, so you might say I'm a bit of an expert on Isabella Swan."

"Trust me. Edward Cullen is not on my mind."

"There is no shame in thinking about him, Bella. Trust me. I'm having a bit of the same problem inregards to Emmett. It's ok. There is no shame in it. We all have been kind of swept away since we met them. Just ask _Emmy _about it. He'll tell ya."

"Emmy? Who the heck is Emmy?"

"Well I kind of renamed my vibrator. I've been screaming Emmett's name so much lately I figured I would just name the poor thing after him.

I burst into the laughter until I notice that Alice was blushing.

"What? Oh no…not you to?"

Alice began to squirm in her seat a little bit. "I renamed mine Jazzy."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I nearly died. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. "Don't you think it s a bit twisted that you guys are getting off just thinking about them?"

"Oh get off your high horse. We hear you in the shower screaming out Edward's name. We know we aren't the only ones hung up here. We're just the only ones willing to admit it. You couldn't even go on a date with another guy without thinking of him." Rose accused.

_She had me there._

"Don't be ashamed babe," Alice stepped in, "They have gotten ahold of us somehow. "If I told you the dreams I've had lately and the naughty thoughts about Jasper that have been playing in my mind, you'd be running for the hills."

We all burst into laughter at Alice's unusual shyness.

"So don't beat yourself up over it babe. They got us all whipped. They just will never know it and we are going to keep it that way. Besides, at this rate, we probably won't ever see them again.

_That thought alone broke my heart. What had I done? I may never get to know what Edward and I could have been._

A week and a half passed by without anything big earth shattering happening. We woke up, hung out, shopped, ate, slept and basically just relaxed while waiting for the day to arrive that we would leave for the Hamptons.

On Wednesday before we were to leave, we were enjoying one our customary lunches, when we run into none other than Angela Webber. Alice of course immediately wanted to jump her and totally kick her ass for what she did.

I tried to reign her in but was completely unsuccessful.

"_ANGELA!!!!!" _She screamed out and Angela almost fell in front of everyone knocking down the poor girl serving the other table.

Angela had that deer in the head light look, "Oh, hey Alice…hey girls how are you?"

Alice wasn't going to do the pleasant nice guy here. She was pissed and there was no holding her back.

"Don't you 'hey Alice' me. What the hell Ang? Are you out of your fucking mind? How in the world could you do that to us?" Alice was throwing questions so fast Angela didn't even have time to respond. "We've been nothing but nice to you and you have the audacity to go and throw us into the wolves like?"

Alice stopped to take a breath and Angela decided this was her only chance. "I'm so sorry Alice I didn't think you were going to be offended by it. I just thought you might have a little fun! Lose yourselves in the moment and have a good time. Nobody has to know and its very liberating."

Alice calmed down when she realized that Angela wasn't trying to spiteful. "Look Ang, what you do behind closed doors is your business, I wont judge you there, but that was no reason to trick us into going."

"Alice, it wasn't my intention to trick you. I just honestly didn't think to explain the full fundamentals. I figured you would figure it out and have a load of fun."

"Do we really give the impression that we like that kind of shit?"

Angela tried to say something and then stopped herself. "Look, I thought you might like it. That's all. It was nothing personal. It's not like it's the end of the world…. Everyone does it. Its just nobody talks about it!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Angela?" I found myself belting out before I realized it.

Alice piped in, "The next time you get a fucking brilliant idea of trying to change our lives…don't."

Angela looked as if for a moment she might cry.

"Look, Im sorry. You just really surprised us." Angela smiled and then Alice leaned in and whispered to her, "Just so we're clear, I promise on my mother's life if you so much as breathe a word to anyone that you gave us that invitation, you will live to regret it. I will personally kick your ass. Do I make myself clear pumpkin?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She looked both scared shitless and completely amused.

"I really am sorry you guys… really I am. I promise it will never happen again."

Alice and I nodded. I couldn't wait to call Rose and tell her about this. Too bad she didn't get to join us for lunch today.

Angela did a quick subject change, "I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you guys at the Yorkie's annual white party right?"

Alice him-hawed a bit and then shook her head yes.

Angela looked defeated. "Please guys. You have to forgive me on this. I didn't mean any malice by it. Really. I just got bored one night and ended up at this party and it was life changing for me even as kinky as it sounds. I know is hard to believe but that's where I met Ben and look how we are right now. I just thought maybe you could benefit from it too." Angela then smile, "I must admit at first I was shocked. I couldn't believe I was at this kinda thing. You guys know me...I'm not the adventures type. I was just about to leave when he came up to me. He was so relaxed and confident. We ended up talking and he was really sweet and patient with me. He didn't rush me. Even though people around us were fucking like crazy he let me go at my own pace and it was some of the best sex I had ever had."

Listening to Angela made me wonder if I had been looking at all this the wrong way.

"One thing led to another and now we are happy. We periodically go to the parties just to spice things up but we never have sex with anyone but each other while there. It's more like we enjoying the idea that people could watch us if they want. No harm. So when Ben and I got the invite, we knew we couldn't use it because we would be at his parents, so I suggested we give it to you."

Alice and I sat there in silence. We had no idea that Ben and Angela had met that way. It was actually pretty amazing.

"You know there are some really hot guys there. You never know what you'll turn up with."

Alice and I looked at each other and nearly fell to the floor laughing.

Angela noticed our looks, "What?"

"We did meet some guys there. Three very conceded, gorgeous, perverted brothers."

"Oh. So you met the Cullen brothers." She said with a smirk on her face. "They are quite the charmers and quite the sweet talkers."

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks. Damn it.

"That they are." Alice replied.

I had to get them off this subject and quick. I knew my secret crush (even though not that much of a secret to Rose and Alice) would be completely revealed if Angela caught wind of it.

I blurted out, "So Angela, have you picked out your dress for the white party yet?'

Angela eyed me but when with the flow and started describing her wardrobe for the Hampton's. I allowed myself to get lost in her words. I honestly wasn't paying attention. My mind began to wander as if often did lately to Edward. His mesmerizing green eyes peering deep in my soul as his dick drilled deep inside me. I felt myself go wet just at the thought of feeling him deep inside me.

"What is she blushing for?" Angela interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh nothing, She's just daydreaming about Edward."

_Damn it Alice!_

"I'm sorry, Ang. What were you saying?" I tried to pretend I didn't hear Alice say that to Angela.

Actually I was telling Alice how the Cullen's are a much respected family here. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is one of the most renowned surgeons in his field and Esme owns a top design firm that works very closely with her son's business."

I nodded to let her know I was now paying attention. She smiled and continued, "They are fine people. You would never think that they had a secret life like they do. They both came from very wealthy families. They met at similar party as the ones they throw. They hit off and have been together ever since. They started these parties a few years ago. You'd think that after three kids and being married as long as they have they might get more involved in a party they throw in their own home but they don't. _No_ they play perfect host but never have sex with anyone but each other. I think it turns them on to just watch. It's like they need it to keep the marriage flowing and from what I've heard from Ben she's the kinky one. She enjoys watching and being watched. They consider sleeping with anyone else as cheating so they never sleep with anyone else."

"Wow." Alice simply stated.

"Ok, then why are the sons in it too?"

"It's kind of a family tradition, I guess?"

I chuckled at the thought. I won't deny that I'm like anyone else. I love sex. I've seen my share of porn, heck I experienced first hand when I walked in on Mike, I even made out with Rose on a dare once, but that's innocent. What they do isn't quite so innocent. Opening up an intimate moment to others to watch and even partake in, I still was struggling with the idea.

We would be leaving for the Hamptons in a few days. I was still certain this would get Edward Cullen out of my head. It had to. I was certain there was no way I would ever be what he would want. He would want to fuck me and leave me. That's just not what I wanted in this life.

"Do you think the guys really like their lifestyle?" Alice asked, "I mean just because their parents are into kinky shit doesn't mean they really want to be."

Angela shrugged. "They could just be playing along to keep their parents happy…right?"

"Alice, you don't really believe that do you?" I asked.

"You never know Bella. They did follow us to the bar for certain. If they wanted that kind of life they would have stayed at the party and not try and find us."

Alice did have a point. They did go searching for us. Maybe I've been wrong.

"Besides, after awhile that kind of life style has to get boring and repetitive. Right Ang?" Alice looked at Angela practically begging for her to agree.

"Ben changed for me. I don't see why the Cullen brothers couldn't change."

Alice beamed.

"Bella, I know you have reservations about the brothers. I completely understand that. I really do. But you are just as interested in Edward as we are with Jasper and Emmett. Please Bella, let's not close each other to the possibilities. They could be totally different people in the outside world."

"I know Alice but am I the only one who remembers how they treated us at the party and the restaurant?"

"Bella you didn't see Edward's eyes when you walked away. Believe me when I say he was hurt by that too. Bella, I truly believe that deep down Edward has a true interest in you. And why is that you can over look the fact that Jake is involved with the parties but you can over look them being involved?"

"Jacob Black?" Angela asked

"Yeah, Bella had a date with him the other day and she has lunch scheduled again this week with him." Alice replied

"Oh, wow." Angela said with a smile.

"What?" I blurted out

"Nothing. Just Jacob Black. Wow. Talk about your ultimate playboy." Angela teased

"Oh stopped." I slapped her on the arm.

We all laughed.

We talked a few more minutes and then said our goodbyes to Angela and went our separate ways.

On the way home, I found myself deep in thought. What was it about his family? What could he be hiding? Can there be really a caring and adoring man beneath the mask?

Growing up like that couldn't have given a good outlook on women. Sure his parents remained monogamous but still he had to look at the female race as something disposable. But was there a caring loving man underneath the façade? Could Edward Cullen walk away from the life his parents set before him?

After today I resolved in myself, even if I never said it out loud, I was determined to know Edward Cullen.

One way or the other.

* * *

**I'm soo gratefull for all of the reviews. You make my day…Literally. So go now! Review. I'll write faster!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm back again ladies. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. My heart melts with each one I receive and I get the urge to write. **

**I want to send my love out to my twitter girls, julietcpatzz and twichelsea.**

**And as always I want to send my love out to my bestie and everything you could ask for in a friend…my awesome beta Jeanne (SparklingWand). FYI, for those of you who loved the EPOV of my story written by her…*whispers* she's in the process of writing her own fanfic. I ask you all to check it out when she post it. (which should be soon) Don't tell her I told you though. Hehe.**

**Just a reminder, I don't own Twilight but I do own a dirty mind and laundry room full of wet panties caused by Robward. **

**So what do you say we get these two wild kids together already…huh?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After my date with Jake and then our talk with Angela, Edward was the prominent thought on my mind. I would turn my head and think I seen him. I would dream about him every night. I would find myself drifting off in the middle of a movie or talking to someone and wonder what Edward Cullen was doing in the exact moment. Did he think of me?

What was it about him that got me like this? I knew it had to be more then the fact that he was such a sexual creature. So was it his good looks that had me so flustered? Maybe it was those piercing emerald eyes that bore deep into my soul or that just been fucked mane of hair or those lips that were ripe and plump, ready to be kissed. Whatever the case was, Edward was always on the center stage of my mind. Even when Jacob and I had our second lunch date, I found myself asking more and more questions about the Cullen brothers. I needed to know all I could find out about Edward. I know it probably upset Jacob but I really didn't care. I was on a mission.

I came home so exhausted from my lunch date that I just crashed. No sooner that I was asleep that I was in the throes of a one of my many dreams of Edward.

I was out to lunch with Edward. It was the restaurant that Jacob and I had just eaten at. We were lost in conversation and the time just seemed to be flying by. We ate, drank and talked like we had been together forever. It was so smooth and comfortable. Out of the blue, I asked to be excused and headed to the restroom. I got into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror checking my makeup. I heard the door open behind me and I suddenly felt the electricity I only felt when he was in close proximity. I turned around and found Edward with his back to the bathroom door and smile spread across his face. I heard a lock behind him and realized what he had in mind. Oh my, in a public place?

"Bella, do you know what you do to me. I have tried so hard not to jump you at the table today. I can't help myself. You are just so…so…mouthwatering."

"Edward." I moaned his name

In a flash, he was in front of me and pinned me against the wall. Nothing could have gotten between our bodies, not even air. His touch was wild. His lips, his hands, even his legs were trekking across my body. I could feel the pool of liquid flooding into my panties. He dropped to his knees. My heart fluttered as the loss of contact. His hands were pushing my skirt up to my hips. I could feel his fingers trace down my thighs as he removed my panties. He slowly and methodically ran his fingers over my clit just barely touching the bundle of nerves. I shivered at his touch as a moan escaped my lips.

He began circling my clit with his thumb as his easily slid two fingers inside my dripping wet folds.

"Mmm. Bella, baby. So wet, so wet for me already. Can I taste you? I need to taste you."

"Edward." I felt like a broken record. I couldn't get anything more tangible out besides his name. My body was screaming for him to be inside me. I needed him. I had to have him.

He continued fingering me right there in the middle of the ladies room, His fingers became more urgent the closer I came to my climax.

"Oh God Edward! This feels…oh…uh…so good. Please don't stop baby. Please…uh…I…need…oh!"

"That's it baby. Come for me. Let me feel you come." Edward move to suck on my clit as his fingers continued to push deep inside me.

My release was imminent. I could feel it over take my body. I bit down on my lower lip to keep me from scream as I came all over his lips and fingers. "Ooh yes Edward!!"

Edward looked up at me. "That's it beautiful. Relax and let me taste your orgasm." He moved his tongue inside my slit along with his fingers and moaned. "Fuck woman you taste like candy. Sex and candy."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Everything ok in there?" Bang Bang Bang

What the fuck?? Who the hell was banging on the bathroom door?

"It looks like our time is up beautiful. Until next time." And with that Edward simply disappeared.

I bolted upright in my bed. I was dripping in sweat and I could feel the pool of fluids pouring between my thighs. Holy shit…this man is nowhere near me and can make me cum. What the hell is that shit?

I grabbed the alarm clock on the side of the bed. It was 3:32 pm. Damn, I didn't get as long of a nap as I wanted. Oh well. I never sleep anymore it seems. I got up and took a shower. I had to wash away the post colloidal dream effects. It amazed me how real these dreams seemed up until the point I woke up. It's like my body memorized his touch when he simply helped me off the floor and was not inputting that information straight into my subconscious to create these elaborate wet dreams. Damn my brain.

I got out of the shower and dressed in my favorite yoga pants and tank top. I had too much energy coursing through my veins. I needed to expunge it a bit. I needed to forget about the things my subconscious was thrusting upon me. I knew the only way to do that was to go for a run.

I slipped on my sneakers and picked up my iPod touch. I strapped on my iPod arm strap and inserted my ear buds. I ran downstairs hoping to get out of the apartment without being seen. I wasn't so lucky.

When I got to the living room, I found Ali eating a great big bowl of frosted flakes.

"Going for a run?" She hollered out at me. I took one bud out of my ear.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind and just need to blow off some steam."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." I replaced the bud and took off running. I figured running around the golf course twice would suffice.

I have to say, I love my two best friends. They get me no matter what. They never judge and while sometimes they are a bit nosey, they would never betray me.

I exited out of the front of the apartment and I was feeling good. I hadn't run in a couple of weeks and I found I had missed it a lot. I loved to run, when I was happy, when I was sad, when I need to get my mind cleared up, I just went running. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The wind was slightly blowing, the birds were flying and chirping cheerily, golf carts past me on the trail working to get to the next tee. Even though all this was going on around me, I was in my own little bubble and nothing could penetrate it. I felt so much better right away.

After my two trips around the course, I decided I just wanted to enjoy the scenery. It was beautiful. People were enjoying their games and the wonderful summer weather. I stopped at a bench just to cool down before heading back. I was watching an elderly couple teeing off and could see the sweet love between them. I bet they play every weekend together and have done so for fifty years.

I was engrossed in the actions as the old woman swung her driver at the ball. Her face lit up at the distance it went. I was sure she didn't go over two hundred yards but she seemed excited about it. To make the moment sweeter, the old man walked up to his wife and gently kissed her in congratulations for his distance. My heart fluttered. I wanted that kind of love. Little accomplishments that meant nothing to most but meant the world to you.

"It's a beautiful thing to watch. Isn't it?"

Simply hearing his voice and feeling him sit beside me made my body immediately react.

"It truly is." I replied and forced myself to look at him.

He smiled at me. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was wearing sweats and a white t-shirt that was clinging to his sculpted chest. He looked like a god and I wanted to simply jump his bones right there.

"How are you Isabella?" He barely whispered and looked almost shy.

My heart broke into a thousand pieces. He was afraid to talk to me. I did this. I made this gorgeous man scared of me. Damn! I should be horsewhipped. Oh…I bet Edward would do it for me. Fuck! What was I thinking! Get it together Swan!

A million questions ran through my mind at the same time. Why do I get these freaking butterflies in my stomach and that crazy electric feeling running through my entire body every time I'm near him? Maybe he isn't the pervert I think he is. Jacob goes to those parties and he's a great guy. Why can't Edward be? Why was I so willing to accept Jacob's life choice and not Edward's? What made them so different? Was it because I wanted Edward and not Jacob? I needed to figure this out and quickly.

I turned him and smiled. Those beautiful green eyes were cautiously examining me. I couldn't only imagine what he was thinking at the moment.

"Isabella…"

I cut him off, "Please call me Bella. If we are to be friends you need to call me Bella."

"Friends?" he let the word roll off his tongue.

"Yes, friends. Look, what happened last week was wrong of me. I'm sorry. I should have let you speak. I have a short fuse and you burned it quickly."

It amazed me how beautiful he was when he smiled. The smile that literally covered his face made me want to cry.

"Friends." He let out a sigh of relief.

"So what has you out on a fine day like this?"

"I just needed to clear my head. Too much on my mind lately."

"God, I know that feeling." Edward breathed

"So..."

"So?"

I faced Edward, "So are you like following me? Really? I just need to know. I need to get that out in the open if I am to be friends with you." I blurted it out. I just flew out of my mouth. I really needed to get a handle on the verbal diarrhea.

"No, I am not following you. I won't lie to you. We did follow you guys to the club but we have not followed you anywhere else. Scout's Honor!" Edward put up two fingers indicating the scout's code.

I laughed. He was so cute. I could see him in the little scout's uniform. I bet he would have been an adorable child.

"I've never seen you around here before." I said

"I usually run at nights when no one is around. I love the silence of a golf course at night."

"Me too. It just so peaceful."

We both sighed.

"I didn't take you for a runner."

"I love to run. It helps me clear my mind. When I have a big project or something that I need to think through, I go for a run."

Wow. He sounds just like me. I couldn't have said that better.

"Well you're always like so neat and fresh and well put together…I don't know. It just doesn't seem to fit."

Edward laughed. "Even the neatest of people need a moment of messiness."

I blushed. My first thought of messiness with Edward was him cumming all over my stomach.

"And I have to keep my body well toned. It takes a lot of hard work to keep me looking the way I want too. Sorry but magic doesn't keep a person in shape, you know."

We both laughed together like we've been friend for a long time. I found myself wishing we had been.

"So can I ask you a personal question, since we are friends and all?"

Oh shit. Was I ready to be his friend?

"Yeah, shoot."

Edward pushed his hair away from his forehead forcing it to stick straight up in the air. I couldn't help myself. I had to touch it. I ran my fingers through the hair to try and help it lay down. Edward smiled but said nothing about my bold act. His hair so soft, even with the sweat making it wet.

"Tell me because I really am curious, What kind of problems could a beautiful woman like yourself have that you need to go running to clear your head over?"

Shit! Why the flood gates? He could have asked me anything besides that.

"Nothing I really want to talk about." I blushed

"I see." He retorted.

"You see what? You know nothing about me. What the hell could you see?"

Edward threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa! Calm down. I meant nothing by that. You weren't kidding when you said you had a short fuse."

Once again, I blushed. "Sorry. I'm just all wound up lately."

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"It's written all over your face that there's a guy on your mind. So I ask who is he?"

"Look. I'd rather not say. Let's just say I have a lot on my mind and I needed the release."

"Release huh?"

I slugged him in the arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Edward rubbed his arm and laughed.

"So why are you out running? Is there a girl?"

Maybe he would tell me about his girlfriend and then I could get over this crazy infatuation I had with him. My insides curled up at this thought. Fuck what do I have to be jealous of? He has a life after all.

"Partly. She doesn't want anything to do with me though so it's really a mute point."

"I seriously doubt that she doesn't want anything to do with you. Maybe she was just taken by surprise by you. You can come off a little strong you know?"

"She ran from me. That's pretty much an indicator she doesn't want anything to do with me."

I sat frozen in my spot. The old couple had long gone and the tee was completely empty. How was I supposed to respond to that? Was he talking about me? Could we really be talking about ourselves in the third person?

"Look. I'm really sorry about the night of the party. The Edward you met there was a character. I have to play my role for those parties. I promise you. I am not that guy. I don't proposition girls like that in real life. The point of those parties is to be someone else for a evening. To simply enjoy carnal pleasures." He ran his hand through his hair, "Damn it. I wish I could have met you under different circumstances."

"Me too." I whispered

Silence built between us.

He seemed to sense my discomfort, "It's not only that. I'm also dealing a lot with work lately."

"Oh yeah. Jacob said you guys were trying to close a few deals before you went on your vacations. How do you like being an architect?"

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black?" He looked at me and I could see the storm cloud building over his features.

"Yeah. He said he was a partner in a building firm with you and your brothers."

"How do you know Jacob Black?"

Oh shit. He was pissed. I figured Jacob would have said something about me. Apparently not. Damn. This does not bode well.

"Yeah, I've gone to lunch a couple of times with him. Actually I just had lunch with him today."

"That was you?"

"Ah, I guess so?"

"You were his 12 o'clock?"

"We had lunch at noon yeah."

Edward seemed lost in thought. I guess Jacob had mentioned me but never actually told Edward who I was. Well, I guess there went my chances with Edward. Damn it!

"You didn't run from him." Edward whispered

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Edward?!"

"No seriously. Please let's drop this. Jacob is right. We are trying to close several deals right now to prepare for our extensive vacation. We close the firm every year for a few weeks and just go on vacation."

I still felt unnerved by his reaction over Jacob but dropped it as he asked. It bothered me that he would react to me hanging out with Jacob. Why would it matter to him if I did or not? I was nothing more than a toy, a simply play thing in his book. Why would it matter if I befriend his business partner? And what the hell did he mean by 'I didn't run from Jacob?' Why couldn't Edward be just a normal guy? I needed him to be a normal guy.

"Earth to Bella." Edward nudged me with his shoulder. A tingling sensation flooded my body involuntarily. God I had to learn to control that. Deep down I didn't want too. "Where'd you go, gorgeous? You seemed deep in thought over there."

I loved hearing him call me beautiful and gorgeous. I felt that way when I was with him and for him to acknowledge just made it all the better.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how funny it sounded hearing you talk like that when my father sounds the same way right now."

"Really. I know of a couple of firms that take off around the same time for family vacations. Maybe I do business with your father."

"I don't know. He's an attorney."

"Wait! Swan? As in Charlie Swan from Brandon and Swan Law?"

"Yeah. He's my father."

Edward let out a whoosh of air. "Wow."

"What? You know him?"

"Know him? He's been my family's attorney for years. You could say he does a lot of work for me."

"Wow is right." I said with a smile

"Well Bella it looks like our paths were predetermined to cross one day." Edward laughed "Looks like fate has finally stepped in"

Fate? You never hear a guy talk about fate. Damn does he have to look so freaking adorable? I could just eat him up. For a moment that hidden life of his disappeared. All I could see was that gorgeous smile and hear that adorable laugh. There was a normal person inside Edward Cullen. One that was kind, sweet, caring and fucking hot. I suddenly felt the urge to just take all his clothes off and ride him right here on the park bench. I wanted to suck that gorgeous mouth and ride his rock hard cock. God I bet he had a huge dick.

I felt myself blush just by the thought of him naked and all over me.

"Bella, Bella! You ok?"

Damn it. Me and my la-la world.

"Yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying I have to get home soon. Jasper is probably wondering what I am doing by now."

"Oh, you don't live with your girlfriend?"

"I live with my brother. We live just over on there." He pointed in the direction of the eighteenth hole.

"You're kidding!"

"No why?"

"Because Alice and I live over there." I pointed towards our apartment on the eighth hole.

"Fate." Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He chuckled as he seen my shiver and stood up. "Well, Miss Swan, it has been a pleasure running into you today. I hope I run into you again real soon." He winked then turned around and started jogging towards his house.

Why does he have this effect on me? This guy just has to talk to me for like fifteen minutes and now I have to run home and change my panties.

I ran back to the apartment feeling as confused as ever. The sun was starting to set. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It seemed to complete the day for me.

I got home and found Alice in the kitchen. She was just putting out dinner. Apparently tonight was Chinese takeout.

I was winded but I had to tell her everything, "Oh God Ali." I breathed, "You are not going to believe this shit!"

"What? Are you ok?"

"More than ok." I smiled at the conversation Edward and I just had.

"Well don't just stand there smiling like an idiot. Tell me!"

I recounted everything for Alice. I even made sure to tell her how cute the old couple was. I felt like I was going to faint. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I had just befriended Edward Cullen and he wanted to see me again. Not for mindless sex…but just because. I couldn't help but be excited.

"Amazingly, he was quite the gentleman today. The complete and total the opposite of my initial impression. It was like he was trying to make up for his behavior for the other night."

Alice shoved an egg roll in her mouth, "Wow. That's wild girl."

"I know right!" I was exasperated.

"We even talked a little about our parents. It turns out our father's firm does work for them. Apparently our dad's have been working for the Cullen family for years. What are the odds our parents are acquaintances? I wonder why we haven't met before."

"Did he mention anything about Jasper?" Alice asked coyly.

"Actually he did. He told me that he and Jasper live together. Oh and get this! They live in the huge house on the golf course!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

We both danced and giggled about how close they were too us and when we got back from the Hamptons we would have to make a house call.

I finished telling her about the conversation and even about his Edward reacted to Jacob. She disregarded it as nothing but something told me that his reaction wasn't just simply nothing.

"I can't believe it!! Do you imagine the possibilities? I wonder if they spend any of their vacation time in the Hamptons?"

"Oh. My. God. What if we see them in the Hamptons? Do you think they would have girlfriends? Course not…why would they have followed us if they have girlfriends? Ohh…ohhh…ohhhh. You guys are friends now. You can re-introduce us to the guys without all the sex shit. I got to call Rosalie!"

I laughed. She really did have a lot of energy.

Alice went and called Rose. I listened as she retold my story. Of course in true Alice fashion she embellished a little bit but I was ok with that. She was happier than I had seen her in days.

"But Rose, what are the odds? With everything that's happened you can't not call this fate."

Holy shit…that's exactly what Edward had said. _Fate_

"No, I wouldn't be surprised if we did see them over there."

She paused, "Now if we can just get Bella past the whole man whore thing I think we will be perfect."

I totally had forgotten about that. I should have asked him how many women he had been with. I'm no virgin but I'm not THAT experienced, why would he want to be with someone like me? I was fooling myself and thanks to Alice I was starting to see that.

"Yeah…uhhum…sure I'll talk her into it…ok…bye now."

Alice hung up with Rose. She was so excited she was bouncing. She turned to me and seen my once excited expression had turned melancholy.

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me. I see that look in your eye. What's wrong?"

"What if I'm not enough for him? What if he still sees me as nothing more than a toy?"

"So what you're saying is you like him and you want to be more like friends with him?"

I blushed.

Alice chuckled, "Don't talk that way about yourself. You are beautiful. Don't even think that you are not worthy because you are. Actually you're probably too good for him."

"No. I doubt we could ever be anything more than friends. But I hope…God what am I saying?"

"I think what you are trying to say is that maybe you want more?"

I shook my head.

"Well damn it. Go get it. He obviously likes you. Why can't you have more?"

"Oh come on Ali!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "He would never go for me and I would NEVER go for that life style. Not now...not ever!"

"Who said you had too. You have to get past how you met him."

"How?"

"I wish I knew but he have too."

Alice hugged him around the waist. "We'll figure it out."

"I hope so. I'm going mad here."

"We will. Just watch and see." She looked up and winked at me.

After a finishing our dinner in silence we both retreated to our rooms. I pulled out my laptop just for something to do.

I replied to some emails and cruised around the web. As I was going to stand up and turned it off a thought struck me. I immediately pulled up Google and typed in Edward Cullen. My search engine was flooding countless hits with his name.

Information about his architect firm, articles about him and his family and their charitable contributions and images of him at charity events. It turns out that his family manages a couple of charities. I realized that some them were charities that my parents donated to.

Oh God. He was so perfect. I stared at the pictures without blinking. His gorgeous smile peered out at me. I couldn't help but notice the others photographed in the pictures with him. His family was listed quiet frequently. But there was one person in particular that caught my attention. She was a beautiful strawberry blonde. She was flawless. Her blue eyes sparkled as she hung on Edward's arm. I looked at the caption on the picture. _Entrepreneur Edward Cullen and his companion Tanya Denali_.

Companion? Not his girlfriend? Not his date…but companion. What does that mean?

I looked closer at the woman. There was something familiar about her. I couldn't quiet place it but I knew her. Where did I know her? The thought was nagging at me. God I knew her. I know I did. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I knew one thing. I suddenly I felt jealous of her. I wanted to be the woman photographed with him. I guess I would have to fix that.

Hello Bella. So not in your league, get over it.

I was feeling rather sticky from my run so I went and took a shower. I wanted to wash all my stress of Edward Cullen away.

As I got out I found Alice lying across my bed watching TV.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Jess called Rose and wanted to know if we would like to join her at Breaking Dawn again?"

I looked down at my feet

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Oh come on! You're not going to start that again are…"

I stopped her, "Actually I was thinking that was a great idea. I could really use a night out. We deserve to have a little fun don't we? Especially after these past couple of weeks."

Alice started bouncing on the bed in glee.

"And I do have a need to go out and get shit faced." I laughed. "So doll me up and let's go out and dance our asses off."

Alice grabbed the phone and called Rose letting her know we were in.

Part of me was excited about spending quality time with my girls having a shit load of fun but the other part was heartbroken. I knew this time Edward would be there watching me dance.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**  
I know you all ready to kill me at this moment for leaving it like this. Heed warning…what you have all been waiting for is coming. We will be stepping this up come the next chapter so review, review, review. **

**The more you review the faster I right and the faster Edward can finally fuck Bella's brains out. LOL.**

**xxx  
Marcie**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N from Marcie: So we're back! Here's what you all have been waiting for. How about we finally relieve some tension here? So as always I want to send some love to my lovely ladies julietcpatzz, twichelsea, and demicneal. And a big shout-out to slyt. Babe, I LOVE your reviews. You crack me up. Keep 'em cuming!**

**Also thanks my awesome bestie and co-writer SparklingWand. Jeanne, I could never do this without you. Love ya! Also, I would like to send some love out to our new beta Vron! **

_**A quick note from Jeanne: Hey everyone. Sorry for the confusion. Marcie and I decided to change my title to co-author simply because I do more than just beta on this story. We are complete partners in crime here. From now on, I'll leave my a/n's at the end of the story. See you at the bottom.**_

**We do not own twilight but we both have extremely dirty minds and love all things RPattz. **

~*~*~*~*~*  
With Alice's assistance, as always, I was dressed to kill. I looked myself over in the mirror adding just the slightest sheen of lip gloss to complete the look. Tonight was girl's night and we were going to have fun no matter what!

I was determined to look fabulous even if it killed me! I learned after my previous experience that you never know who is watching and to always look your best. I made sure to take my time getting ready. I've gotta say, that little chat Edward and I had earlier made me see him in a totally different light. He seemed so normal. The complete and total opposite of the Edward I met a couple of weeks ago. Maybe Ali and Rose were right. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. I mean, Jacob seems alright so how bad could they really be?

Alice stuck her head into my room, "You look gorgeous if I have to say so myself."

"You don't look so bad yourself. I love the spiky hair. It makes you look taller." Alice had spiked her short bob all around her head. For most people that kind of style would not have suited them but there was just something about Alice. She was able to pull almost any style off.

"Thanks. I wanted something different. I felt like being bold tonight. You ready to go?"

I fluffed my hair around my shoulders, "Yepper. Let's make our mark on the world."

We made our stop to pick up Rose on the way to the club. Alice finished filling her in on my conversation with Edward. "So, he really said all that?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah. He was so sincere that the man I met at the party was only a mask. I don't know. Part of me wants to believe him." I ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to pull them out by the root. I was so confused. I knew I was falling for this guy but I knew it was a bad idea. I was going to get hurt. I could feel it.

We got to the club and it was absolutely packed. We left the car with the valet and went searching for Jessica. With Breaking Dawn being the newest, hottest club in town, it was great having someone on the inside that could get us in without the wait.

"There ya are!" Jessica yelled out upon seeing me. She ran up and hugged each of us.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He had to work tonight and couldn't make it. It's strictly a girl's night now."

Alice and Rose squee'd which caused Jessica to get all excited.

We started walking towards the club. When we got to the bouncers station, Jessica handed one of the bouncers a twenty, "Thanks for hooking us up tonight Laurent."

"No problem, Jess. Always a pleasure."

We entered the club and immediately I felt relaxed. I enjoyed watching the people around me having fun. I meticulously looked around the club trying hard to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. I knew better then to think he might be here but you can't blame a girl for trying. I kept telling myself I didn't want to run into him but that little voice in my head just scoffed at me_. _

_Sure you do you want him here. You're such a fucking idiot. You know you're dying to touch him. To run your fingers through his hair as you scream out his name in ecstasy. Admit it! _ "Shut up!"

"What'd you say?" Alice asked

_Oh shit I said that out loud!_

"Nothing, nothing at all." I quickly covered up.

We walked upstairs to the VIP loft and fortunately got the same table as we did the last time we were here. I sat and watched the people on the dance floor as Jessica ordered a bottle of Cristal.

"So what cha'll been up too?" Jessica twanged

"Not much. Just getting ready for the Hamptons." Rose responded

"Me too!" Jessica exclaimed, "Maybe we'll see each other there."

The waitress returned with the bottle of champagne. Jessica popped the cork and poured us each a glass. She lifted her glass and we followed in pursuit.

"To friendships, love, fellas, partying and having the best damn girls night ever!"

"Hear Hear" Rose bellowed

"Cheers!" Alice and I chimed in unison.

We all tapped our glasses against the others completing the toast and sipped our drinks.

"Bella you seem distant tonight."Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the last time we were here."

"I have been too." Rose commented

"Whats goin on with ya'll? Ya'll look like you've been twitterpated."

"I'm sorry? Do what?" My eyes bugged out of my head trying to understand what the hell Jessica meant.

"Twitterpated. You know. Sadly in love."

We three laughed. Not only because she was right but she always seemed to have a way with words.

"It's just been a while since we've all gone out for a care free night."

"But just a coup…" I interrupted Jessica

"That doesn't count. Even if we did have fun that night, it only masked the fact we were running away from a crazy orgy party." I laughed at Jessica's expression.

"Alice, you tell her. I just don't think I can give the story justice." Rose and Alice began to regale her with the events of that evening. As they told our story I found myself recounting my past.

I laughed in spite of myself. I had gone from being considered a complete prude to stumbling onto a sex party and being in a constant state of heat over a man I met there. Mike would be proud of me. He did always say he wished I had been more adventurous in our sex life.

Jessica downed her glass, "Holy Hell that's some story. So now you're saying you girls are head over heels for these fella's and you've givin' them the brush off like a bunch of idiots?"

"Yeah. That about sums it up." I stated.

"Girls, I think we need another bottle!"

"I agree totally." I exclaimed.

Two hours later and three more bottles of champagne things started to get a little crazy. Jessica was already giving us the rundown of her freaky sex life and Rose was screaming she needed to get laid. We four were oozing sex. It's amazing how alcohol can make you feel sexier than normal.

"I wanna dance."Jessica whined

"Well dance with me then." Alice cooed.

We started walking down the stairs towards the dance floor when "Sexy Can I" by Ray J started playing over the sound system.

"Sexy can I?" Rose put her hand out to me. I ran my finger down her jaw line and took her hand. "I thought you'd never ask." She twirled me and then I dipped down. I came back up facing her and then Rose and I started grinding up against each other to the beat of the music.

Rose and I danced provocatively catching the attention of nearly everyone in the club. I knew we looked hot and we took every advantage of our actions. She turned her ass to my crotch and began to slide her body down the front of me when I felt it.

Electricity! Strong electricity hit me from out of nowhere. I didn't even have to look behind me to know he was there. I just felt it.

"May I cut in?" His velvet voice caressed my ear.

"You sure can." Rose moved towards Jessica and Alice. I could see Alice whispering to Jessica that he was the guy we were talking about earlier.

Womanizer was playing as Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me close to his chest. I placed my arms around his neck and I trembled at his touch.

"They're playing your song." I joked.

He looked me in the eye and smirked, "Give it a moment. They'll play our song. I've made sure of that"

_We have a song?_

He pushed his hips towards me and ground them in me forcing me to spread my legs slightly apart to accommodate for his lead. His hand slid into mine and he let me limber backwards. He pulled me back into his chest and breathed in my scent.

"You smell delicious."

"You make me sound like something to eat."

"You are and God how I would love to eat you."

I felt my body flush and a pool develop between my legs. _Holy shit!_

I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I needed to catch my breath. He had overpowered me yet again and I wasn't prepared for him. I wasn't sure how to react. I knew I wanted him but I didn't want him to know that just yet. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror checking myself out. I had an unexplained urge to check if everything was in place.

After one more glance in the mirror, I washed my hands in cold water trying to calm myself down. I made my way back to the dance floor. I searched for my girls and even Edward but everyone was suddenly MIA. I figured they must have gone back upstairs so I headed back to our table. I got to our table and noticed that _he_ was sitting there. Every nerve ending in my body felt him. My breath hitched as he said,

"Hey beautiful."

I stared down into those gorgeous piercing green eyes. His eyes raked over my body and I could feel him mentally undressing me. He was gorgeous in his black button-down shirt and jeans. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone at the neck. I could see just a small amount of hair peeking through his shirt begging me to run my fingers down his torso. He looked like a fucking god and for a moment I had to remind myself to breath.

He stood up and walked towards me. He wrapped his fingers around my waist and leaned into me. "Breathe beautiful."

I could feel his lips brush across my ear and I nearly came at just that simple little touch.

"Mmmm." He hummed in my ear, "I wish you wouldn't run away from me."

Damn those lips. I just wanted to suck that bottom lip into my mouth.

"I'm here. I'm not running."

He looked me straight in the eyes and pushed my hair away from my face. "God, you look gorgeous tonight. You look absolutely stunning."

The roof could collapse right now and I wouldn't even flinch. I was locked into his every move and word.

"Please Bella. Tell me you feel this too. Don't you how the world seems to revolve around us when we are in close proximity of each other?" His rough raspy voice begged me.

"I do." I whispered back. Just like that I felt my whole body blush. .

_How does he do that? One minute I hate his guts and the next I just wanna jump his bones. God the power he has over my mind and body._

"They're playing our song. Dance with me."

I listened to see what he meant by our song. And there it was. In My Head! He had left this song to me in a note. This was our song.

I took him by the hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if I could spot the girls. They seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Oh well. Maybe later I would find the will in me to care but right now a very sexy man was asking me to dance, who was I to say no?  
We reached the center of the dance floor but instead of wrapping his hands around my waist, this time he slipped one hand on my waist and ran the other down the length of my body. I shuddered. I felt so sensual however it slightly tickled. We began to dance to the rhythm of the music. His left hand moved around my back and slipped down to my ass. He grabbed me firmly pulling my body flush with his. His eyes never left mine.

We danced about four songs and then _Everything_ started playing. I was sweating from the erotic dancing and I figured that was all he wanted me for. I started to move away from the dance floor so the couples could enjoy the slowdown when he grabbed me by the hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I ah…just uh…thought…" I pointed to the stairs.

He shook his head no and grabbed my hands. He slipped them around his neck while his hands smoothly moved to my hips. The world seemed to disappear and all I could see was those beautiful green eyes looking at me with anticipation.

Our bodies synchronized so easily. It was like we were talking without actually having to say any words.

We got lost in each other's eyes. He leaned down to match my height. My heart went into overdrive as I realized he was about to kiss me. I was mentally preparing myself for his lips to meet mine. I wanted this. I longed for it. I watched as his licked his lips and as he closed his eyes, I close mine.

When out of nowhere someone grabbed him from behind. "Edward!"

I opened my eyes to see a perky blonde standing behind him. He kept his grip on me but turned to face her.

"Tanya?"

"Baby, I didn't know you were coming here tonight. It's so nice to see you. You were so out of it the last time I seen you I figured I wasn't gonna see you till we left." She pulled him away from me and planted a sloppy wet kiss on him.

Rage built up inside me as I watched her move her hands down his body. This bitch had just stolen my magic moment and I was seeing red. When she finally released him from her clutches I immediately recognized her from the photos I had seen online this afternoon. Was she his girlfriend?

"Oh, Hi!" She smiled at me maliciously, "I'm Tanya. I'm Edward's…what would you call me Edward?" She looked at him and tilted her head, "…"_friend_", I guess." She laughed and put her hand out to me to shake it.

I was pissed. She had seen what was going on between Edward and me and took it upon herself to prevent it from happening. I was just about to give her a piece of my mind when it really stuck me how I knew this woman. Bile filled my mouth when I realized that I was standing face to face with the same woman who had single handedly thrown my life off course. This was her! This was the woman that Mike had cheated on me with. How could I have been so stupid to not have noticed it sooner?

Oh god I have to get out of here. I knew any second I was going to vomit all over her Gucci shoes. How could this be happening to me again? I find a guy I'm interested in and my fucking past comes back to haunt me. Who did I piss off in a past life because karma was really being a bitch to me in this one?

I had to get away. I did the only thing I could think of…I ran. I turned away from him as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I just simply walked away. I made my way through crowd, weaving in and out of dancers determined to not look back to see if he was following. I didn't want to see him with her. I could feel them laughing at me just as Mike had with her. I felt like I was suffocating. Where the hell was the girls?!?!

"Bella! Will you wait God damn it?!"

I got to the VIP loft to find two new couples. They were groping and sucking and I knew they needed to find a room and just get down to business. I felt bad for interrupting them but I had to get away from here and now. I was struggling to breathe.

Alice was the first to look up at me. "Oh my god, Bella! What happened?" She moved quickly to get to me.

"I... I can't...He...she..." I stammered. I didn't even know what to say.

Rose moved towards me, "What's wrong? What happened? You look like you just seen a ghost."

She didn't know just how close she was to being right. "Oh god how could I be so stupid to think that he would want someone like me! Why couldn't I just stay away?" I covered my face with my hands.

"Look at me." Rose put her mama hat on and pulled my hands away from my face, "What the fuck happened?" Jasper and Emmett moved in to hear.

I exhaled, "It was perfect. I could feel it about to happen. I knew he was about to kiss me but then that bitch grabbed him and kissed him instead. He just stood there. He said nothing…he just did nothing!"

"Bella, who was the girl? Who was it that kissed Edward?" I was startled to her Jasper asking me this question.

"It was the skank that I found in bed with Mike! The fucking whore couldn't leave well enough alone. She already took one man from me…now she fucking does it again!" I screamed out at him.

I could hear Rose and Alice gasp. They knew exactly what I was talking about. Jasper on the hand looked entirely confused.

I could feel my blood boiling again. "I've got to get out of here! NOW!"

"Let us get our bags." Rose simply stated.

"No. I don't want you to leave. Stay, have fun. I'll just have Jessica take me home. Where is she anyway?"

"She left about thirty minutes ago. Tyler got off work early and wanted her to come home."

"Well shit."

"We don't mind. We'll leave."

"Bella?" I felt the electricity has he approached. Even pissed at him I felt this way. What the fuck was wrong with me? He reached for me. "Please Bella, listen to me."

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Emmett approached his brother, "What the fuck happened?"

"Tanya." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Fuck." Jasper whispered

"Yeah, fuck…like in fuck Edward Cullen. Friends with benefits…Mr. Cullen?" the venom rolled off my tongue.

I stormed out saying to Alice and Rose that I was leaving. I would just catch a cab home. They tried to stop me but finally let me go when they seen the look of determination in my eye.

I walked past him without saying a word.

I got outside and as soon as the air hit me I broke into tears. I tried to hail a cab but was unsuccessful. I was about to give up and start walking when I felt him take me by the hand and pull me to him.

There it was again…that damned electricity when he touched me.

"Come on. I'll take u home."

"Don't you have other plans now?" I spat

Edward shook his head in what seemed to be remorse. I wasn't dumb enough to fall for his tricks.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Please give me a chance. I can explain. Let me take you home. I can't have you wandering the streets of New York City at night alone. I would never forgive myself if some were to happen to you. I feel very protective of you."

"Why would you care if something happened to me? Leave me alone and go take care of your slut!"

Anger flooded his face. I stomped my foot like a child. He wasn't going to scare me.

He must have realized my determination had the best of me because he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder carrying me to his car like a caveman.

"Put me the fuck down!" I beat my fist on his back. "I'll call the cops! Fucking put me down right now!"

"You gave me no other choice and I know the bouncer. He would side with me when the cops arrived."

I relentlessly beat on his back. He didn't seem to be phased my persistence.

We reached his car and he pulled open the door, dropping me inside.

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Why don't you put your seatbelt on?"

Edward laughed. He started the engine and the car purred to life. I noticed the Volvo symbol on the dash. _Stupid Volvo owner!_

What was normally a twenty minute drive was done in what seemed like ten. I blinked and we were suddenly outside of my apartment. Thank God. Now this nightmare could end.

I was reaching for the door when it suddenly opened. He had already gotten out of the car and was opening the door for me.

I got out of the car so fast that I almost fell. His hands caught me in time. Our bodies were dangerously close and I nearly lost control of my faculties and just reached up and kissed him. However I regained my control and my composure.

"Whatever is on your mind, well you can forget it. I want NOTHING to do with you. I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Look, just let me take you inside. I just need to make sure you get to your apartment ok. Then I will leave and never come back. You have all the right in the world to be pissed at me right now. I'm sorry I hurt you again." My will broke. He seemed so sincere. He just wanted to know I was safe.

"Fine. But as soon as I'm in you will leave."

"Ok. Fair enough."

The elevator ride was daunting. No sooner then I had pressed the button to my floor and the doors closed that I could feel the enclosed place light up with sexual energy. My whole body tingled from the it. His earlier words rang in my ears, _'Please tell me you feel this?' _I could feel it with every fiber of my being and it killed me that I would never get to indulge myself.

I was so grateful when the elevator bell rang and the doors. I quickly moved out of the elevator. I had to get away from him.

"Thank you for the lift. Good night…" I felt myself whisper his name. It rolled of my tongue like an invitation, "Edward."

He looked as though he was about to reach for me but stopped himself, "Good Night, Bella."

I turned to my apartment door could hear the elevator doors close behind me. I was certain he was gone so I let myself lose the control I had been holding onto for dear life. I fell on my knees and started to cry. The tears just poured. My heart was once again broken. I hadn't even kissed this man. Why was losing him so painful? Was it just because it was to _her_? I knew deep down it was more than that.

I jumped at the warmth of his skin touching me. His sexy voice sounded so broken when he knelt beside me and whispered, "Please don't cry, my love. Not for me. I'm not worth it."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

"Can we just talk? Please?" He begged.

"No! What? Why are you doing this to me? Do you delight in my torture?" He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Go. Please." I opened the door and left it open behind me. I knew he would follow. No matter how much begging I did he was determined to torture me. I heard it close behind me and without even looking I could feel his presence.

"Bella." He rasped.

"Oh God Edward. What more do you want from me? Here I am broken over you. Is that what you wanted because you go it?" I turned to face him and was surprise at what I found.

Edward was kneeling on the floor with his hands over his eyes. I watched as his chest heaved. "You're not the only one broken by the thought of losing someone. I can't lose you. I can't get you out of my mind."

"What about _her_?"

He looked up at me confused. "You know what? This act isn't going to work on me. Just go! I don't want to see you anymore. Go be with _her_. I'm sure she's probably waiting for you."

I tried to stand my ground but wasn't very successful. The tears streamed down my face. I was lying. I didn't want him to leave and I certainly didn't want him to be with her. But I wasn't about to allow myself to get hurt again. I determined my own existence. I wasn't going to allow this man to dominate me like Mike had done.

Edward stood up and pulled me to him, "What do u want me to say here? That I'm no good for you? That I'm a bastard that has no feelings and I will probably will play with you and then throw you away? Is that what you want to hear?"

I gasped. I knew I was in the eye of storm. He was calm but the anger was brewing underneath the surface.

"Do you want me to tell you that I honestly have no clue how to love someone? That I watch the love my parents have and envy them because I can't imagine finding that kind of contentment in one person?

Tears streamed down my face. He pulled my face to his chest, "That I've never been in a real relationship with anyone because I don't have a fucking clue how to be? That I want to know you on a much deeper level but I'm terrified of getting hurt?"

"You're terrified?"

"Immensely. Being near you goes against everything I have engrained myself. I'm a fuck em and leave em guy and you are changing that. I want more. I want so much more. Please, Isabella…let me have more."

I gasp. Here was this broken man standing before admitting his deepest darkest fears. I felt the urge to kiss his pain away. Take it all away.

"I am too. I've been hurt and I just don't think I can face that again."

He looked so morose. "Please. I can't live without you. You're Everything."

I reached up and kissed him gently. It was soft and moist and I could tell that he had actually been crying. He kissed me back. One chaste kiss led to another and then another and then all of the sudden he had my back pushed up against the wall and trailing kisses down my neck. With every kiss he whispered '_everything'_.

His mouth found mine and I willing accepted his advances. His kiss was light and tender but also strong and forceful. I felt him suck my bottom lip into his mouth and moaned at the sensation. I felt the lightening inside me crash down and I slid my tongue into his mouth. He so willingly allowed the entry. His hands held my hips to the walls and he crushed his pelvis into mine. The rough grinding motion made me nearly come where I stood.

He hitched my leg up over his hip and ran his fingers over my bare leg. His fingers brushed the inside of my thigh and I was certain he was about to run his fingers to my now drenched center. I was shocked when they found their way to my face instead.

I moaned as he kissed me wantonly. I couldn't hold back anymore. My fingers wrapped themselves in his hair and I pulled his face to mine. The kiss was explosive. He picked me up, easily.

"Which room is yours?"

I pointed to mine and he swiftly got us there.

He laid me down on the bed and moved on top of me. I was panting uncontrollably as every kissed sent fire through my veins. He slipped his finger under the top of my halter dress and ran them over my already taut nipples. He moaned at the feel of my bare skin against his hand.

He quickly moved me to slip my dress over my head. I lay before him completely exposed and while lust filled his eyes there was something more there. He wanted me yes, but it was beyond carnal desire.

He broke his gaze and moved his lips to my breast. His skilled tongue ran over my hard nipple as he rolled the other between his finger and thumb. I arched my back trying to meet his touch.

He methodically moved down dipping his tongue into my navel. He kissed my pelvis and then he moaned as he slipped my panties off.

"God, you smell good." He murmured. "Such sweet nectar."

Slowly his flicked my clit with his fingers. "If I taste you, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Please…"

Nothing more had to be said. He ripped his shirt over his head. I found myself staring at his gorgeous sculpted chest. A small trail of hair led down to his treasure trove and I was on an expedition to find said treasure.

He chuckled as he noticed my stares, "See something you like?"

"Very much so."

He spread my legs and angled my knees. "You haven't seen anything yet baby."

He moved his face to meet my core and teased me by trailing kissed up the inside of my thigh, never going where I wanted him the most. I let my head loll backwards as I breathed deeply, my heart pounding in anticipation, and then I felt it. He bit me. On the inner thigh. As I shot my head up and glanced at him he had a smug look on his face that let me know he was in control of this show. He then bent down and licked over the spot he bit and sucked harder. He started marking my skin with a force that made me tingle with pleasure and pain. Just the idea that I would bear a mark of his so close to my core gave me butterflies. He slowly came up for air and licked over the sensitive skin and put one last kiss on his mark before he trailed another wave of kisses right to my centre. I was undeniably dripping wet for him now.

With one quick movement he swiped his tongue along the inside of my folds trailing a path to my clit that had me instantly withering in pleasure. And to further tease me more, when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he started to dip his tongue torturously slow into my core lapping up my wetness.

"Heaven." I could hear him breath. He worked my sex with only his talented tongue. Never allowing his fingers to enter me. I wanted more. I needed more. As if he could read my mind he moved both his hands up to my breast and began massaging as his continued to drink from me. I raked my fingers over his biceps as his skilled fingers played with my nipples and his all too willing tongue flicked across my clit and then dived inside my folds.

"You taste better then I imagined." He continued working me over. He was relentless. "I want you to come with nothing but my tongue inside. I need to feel you. Come for me baby." He darted his tongue over his lips as he smiled. He was the key to my undoing and he knew it.

He bit my clit and used his teeth to pull up on my sex as he thrust his tongue once more inside me. That was all I needed to send me over the edge. I screamed his name and dug my nails into his arms as pure ecstasy over took my body.

He kissed and sucked at my thighs and my navel as I came down from my high. It took me a good few seconds before I could breathe at a semi-normal pace again and I'm sure I had contented lazy grin plastered across my face. When he looked up at me through hooded eyes, so dark I couldn't see the green in them anymore, he triggered once again the primal wild side I had just controlled.

"Edward, please. I need you."

His weight was fully on top of me as he moved my hair away from my face. He was mumbling to me as he kissed the crook of my neck and traced kissed across my collarbone. He finally brought his lips to mine and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. It was actually a turn on and I found myself craving him even more in that instant.

"I'm afraid." He whispered as he rose up a little and looked into my eyes.

"Of what?" I asked. _This man was pure sex what could he be afraid of?_

"I've never made love to a woman before."

In that moment my heart reached out to him. I never expected those words to come out of his velvety sweet mouth, especially after knowing how much experience he surely must have had. This wasn't simply fucking to him. This meant so much more. More like what it meant to me if I was being completely honest with myself. I touched his face, "You're doing wonderfully. Edward. Don't think about it so much. Just make love to me."

He smiled my favorite smile, that turned up at one side of his mouth, "Your wish, my command."

I chuckled. He was suddenly playful. I liked this side of him.

He leaned down and kissed me and with that, the playfulness was once again overpowered by raw lust and passion.

My fingers made a mad dash to his waistband and hurriedly I unbuttoned his pants and helped him slip them off. I couldn't help but stare of the massive bulge protruding from his light gray boxer briefs. _Oh god, this man is just FULL of surprises!_

He reached down to his pants, which were now lying on the floor, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a condom.

"I swear this hasn't been here since I was thirteen." He said with an embarrassed laugh. At my relieved yet curious expression we both chuckled.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and was tugging them down when I stopped him. "Let me do that."

I placed my hands over his and very slowly pulled them down releasing his cock from its entrapment. I once again thanked god for delivering this perfect male specimen to me. I took the condom from him and ripped it open with my teeth. I ran my hand down the length of his shaft and back up to the head of his throbbing dick. I slid my thumb over his slit gathering the pre-cum on the tip. Slipping my thumb in my mouth I heard him moan as I tasted him on my tongue.

I moaned and removed my thumb.

"Sex and Candy."

I placed the condom over the head of his dick and slowly unrolled it, running my fingertips over his bare skin before the latex touched.

"Woman! Are you trying to kill me here?"

I smiled. I had just as much power over him as he did me and I was elated by that thought.

Without warning he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed. He kissed me fervently and with so much passion it overwhelmed me. It then dissipated into more tender slow kisses and using his hands he centered himself between my legs. He pushed into me torturously slow for a split second and then pushed in completely causing me to let out an uncontrolled gasp. He filled me up and the friction set my body on fire. His thrust was hungry. From the moment he entered me it was like he couldn't stop and even if I wanted him to, which I didn't, I couldn't stop either. I didn't want to lose that connection. I needed him in me always. I was so utterly complete.

Our hearts beat in unison as our pants maintained perfect rhythm. We were synchronized with every movement. It felt as though we had been together forever. It could have been minutes or maybe hours all I know is time stood still as long as we connected.

"You feel this don't you?" He sucked my ear into his mouth as he thrust deep inside me.

"Please tell me you feel this. I don't think I could handle knowing I was alone in this."

"I feel it. Shut up and let this take over."

That was the last thing said. We made love until the wee hours of the morning. It was a good thing that Alice always had condoms in her room because we would have been in trouble otherwise. It was nearly four in the morning when we collapsed. Our bodies covered in sweat and aching from the constant motion. I couldn't imagine feeling any better than I did in that moment.

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Even after what had just happened a piece of me feared him already getting up and getting dressed to leave. I took a little bit longer then I normally would have. I wanted to give him the chance to leave discretely. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to laugh. My hair was all over the place.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think it was going to be like this. I knew he had immense sexual experience but what happened between us was not something you practiced. Not even with Mike had I ever experienced an orgasm like I had with Edward. I figured I had given him enough time so I walked back into the room.

I was surprised to find him back in his boxers and sleeping soundly on my bed. I climbed in next to him and pulled the covers over us. I turned my back to him and was curling up to go to sleep when I felt his strong arms pulling me to him. I smiled and a chill when down my spine as his gently whispered in my ear, "Goodnight my love."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N from Jeanne (SparklingWand): Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for your support. I am currently working on the EPOV of the last three chapters. I most likely will have it up in the next week or so. I'm also working on my own original fic called Don't Take the Girl. Please feel free to check it out as well. http://www(dot)fanfiction(doc)net/s/5930569/1/Dont_Take_the_Girl**

**I would like to send out a special thank you to my friend and beta Vron. Girl you are my lifesaver and guru! Also some much needed love to c. anna cullen author of I Know Those Eyes, jdbeaner author of Strings and HisSparklyness author of Game, Set, Love. These ladies are fantastic writers and believe me you will be sucked into their worlds as quickly and easily as I was.**

**So here it is people, please review and let us know what you think. We look forward to hearing what you have to say. Next stop, some EPOV love & then we are off to the Hamptons.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So let's try this again shall we ladies? I got a lot of reviews**  
**both good and bad I just wanna say that I'm so greatful for them no**  
**matter what but please bear with me I'm only human I'm bound to make**  
**mistakes, ill try to make it even better each time, I hope u like it!**  
**As always jeanne thank u for everything ur my gilr ily and a huge thx**  
**to JandMsMommy for being my lovely beta on this u rock ;) Today is JandMsMommy's birthday so Happy Birthday! Hope u like**  
**the changes and I love all of you always :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I wish I own me a sexy Rpattz, sadly I don't own that either kristen does!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I woke up the next morning and turned over in my bed to find a devastatingly gorgeous man lying next to me. I was astonished that he was still there, that he had stayed.

I gazed at his half naked body and couldn't believe my eyes. He had toned, muscular arms, a strong chest, and the most exquisite eight pack I'd ever seen that ended with a perfect "V" all the way down to his length.

"See something you like, beautiful? You can have it anytime you want. You know I won't complain." He grinned at me, and I looked away, embarrassed that he had caught me staring.

Before I could respond, he pulled me down to him and gave me one of the sweetest kisses I'd ever experienced. I melted in his arms and kissed him back with just as much force. If knew if I didn't control myself, I'd lose it completely and fall for him.

_You're already falling for him..._

He got on top of me and started a trail of kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, and on to my arms, making me moan softly.

"Edward…" I whispered.

He tenderly kissed my breasts and pressed his lips to my bellybutton. He made his way back up, locking his eyes with mine intently as if he were searching them for something.

I could feel myself becoming increasingly aroused, aching for more of him, but then he looked at me and said, "I really want to, Bella, but we can't. I don't have anymore condoms with me." He shrugged. "It's not like I planned this."

I tried to hide my disappointment by saying, "It's ok. I'm good."

"Really?" he asked. His eyes still blazed with desire, and he moved towards me again. "Oh God, I want this so much. I can't help myself."

His lips moved fervently against mine. I released a heavy breath as he pushed himself inside me. His movements were slower, calm, and meaningful as he gently thrust his hips, filling me completely. He touched my cheeks, kissed my eyelids, and buried his face in my neck. We looked deeply into each other's eyes throughout our love making until we both found our releases. We held each other afterwards, tangling our limbs and stroking each other's skin.

Eventually, we got out of bed and took a shower together to get ready for the day. I had no idea what was going to happen next since I was surprised he even stayed the night.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked him shyly as he was getting dressed.

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon," I said, although it came out sounding more like a question.

"Sounds good to me."

I went into the kitchen, expecting at any moment to be ambushed by the tiny little person that lived with me, but I heard nothing but silence. I went to her room and took a peek inside only to find an empty bed.

I laughed to myself, but I couldn't blame Ali. She had been hypnotized by Jasper from the very first moment, and Edward wanted to prove that he was nothing like I expected him to be. Perhaps Jasper and Emmett weren't what I expected either. I decided then that we should at least give them a chance.

I went back to the kitchen, and a few moments later, Edward joined me. I was so lost in thought, remembering the night before and that morning, that I didn't hear him come in. So when he grabbed my waist, I was startled.

"I'm sorry, baby, did I scare you? I thought you heard me coming in here. Let me make it up to you."

He started planting chaste kisses along my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, a small smile playing on my lips as his mouth glided over my skin.

I finished cooking, and we had casual conversation while we ate. Suddenly, he asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

I almost chocked on a piece of bacon. I wasn't expecting him to stay the night, nor was I expecting that he'd want to spend the day with me.

Although the idea made me both nervous and excited, I calmly said, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe going for a walk in Central Park. Then we could get some food and go to Serendipity afterward for desert." He caught me smiling at him and then explained, "Really, I'm only asking you there because I like Serendipity a lot." He chuckled.

"I thought only girls were crazy about that," I said with a laugh.

He laughed with me. "No, Isabella, I really do like that place. And no, it's not because of the movie. It's because they make the best deserts. Plus, it's a great place to talk and get to know each other better."

I blushed at his words.

_Really? He wants to get to know me? _

He continued. "So when we finish here, we can make a quick stop at my house. I don't want to do all we have planned in clubbing clothes."

I smiled and nodded.

We finished breakfast, and I left him to get dressed. I decided to wear my blue skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and some flats. When I returned to the living room, I found him flipping through channels. He turned his head, and the moment he saw me, it was as if his whole face lit up.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Really? This is nothing," I said, timidly.

He stood and walked to me. He placed his finger beneath my chin and gave me a soft kiss. "Well, to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world…no matter what you wear."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We arrived at his house within five minutes, and I was stunned as soon as I entered. It was a really beautiful loft, decorated with pricey looking furnishings. The guys seemed to have very exquisite taste, but I had no doubt that their mother did most of the designing and planning.

"I'll just be a minute," Edward said as he disappeared down the hall to his room.

I waited for him in the living room. I noticed right away that the loft was very quiet, so I assumed that if Jasper and Alice were there, they were probably sleeping since it had been such a long night.

I was pulled out my thoughts moments later when I saw what looked like a Greek god walking toward me. His hair was wet, and he was dressed in dark jeans and a white polo. A breath caught in my throat.

"So are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said, blushing. "Let's go." _Before we don't go out at all and spend the whole day locked in your room._

It was almost noon by the time we got to Serendipity. We ordered a large ice cream a la mode for two and settled into comfortable conversation.

"So, Isabella, tell me about you. I really want to get to know you, even if you think I'm some pervert. I can assure you, I'm not. And…I really want to see what we can make out of this intense attraction. We both know it's there, so why keep fighting it?"

I was astounded by his words. It seemed so surreal to me every time he expressed his desire to get to know me. Plus, I still wasn't sure I could entirely trust him. However, he did have a point; if I gave Jacob a chance, why not give him a chance too?

"So apart from what you already know, what else would you want to ask about me?"

"Let's start simple. What's your favorite color?" he asked.

My cheeks burned red. Up until a couple a weeks ago, it had always been blue.

"Green," I said nervously.

He noticed my hesitation and asked, "Why are you nervous? Is there something wrong?"

Looking down at the ice cream, I drew in a breath, embarrassed that I was actually about to tell him the reason for the recent change.

He touched my chin, raising my head so he could look into my eyes. "Don't hide from me, beautiful. You can tell me, you know."

"Um," I started, unable to resist him. "Well, your eyes are green."

He smiled. "Don't worry. My favorite color is brown. Though I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful shade of brown until I looked in your eyes."

Upon hearing that, I couldn't help but give in to him more. I was almost sure at that point that he was the total opposite of what I'd originally thought. It turned out that he was very well raised. Even though his parents were always busy, they were still a very close family. He was brought up to be a gentleman; a kind and giving person. I learned that he also went to NYU and then went to France after graduating to get his master's in Architectural Design. He loved to read, just like me, and he was very knowledgeable. We even talked about Jasper and Emmett a bit, and it became clear that he was tired of that life and wanted out. He just never found a good reason to…

"...until now," he said.

I blushed for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

_Was he doing it for me? Did he think I was a good enough reason?_

We talked for hours as we sat at Serendipity. I told him about my parents and the loving relationship they had., that they had been high school sweethearts and were still together. I informed him that I was a senior at NYU, that my goal was to become an editor because I loved books and wanted to spend my life surrounded by them.

Before we knew it, the day seemed to have flown by. We left to walk around Central Park, and he never let go of my hand the whole time. We continued to chat and talk about anything we could think of until the day was finally gone and it had grown dark. I knew I needed to get home, and with dismay, we made our way to my apartment.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked as we stood at the door. "Maybe you want to hang out or something? We can go to dinner and a movie."

"Yes, of course," I replied enthusiastically with a smile. I was beaming, and my stomach was doing somersaults inside me at the idea that he wanted to spend more time with me. While I was still a bit unsure, I learned a lot about him that day and was feeling increasingly trusting of him and his motives.

With that, we said our goodbyes and ended what was a perfect day. I entered the living room where Ali immediately pulled me into a tight hug, almost tackling me to the floor.

"Bella!"

"Oh my god, Ali. I have to tell you, that was the best day ever!" I stopped and suddenly remembered her absence when I woke up. "So, Alice, I noticed you weren't here this morning," I teased.

She blushed, and I held back a giggle. I couldn't recall ever seeing her blush before, so I knew she must really like Jasper.

"Bells, I had the best night. We left the club and ended up at his house, which was totally beautiful by the way…"

"Yeah, I know. I saw it this morning. It was gorgeous." _…just like him. _

Once again, I became lost in thought, recalling the perfection of the day, but that didn't stifle her excitement.

"He's the most perfect lover ever!" she continued. "He's such a gentleman; caring and loving. We made love all night and cuddled all day…Oh and Bella, they are going to the Hamptons!"

"Really?" I chuckled and smiled. "How do you know?"

"The subject just came up. They're leaving on Friday, and they are going to Yorkie's party too!"

I was elated on the inside. After what had happened the previous night and that day, I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward as much as possible.

We said our goodnights, and I went to my bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed. I got dressed and returned to my room where I noticed my cell phone light up with a message.

_I HAD THE MOST WONDERFUL DAY WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL. I WISH I WAS THERE IN YOUR ARMS. SLEEP TIGHT. LOVE, E_

I couldn't hide my smile as I read. I slept well that night, falling asleep to thoughts of Edward and knowing that he was thinking of me too. The next day couldn't come soon enough.

Our date the following evening was as perfect as the first. We went to dinner and then to a movie. He told me more about his life, and I told him more about mine. I could sense that he was being completely honest, so I wanted to be just as honest with him. I didn't want any secrets between us, so I decided to tell him about what happened with Mike and why I reacted the way I did when I saw that bitch Tanya. He told me that things were complicated with her, but he also assured me that he was going to end it for good. I smiled and sighed in relief at the thought.

We talked about the Hamptons and made plans to hang out while we were there. He even asked me to go Yorkie's party with him, which I had not expected him to do, but I beamed with excitement. He shared with me that he didn't date often and the few times he went to social events, he was usually with _her_. He made it clear that this was only because their families were friends and she was just a date; nothing more. I felt almost honored that he was taking me to the party and that it meant more to him than all his previous dates.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next couple of days consisted of us talking on the phone and he and Jasper coming over to the apartment after work. It was Tuesday, and we were leaving the next day for the Hamptons. I couldn't hide my disappointment that I wasn't going to see him until that Friday, so I was more than thrilled when he announced that he'd be spending the night with me before I left.

We spend that night ravaging each other, alternating between making sweet love and having passionately wild sex. Neither one of us slept. If there was a moment when we weren't having sex, we were talking or simply holding each other, savoring the time we still had together.

He had to leave early for work the next day. But before he left, he woke me with a tender kiss and with the promise that the days would go by quickly until we'd see each other again.

"I hope so," I responded sadly.

I got up a few hours later to the smell of bacon and eggs and found Alice happily bouncing around in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells! Morning!"

"Hey, Ali. You're cooking? Who's dying?" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. You know I cook. I just don't do it very often or as good as you do, but I'm kinda cheery and sad at the same time since I won't see Jazz for another two days. So I have to keep myself busy in the mean time. Come eat so we can get ready and leave."

We got dressed and left the apartment to pick up Rose before heading to the Hamptons. The ride was fun and relaxing as we gossiped and talked about our boys. I couldn't help but smile. Never in a thousand years would I have thought that Edward was so much different than the vision I had the first time I met him. It is true that you can never judge a book by its cover. As we drove, I decided to send him a text to see what he was up to.

_HEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE ARE ALMOST THERE. B_

A response came almost immediately.

_NOTHING. BORED HERE AT WORK. THINKING OF YOU. I MISS YOU ALREADY. E_

_ME TOO. 2 DAYS IS WAY TOO LONG. B_

_I'LL BE THERE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT. E_

_OK. SEE YOU. I'LL B THINKING OF YOU TOO. B_

I put my phone down and sighed blissfully. The effect he had on me never ceased to amaze me. We'd only known each other for a little over a month, and I couldn't even be away from him for two days without feeling empty.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We made it to our home in the Hamptons and got settled in our rooms. I loved being in that house, even if it meant the summer was almost over. We always had so much fun, and I had a feeling this year would be even better…since I'd be spending it with Edward.

I changed into a swimsuit so I could meet Rose and Alice by the pool to tan. We were typical girls who wanted to look our best for the guys and for the upcoming party. Since Edward, Jazz, and Emmett were unfortunately not arriving until Friday, we tried to think of ways to occupy ourselves until then.

"I know. Let's go shopping!" Ali exclaimed.

"You're kidding me, right Al?" Rose said with a laugh. "We already have too many clothes as it is. What else can we do?"

"We can call Jess, Ang, and some or the others and make it a girly day. You know, spa, mani, pedis, and lots of alcohol!"

"Now you're talking," Rose said.

I was lying in my bed that night, on the verge of falling asleep when my phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

_IS IT WIERD THAT I'M MISSING YOUR BODY NEXT TO ME RIGHT NOW? E_

I giggled quietly and blushed as I sent a reply.

_I DON'T THINK SO BECAUSE I FEEL THE SAME WAY. YOU HAVE SPOILED ME. B_

_I'VE MISSED YOU TODAY. FRIDAY CAN'T COME SOON ENOUGH. E_

_ME TOO, GET HERE ALREADY. B_

_I'LL BE COUNTING THE HOURS. GO TO SLEEP MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL. E_

_NIGHT. B_

The three of us spent the entire next day at the spa with Jess, Angela, and Mandy. We got facials, body scrubs, and deep tissue massages. We then went to dinner at Sophia's, our favorite restaurant, where we ran into Eric Yorkie and talked about the party.

"This is seriously going to be the best party ever!" he told us.

"Oh really? Better than the summer Mark found Emily and Leah drunk and screwing around, then joined them?" Rose asked, and we all laughed.

It was true; something interesting happened every year. The year before Mark had his threesome experience, Mr. Fox's seventeen year old son found him with Cindy, one of our friends from school.

"Hell yes," he replied. "Even better!"

We said our goodbyes to Eric and headed home, knowing we'd need plenty of rest to prepare for the next day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up the next morning with a smile already on my face, knowing it was only a matter of hours before I would see Edward again. I turned over in bed, preparing to get up when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said sleepily, expecting it to be either Ali or Rose.

Instead, the door opened, and I saw the beautiful green eyes that I've been dreaming of for the past two days staring back at me.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Edward! You're here!"

I jumped out of bed and ran into his arms, kissing and hugging him tightly.

"Wow. Is this kind of welcome I'm going to get? We should be apart more often." He chuckled. "I missed you so much, beautiful. The hours didn't pass fast enough. Is that weird?" he asked.

"No. I feel the same way. I'm so happy you're not the kind of person I thought you were. You're so sweet and such a gentleman. You're always thinking of me and what I want. So what's not to miss?" I said as Edward leaned forward to kiss me.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, sending tingles down my spine. I opened my mouth, and our tongues mingled, gentle and softly. I became lost in our kiss, barely noticing when he backed us up to my bed. He laid on top of me and dragged his mouth down my neck. The soft kisses soon turned to urgent ones, and his hands started to explore my body. Moisture seeped from between my legs as his fingertips grazed my thighs.

"Bella, you drive me crazy when I'm with you. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. And when we're apart, I'm only thinking of you. What are you doing to me?"

"I don't know, but you're not alone. I feel the same way. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish; my command, my lady," he whispered.

With that, we desperately pulled each other's clothes off, blindly tossing them to the floor in a pile. He kissed my neck, my breasts, and pinched my nipples with his fingertips before taking them in his mouth.

I moaned loudly. "Edward, that feels so good. Keep going."

He dragged his mouth down to my stomach, over my belly button, and stopped when he reached my center.

"Tell me what you want, Bella."

"I want you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me in your mouth," I begged.

He lowered his head and started gently licking my slit. I gasped when his tongue grazed my clit, and I would have lost it completely if he hadn't moved away a moment later.

"You like that, baby? Let's see if you like this."

He brought his hand up to push one, then two fingers inside me. I threw my head back and writhed against him.

"Oh god, Edward. You're driving me crazy. I want you. I need you inside me."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes, baby. Come on; I can't take any more."

He slid his fingers out of me and moved to lay on top of me, teasing my wet center with the head of his dick.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Your cock. Give it to me now."

He smirked and thrust into me. He moved slowly at first, rolling his hips and filling me entirely, but I wanted more.

"Faster, Edward, harder…"

With a grunt, he brought his hands down to my hips, holding me firmly as he sped up his movements and pounded into me.

"Oh yes, baby, just like that. Harder, Edward. Give me all you got. I can't get enough of you."

I raised my hips and gripped him by the shoulders so that he was inside me even deeper. It didn't take long before I could feel my release coming.

"Oh, Edward! I'm gonna cum!"

He slipped a finger between us and pressed it to my clit, causing my entire body to tremble.

"Like that, Bella? Cum for me, baby."

I arched my back and exploded with pleasure, my orgasm coursing its way through my body. He quickly followed with his own release, thrusting one final time and cumming inside me with a groan. Weak and exhausted, he collapsed on top of me, and we both struggled to steady our breathing.

We laid in bed the rest of the day, talking and holding each other, until evening came and he decided it was time for us to get ready for the party.

"We can't seem to get enough of each other," he said as he stood to leave, but I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Baby, I've got to for now, or we'll never make it to the party."

I frowned at him. "But why do you have to leave? You can stay with me."

"I'll be back in an hour, tops. Then you are mine for the rest of the weekend." A hard line suddenly formed in his forehead, as if he were lost in thought.

"Are you ok, baby? What are you thinking about?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm ok, sweetie. It's just… Don't get mad, okay? But my parents are throwing another party on Saturday, and we kind of need to be there."

Looking down, I said, "Okay, what's the problem with that? It's just a party, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, love. I really don't want to be there, and if I have to go I want you to go with me. But I don't want to pressure you."

"Um, Edward, I really don't know what to say. I mean, didn't you say you wanted an out?"

"Yes, babe, but is not that easy. I have to talk to my parents about it. Jazz and Em want to do it too so we are trying to make this our last party. Please say you'll think about it? At least we'll be together, right? Look, I got to go for now. Go take a bath, get more beautiful than you already are, and I'll come back in an hour, okay? We can talk about it in the morning. No pressure. I lo- Um, see you, gorgeous."

My eyes widened.

_What was he really going to say 'I love you'?_

Once Edward had left the house, I ran from my room, eager to tell my friends what I had just _almost_ heard.

"Alice! Rose!" I called out. "Oh my God! I think Edward was about to say the 'L' word to me!"

"Awww, Bells, you deserve it! I hope he says it soon!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, you deserve the world and then some. I mean, what's not to love about you?" Rose said as she pulled me into a light hug.

"Thank you, girls! You know exactly the right words to say. Now let's get ready to party!"

I went to take a bath, the whole time struggling to grasp the idea that Edward could truly love me. I knew he could have anyone he wanted, but the way he treated me and the words he'd spoken to me made it clear that I was the one he wanted to be with. And there was no doubt in my mind that I love him too.

An hour later, I was ready and dressed, my hair arranged in a beautiful and intricate up-do. I opened the door when the bell rang, and before me was a vision in white. Edward was wearing a pair of white slacks and a white shirt with long sleeves that were rolled to his elbows.

"Hi," he said. "You looked absolutely beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," I said shyly.

I was wearing a simple one shouldered white dress with a silver line down the center and a pair of silver stilettos. I didn't see my appearance as anything extraordinary, but according to him, I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Being the gentleman that he was, he held his hand out for me to take. "Shall we?"

When we arrived at Eric's party, it was in full swing. I noticed that all my friends were there, and that each one was already on the verge of being classified as "trashed". "Bella!" I heard Jess shout from across the patio. "You made it!"

She flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, almost knocking me into the pool in the process. Luckily, Edward was there to steady me before I fell in.

"Okay, Jess," I said, laughing and pulling away from her. "I get it; you are happy to see me. Now let's party!"

Within two hours, I was as drunk as the rest of my friends. We danced to the deafening music and played drinking games. Countless people jumped or were pushed into the pool fully clothed. It was the one night out of the summer when we could all let loose and not worry about any obligations or responsibilities.

Edward didn't leave my side for most of the night. He stood next to me, holding my hand and placing delicate kisses along the back of my neck.

"Hey, babe," he said at one point, whispering into my ear. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin immediately. "I'm going to get us some more drinks, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay. Don't take too long," I said.

He pulled me to him and gave me a short but passionate kiss that left little to the imagination. "I'll miss you," he said and walked away.

While he was gone, I made my way to Jasper and Emmett. We didn't talk long, but it was easy to tell from our short conversation that they were very similar in personality to Edward. They were well-mannered, and both seemed to be very kind, just like him.

Suddenly, a voice to my right said, "Hey, Bella. How are you?" I turned my head and saw Jacob standing next to me.

"Oh, hey, Jake. I'm good and you?"

"Pretty good. So how's it going? I feel like we haven't talk in a while. You look really beautiful by the way. I guess things are kind of looking up between you and Edward, huh?"

"Yeah, they are. I'm really sorry if I gave you the impression that there was something between you and me."

"It's okay, Bella. I'll settle for your friendship." He chuckled. "And here I was coming to see if you wanted to come with me to the Cullen's party tomorrow."

I looked at him in confusion at first as I had forgotten all about the party. "Um, Jake. I don't know if I want to go. Edward told me to, but I'm not sure yet. That's not my kind of party, you know? But we'll see. Speaking of Cullen's, have you seen Edward?" I asked, glancing around.

"No, I haven't seen him," Jake answered.

"Sorry, Jake. We'll talk in a bit. Edward's been gone for a while, and he was kind of drunk, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, Bella. Later."

I turned my attention back to Jasper and Emmett. "Guys, I'm gonna go look for Edward. Maybe he's sleeping in a closet," I told them with a laugh.

I went inside the house, searching each room, but he was nowhere to be found. I was starting to get concerned and considered enlisting the help of the guys when I remembered that Eric had a basement. I headed down the stairs, not expecting to find him there. I could still feel the effects of the alcohol, so I moved slowly down the dark staircase.

As I reached the landing, I began to hear the sound of arguing and yelling. I rounded the corner only to see that it was Edward and a blond that I knew was Tonya. I became angry immediately. Their heated words were barely audible because of the loud music, but I could see that his back was against the wall. She was stepping closer to him until she pressed her body into his. She kissed him roughly, and he did nothing. He stood still, not making any attempt to stop her. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he saw me standing there, watching. I turned away from him and bolted back up the stairs.

"Bella! Bella! Please wait! It's not what you think!" I heard him yell.

I ran from the house in tears. I couldn't understand what had happened or why it happened. I thought everything was perfect, but instead, Edward hurt me just as I expected he would. Everything I had begun to believe was a lie, and Edward was never going to change.

Luckily, Eric's house wasn't far from mine, so I arrived home quickly. I locked myself in my room, and I didn't even bother to make it to my bed. I fell on the floor and buried my face in my hands, sobbing loudly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Bella, open the door. I know you're here. I can hear you. Please, baby, It's not what you think. Don't be like this. Just let me explain," Edward pleaded.

"Go the hell away," I said angrily through tears. "I don't ever want to see you again, Edward Cullen! You are never going to change! You're nothing but a man whore. I always knew you were. Get out now!

"But Bella!"

"Get out! Or so help me God, I will call the police. Go to your whore. She's probably happy now that she has you. You can do whatever you want. Just leave me the hell alone! I will find someone who wants me for me; don't worry about that."

The more I ranted at him, the more strength I incurred, and suddenly I was no longer sad; I was simply furious. How could I have been so naïve to think that he was ever going to change for my sake?

"Leave, Edward. You had your chance. Now I'll give it to someone who deserves it." I stood up and stepped to the door. "Oh and Edward, now that I've thought about it, I will go to your party. I just won't be going with you."

* * *

**A/N: so I hope u like this now we did it with love and ill try to make**  
**it even better, this story is going to slow a bit so I can give it my**  
**best! Love ya all ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So yes I'm baaaackkk! I know I took forever to update but dear hubby bought me a laptop so now I can update faster yei for me I had a lot of fun writing this chappy is been a while and RL has been hectic I do hope that I would update weekly let's see, also a BIG thanks from the bottom of my heart to all of you that reviewed and put me on alerts it makes my heart warm, also you know I'm only human so I'm bound to make mistakes, so bear with me please, I can't please everybody but I try as much as I can with this story ok, I'm not very good in writing but I put my heart to it! i made a mistake last chap and put on chap 10 when this is chap 10 sorry!**

**Also I wanna thanks sooooooo much to Laury4Rob and Queenyuks for betaing this u girls rock im sending you a personal Edward to each one of you 2 thank you for your help n everything love u!**

**Also I'm on twitter if u wanna follow let's talk for a bit marcie21**

**I know ill shut up now just rambling… enjoy!**

Chap 10

Next morning I woke up and saw my two best friends sleeping next to me, for the looks of it they know what happened last night otherwise they would be with their respective boyfriends, the thought made me smile no matter what they will always be there for me as I for them.

I know I drank a lot last night but I remembered everything as pure why did he have to do it?

My feelings for him were growing I tore the wall I had against him and this is how he repays me?

I poured my heart to him about mike he did the exact same thing!

I'm not the naïve little girl no more this time is not going to be the same.

Bella are you ok honey? Rose asked me... Yes Rose why wouldn't I? Everything is just perfect!

Don't lie to me Bella I know you are hurting Edward told us what happened I think is a misunderstanding why don't you talk to him? We were all very drunk at least hear him out not everything is as it seems.

Talk to him rose are you kidding me? I saw him kiss that slut why should I? He's dead to me!

Try to hear him out bells he was devastated he even cried, she tricked him because she knew how he felt about you! She was jealous because apparently Edward wasn't giving her the time of day anymore, he only wanted you, she knew you were going to be at the party and went straight for it.

I don't care he did nothing and I saw him so there's nothing else to talk.

about what I do know is that before I take him out of my life he's going to pay no one ever again is going to mess with me.

So prepare yourselves because tonight we are going to that party and I know exactly who I'm going to bring. Two can play this game.

Bella are you sure about this Hun? Ali asked me with the most loving face ever.

Yes Alice I need to do this I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine he proved to me last night that he didn't change at all he misses his whoring days he's going to have them back he knows how I feel about him, about cheating about everything so let's make him suffer for a bit.

So my beautiful friend that's where you come in I need to look beautiful so get ready to work your magic on me.

Apparently there's no changing your mind about this Bella so yes I guess I'll help you. She gave me a warmth smile.

We all made breakfast and made small talk about all the other good things that did happened on the party apparently everyone had a lot of fun even a few of our friends it turns out our little friend Nate was found getting it on with josh´s mother ah yorkies party never disappoints.

there where a few embarrassment also like how they found Mandy's boyfriend making out with her best friend Claire they got into a huge cat fight that eventually broke up the party what I wouldn't give to have seen that but of course with my luck how would I.

I remembered I had to make an important call, when I got my blackberry I had 20 missed calls, 15 voicemails and 13 texts, I knew they were from him but I wasn't ready for that yet so I ignored it and went for the number I was looking and dialed, he picked up at the second ring

_Hey Bella are you ok?_

Yes Jake I'm fine I don't want to talk about it, but the reason for my call is that I decided that I do want to go with you to the party pick me up at 8?

_Are you sure about this Bella?_

Christ what's the problem with everyone yes!

I'm ok but if you don't want to go fine ill go by myself I spated at him.

_No I'm sorry I do want to go with you I'm just asking because you know what happens at this kind of parties you know I will never force you to do anything you don't want to but maybe you won't like everything you see._

I cringed at the thought of having to see Edward with Miss Skunk, maybe I do have to think about going again no I kept my ground I'm going Jake that's it see you tonight ok?  
_  
Ok Bella look forward to it. Bye_

After my call with Jacob my mind started running I'm I really prepared to see him with her? Just the thought of last night makes my eyes water, but I have to go I have to show him what he could have with me I actually thought he was the one silly me right?

I pushed the thought away I went to my room I was determined to have fun tonight, I just needed to find the sexiest dress ever he is going to drool.

Poor Edward he won't even know what hit him.

Ali! I need your help, I need the sexiest dress in this house I don't care who it belongs to I want it Edward Cullen is going to learn not to mess with me.

B. you still with that?

Why would you want to go to that party?

Why don't you talk to him first he's been calling nonstop to all of our cell phones because apparently we will never get trough yours, I don't think he even slept last night, there's more to it, if he wanted to do it, he wouldn't be feeling bad and chasing after you please think about it before you make the wrong decision.

Alice who's side are you on anyway?

I told you guys this morning I was going there's no turning back now. I know what he did I saw him remember? He didn't start but he sure as hell didn't stop her either.

So you know I love you Ali but I need to do this for myself ok? I know it probably won't change much or do much but I need peace of mind ok?

Yes B I get you don't worry I will help you with anything you want hell ill make you the most beautiful one there.

I spent most of the day getting ready I found the perfect dress it was a short electric blue cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, it fitted my body flawlessly with the perfect six inches silver Manolo's tall I was going to rock.

_I hope I don't fall down tonight_ I laughed.

As promised Ali did my hair and Rose did my makeup, when I was done I stood in front of the mirror and smiled with an evil grin ahh Edward _you´ll be sorry_.

Blew a kiss to the girls ok ladies I will see you at the party right? Of course babe they both said we wouldn't leave you alone in a time like this that's what friends are for right in good and bad?

Alice said, but Rose been like she is, I still think your making a mistake B with going to the party and not hearing him out first, I know for certain he didn't mean it, please think it trough and be careful I just don't want you to regret it and do something you don't like I love you Bella and you and Edward were perfect for each other anybody could see that, my eyes were tearing up, I know Rose don't you think I'm hurting right now?

It kills me that I had to witness that last night that I believed him that he changed?

I went through it with mike that will not happen again; I will see you guys there ok?

At eight sharp the bell rang, Jacob was on the other side and he looked so handsome, he had some black slacks a light green shirt, rolled up to his sleeves, was looking hot tonight if I wasn't already been so hung up on Edward I would definitely give him the time of day.

Wow Bella you look absolutely gorgeous, the word doesn't do you justice that dress looks amazing on you.

Why thank you Jacob of course my blush gave me away shall we?

He took my hand but stopped right away Bella are you sure about this?

This is all very sudden you just fought with Edward last night and you want to go to this party?

You hated them so I'm assuming is just to get back at him right he look at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes, no Jacob I really want to go who knows maybe I made the wrong choice back then, I smiled at me ok Bella whatever you say let's go.

We made comfortable conversation on the way over things were never awkward between us is was just relaxing and warm, when we got there I was amazed the Cullen manor in the Hamptons was even more beautiful here than in the city it had perfect manicured lawns greens, it was threes stories up and a beautiful fountain on the middle it radiates taste.

So are you sure you are ready for this B where here, I took a deep breath to calm myself down, is it possible that I'm not even in the house and I can feel him already?

Yes Jacob as ready as ill ever be.

_Here goes nothing_.

The place was almost full, people having a good time, drinking, not having a care, the decoration was very similar to the other house it had Mrs. Cullen written all over it, great paintings, beautiful furniture's, vases and decorations all over I had to give it to her she has exquisite taste.

Looking around the house I found the girls they were with their respective dates, Emmett as always gave me his crushing bear hugs and Jasper such a gentleman as always, they looked at me like waiting for something, ok guys you can stop looking at me like that I'm ok if I wasn't I wouldn't have come ok so is cool we can chat and be carefree a tray of champagne walked by just the courage I need, ¨bottoms up¨.

We were talking and having fun when I felt it, it was in the air since I got here but now is extreme he must be close, why does he do that to me?

Chills trough my spine when he came to me and whispered in my ear.

_Bella…you came, can we talk?_

No Edward we can't I was obvious last night you took your pick so why should we talk? I'm fine, your fine like its suppose to be so no sweat besides I'm here on a date so you should find yours I'm sure she's around here somewhere just waiting for you. So…

Date what date?

He asked looking everywhere who are you here with?

What you think because you can do whatever you want I'm not entitled to come here with a date I said laughing at him.

You swore you were never going to come to one of these parties and if you did it was with me now you brought someone else?

Was is it to you Edward I said laughing… ¨you said you were in to me and that you'll never cheat because that life was over but in the first chance you got, you went back into her arms what did you missed her? You could have just said so and save all as this regret¨.

I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm, no Bella it wasn't like that I can explain please I don't want her no more, she pushed herself to me I was drunk I wasn't thinking please believe I want no one but you, he seemed sincere and I wanted to forgive him but I was hurt beyond explanation, look Ed…

Is something wrong B, Jacob asked you look flushed, Jacob that's your date Jacob? He laughed

Yes Edward he is do you have a problem with that?, is not of your damn business anyway so, Edward here you are baby I've heard her say that _bitch_ I've been looking all over for you, ¨the party is about to start and I want to be with you, I can't be with no one else¨ she said touching him everywhere, oh hey Bella, Jacob, it was that bitch she had the nerves to say hi to me after all she's done, well _Edward _I guess we should leave you to it right lets go Jacob. At that point I was boiling and just wanted to kick her ass.

Are you ok Bella?

I know that had to be difficult for you.

Why would you say that Jacob I meant every word he's not over this life yet I need someone that's going to be there for me and no one else, let's go have another drink ok?

We heard glass clinking and I knew it was time to start Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were giving their traditional speech, they were perfect as always he was in a black suit with no tie, and she was wearing a black long strapless dress with her hair up, and the most beautiful harry Winston diamond necklace they were looking flawless like always they had such good taste and such class that I didn't get how a fine woman like her could be into this stuff; I guess people could be deceiving right?, after all we all have a kinky side maybe that's a way to keep their marriage alive, I didn't see the case because when they looked at each other you could see the love that eradicates from both of them, it was pure, honest, why couldn't I find that too? _Yeah right_ like that's going to happen… I fell for their son go figure.

So… Mr. Cullen said "the evening starts now, you all know the rules nobody is new here, no means no, and _remember_ what happens in this house never leaves understood?"

"Enjoy yourselves will see you at the end of the night."

Now I was so nervous why did I get myself into this? I'm not that type of girl but I had to prove a point _Yay _for me!

it backed fired totally now I don't know what to do, I see Edward on the other side, with the skank of course she's trying to get in his pants, but he looks at me at the same moment like trying to reassure me, what is he trying to convey? That nothing has changed? I'm still the one?, _too_ _late Cullen_, that boils my blood and Jake is right next to me so I look at him in the eyes come forward and start kissing him, he kisses me soft, gentle, he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him I've got to say his not Edward he never will be but wow he sure can kiss, things are getting hot, he's touching me, my arms, back, legs _I'm I really doing this?_ I guess there's no turning back now, I start to really get into it to unbutton Jake's shirt when all of the sudden he's not kissing me anymore but rolling in the floor Edward is on top of him hitting him hard, EDWARD! Stop it what are you doing stop hitting him! Noooo…

I started to pull them and fell back to the floor, Emmett and jasper where there in less than a minute trying to break them apart they are tearing the living room apart, the couch is turned to the floor, vases broken, glass shattered everywhere, this is a nightmare I have to get out of there I'm walking to the front door when they both call me "BELLA! Wait don't go".

I go out and they are right behind me the party has stopped and everyone is watching the show_ "_leave me alone both of you; I have nothing to say to either of you. Edward things between us are OVER got it you made up your mind last night when you preferred her over me so you had no right to beat Jake up he's only been nice to me all the time he's been my friend."

Aw come on Bella you honestly believe that?

He's trying to get in your pants from day one he saw that we were fighting he took the chance and went for it!

This time Jake came to Edward, busting his lip, ow my mouth you fucker Edward said touching his bloody lip, you are going to pay for that!, they started fighting again, Edward hit Jacob in the eye, Jacob punched his stomach, they were pushing each other grabbing each other clothes, punching each other they rolled over through all the front of the house till the ended inside the fountain kicking and grabbing hitting, oh my god stop!

"ENOUGH!"

"You are embarrassing yourselves and our family name". We all turned around at the same time and saw Carlisle standing there with a very angry look on his face; I was scared never have I seen a man with such anger in his eyes, everybody inside the house NOW!

"And as far as you two go…" pointing directly at Edward and Jacob both of you are banned from the next four parties and I don't want to hear it, this is enough! How old do you think you are? Fighting like hormonal teenagers embarrassing yourselves and my guests, get out of there and fix yourselves up, this is never too happened again or you will both face the consequences do I make myself clear?

Damn even I was afraid of him.

"_Yes sir"_ they both said at the same time.

"Bella…" they both pleaded. like I said I don't want to hear it from neither of you I'm done, I started walking back to the house so that someone will take me home, now that I think about it I don't think _Manolo_ would be too pleased if I did something like that to his wonderful creation, all of the sudden I felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me aside to a closed space it had to be non other that Edward, "ugh"! Again? What did I tell you Edward I don't want to talk to you, don't you get it?

"Bella wait… hear me out please is not what you think I promise give me a chance to explain, just 2 minutes of your time if you're not pleased don't ever talk to me again but at least give me the benefit of the doubt."

He had me there I could listen to him maybe I would make up my mind after that it would give me peace.

"Ok Edward you got two minutes and counting… go."

"ok so…" he started talking he was nervous passing his hand through his hair even more than usual, "look this is what happened, I went inside to get drinks right and I was on my way back when all of the sudden Tanya appears next to me drunk out of her mind yelling at me asking me how I could do that to her?

that I didn't even looked at her no more that we were meant to be together that we worked so well together and that I didn't give her the time of day anymore and I only wanted to be with you.

" I stopped her right there and told her that you were it for me that I wanted out of this life that you made me want to be a better man, she was furious yelling that you were just one more game to me that I loved her that I wanted her so when I tried to leave she cornered me and went for it she said she was going to prove to me that I wasn't over her, and that's when you came in, but I swear to god Bella I told her no I only want to be with you, your it for me baby, today has been the worse day ever, I've never fallen for anyone before, because of my previous lifestyle I just used girls but never wanted to be with someone like this before, please believe me Bella…_my Bella_ he said almost as a whisper."I am at the point where I can't see myself without you."

At this point I was crying and so was he, but before I could say anything he pushed me back to a car got in between my legs, looked at me with those beautiful piercing green eyes.

"Please Bella, forgive me, I swear I only want you".

I looked at him and so sincerity in his eyes I slowly nodded, all of my anger dissipating at that moment, there was only me and him, he lean down and gave me the most electrifying kiss ever, it started slowly… taking each other in, but after a few minutes all of our emotions boiled into a frenzy kiss, he pulled me on top of the hood of a black Ferrari without breaking our kiss, he's hands were everywhere, my hands, my legs and down leaving a trail of heat in my body, he touched inside my thighs going up, and reaching my underwear and moving it aside, when he got to my slit and entered two fingers inside me and groan "oh baby… so wet for me already".

I was lost in the feeling of his fingers in and out of me, I didn't know where we were, all I care was our heated bodies crushing together ,he never broke the kiss, I was already feeling dizzy "oh my god Edward if you keep doing that I'm gonna come to soon baby".

"oh no… he said, "I'm not done with you yet baby this day has been to fucking long without you and I want to make the most of it".

He kissed my mouth and trailed down my throat, unzipping my dress he took my breast, and got my nipples in his mouth, "ahh…" I cried "Edward that feels so good, I missed you to.

He went lower and lower making a trail of kisses till he was _there_ oh god, how I wanted him ,his tongue all over my slit, making me even wetter, he got my clit in his mouth and started sucking. I cried out of pleasure "baby this is good", I was practically pulling his hair out I was in such high I didn't even think anyone could hear us.

"ung baby" I bit my lower lip as he added a finger and work it with his mouth never leaving my pussy, then he added another finger and all of my sense went overdrive, "oh my god I can't hold it for long baby", he pushed three fingers and that talented mouth of his and that was my undoing "ahh… baby.. Edw…. I'm gonna cu…"

"That's right baby come for me I want to hear you, ahhhhhhhh"

that was one of the best orgasms I had in my entire life, he took his fingers out of me and licked them, it was such a turn on I was coming out of my high got off the hood of the car and pushed him to it, I started undoing his belt kissing him, tasting myself in him, it was turning me on even more got he's pants off and his boxers stroking him.

"ohhh Bella you don't have to do that I just wanted to show you how much I missed you". oh Edward and now is my _turn _let _me _show _you_ how much I've missed you.

I got down and kiss the head tasting the salty precum coming out of him, put it in my mouth and started sucking him HARD! "Bella baby that feels good don't stop". His hands in my hair showing me how much he wanted it, it got it deeper, and deeper till his head was in the back of my throat.

"ahhh Bella…you… I'm not going to last long like that baby, I started humming and with my hand I massaged his balls, I felt he was getting close, he tried to pull him, he was panting "oh my god… Bella come on I don't wanna cum in your mouth" but I has having none of that I stroke faster, and hummed some more until I had all of him in my mouthed, his body tensed and I felt him twitching in my mouth until I swallowed till the last drop".

He pulled up fast and gave me a hard kiss "wow baby that was just…no words" he then whisper seductively in my ear "now get ready to be fucked".

I was again one more time on top of the hood kissing him, his head found my entrance and he pushed hard, fast, "ahh Edward baby just like that fuck me, ahh harder…harder" this was good, this was heaven, we were sweaty and hot, but we didn't care, we belonged together we worked good together, I started to feel the tightness in my stomach I knew I wasn't far he felt it too "come on baby let go come for me… lets come together" I was gasping for air at that moment the pleasure overwhelming and I let go "ahh… Edward three more strokes and I came again _Edward_, "Bella…"he gasped and he came hard inside me filling me with his juices "oh god baby that was just ahh…" he collapsed on top of me.

Baby that was just amazing I can't even put words on how you make me feel, there's only you I promise please believe me when I say this, I look at him and said… "yes Edward, I believe you, I was really hurt because for the short time that I've known that you are it, I don't want anybody else and the thought that I lost you made me terrified" I grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eyes, why don't we give this another try?

**Phew excuse me ladies while I go change my panties I was imagining him doing those exact same thing to me I can't help it I'm a perv * runs and hide***

**Now be a sweet and show me some loves will you, let's see where we take these crazy kids next shall we?**

**Where do we go from here suggestions anything you want? Shall we kick Tanya's ass? I think so too! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ladies, here we are again, yes I know is taken a few more weeks to post, but my pc went nuts first word got messed up and then the wireless, all the forces of nature so thank you for those that still are here with me im enjoy this journey so much, so you know there´s a lot of fluff here not everything is smut ya know, I think youre gonna like E some more :) **

**So a HUGE thanks to Sparklingwand because she fucking rocks and I love her, shes my prereader and helps me like A LOT! I have no words for you bb, and if youre not reading her story.. Don't Take The Girl shame on you, is the sweetest thing ever also I wanna thank soooo much to my new beta because shes awesome and help me a lot BrennAstoTle shes the sweetest thing ever so thank you!**

**I Don't own twilight but I bribe Jeanne every week so she can lend me her E.**

**Ok quit rambling enjoy!**

Lying down on my bed, I was lost in my thoughts to the events of last week. So much had changed in so little time. If someone had told me a week ago that I would be here today sleeping in the arms of the man I love …Wait _love?_ Seriously? Isn't a bit soon for that? Or is it?

We've been together off and on for a few months now. We've run into a few... ahem... problems but we can't help it. Everyone has problems, but something just draws us together like magnets, like gravity. We tried to stay away and I tried to hate him. I tried to make him hate me but nothing I did worked. I can't help it I think I am in love with Edward Cullen. I can't say that I'm not scared because I am. I mean Edward is so new at this whole relationship thing, this whole being monogamous thing. His life has been based on sex with no emotions, but the way he has been with me lately throws that thought out the window. This week has been nothing but hearts and flowers. Never in a million years would I have dreamed of seeing Edward like this. Maybe I was wrong about him. In the back of my mind there's always going to be a part of me that will worry but now I'm in too deep. I just have to trust him and hope for the best.

I can't stop thinking about the night we got back together and smile. After our hot and steamy make up sex on the hood of a very hot car, our relationship did a 180. He was a perfect gentleman, caring, and sweet. We had the nicest conversation afterwards. We also set the record straight, no more lies, no kissing other people and no more secrets.

I remember crystal clear everything he said to me. I kept looking in his eyes to see if I could find the lies in them, but there was nothing more than pure sincerity and real meaning behind them.

"Bella I swear to you that I'm done with that life. The fact that my father banned me from the next four parties worked perfectly and he didn't even realize it. I was looking for the perfect excuse to leave and he handed it to me in a silver platter."

"Edward" I started to say...

"No. Bella let me finish" He interrupted.

He grabbed my face between his hands and looked me in the eyes "I promise you that from now on, from the bottom of my heart, that I will do anything and everything in my power to make you trust me again. To always put a smile on your face. I. Promise. You, NO more lies."

It was the sweetest thing ever, like they say... he had me at hello.

He took me home after that and we talked some more. I was getting sleepy so he took me to bed and when he took me in I asked him to stay but he didn't want to. The rejected look on my face had him explaining, "It's not that I don't want to stay the night beautiful because believe me I do it's just..." He stammered. "I want to do this right this time around, I want to court you, take you on dates, give you flowers the way we should have done it the first time. You deserve so much more than what I did. So let me woo you as they would say and I promise you won't regret it. So sleep my angel and I'll leave after your fully out."

His small speech made me blush. I was thinking can this really be the truth?

Am I finally getting a happy ending?

"So please go to sleep my angel and I promise to be here when you wake up."

I had a peaceful sleep after that.

The next day the morning sun was heating the skin on my back; I stretched in my bed and found a piece of paper with my name on it laying next to me on the pillow.

_Isabella: _

_Good morning beautiful! You have no idea how much I wanted to stay the night with you. You looked so peaceful, so calm and happy. That's everything I ever wanted for you, but I have to do this right. Hopefully we don't have to be apart anymore. I can't even tell you how happy it makes me that you forgave me. I don't think I could have gone another day without you. I'm feeling things I never thought possible and it's because of you. I smile more, I laugh more, and I have a reason to get up in the morning. You look beautiful when you sleep. Did you know that you talk on your sleep? It was very interesting and I hope someday to hear those words out loud. I hope you slept well and I can't wait to see you. _

_Always thinking of you._

_E.C._

I groaned. Oh my god what did I say? I hope nothing too embarrassing. I'll get it out of him sooner or later. I was so happy. I hoped things would stay like this for a long time. Preferably forever. I'm getting used to waking up next to him and having our days of just talking. I just hope that when we get back to the city that it doesn't break our little bubble. I won't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy the moment. I tend to over think everything. I'm just going to let loose and let things take their course.

I was so overwhelmed by everything. He was sweeping me away; although if that is how we're going to make up every time we have a fight, we should definitely fight more often!

-XXXX-

One day, just hanging around with the gang, Edward came up to me and said, "My parents want to meet you Bella."

It's a good thing I wasn't drinking anything. I froze, sharply inhaled then started coughing on my own saliva.

They what?

Really?

Could I meet them?

Maybe they are entirely different by day. Lead a double life. They definitely weren't in the norm.

He saw me hesitating and spoke up quickly, "Don't worry love they want to meet all of you. They want to see the three ladies that have swept us away.

He continued, "She complained that we weren't spending enough time with them, so they want to meet you. So... Dinner at my house Friday at seven, I'll pick you up."

The three of us were frantically looking at each other. Alice looked extremely nervous and Rosalie had a weary expression plastered on her face. I mean really? They wanted to meet us? I mean do they even know that it's because of us that their sons don't even want to participate in these "parties" anymore? Well let's just hope for the best right?

So that little bit of news brings us to today. We were now making a mad dash from store to store, losing our minds I might add, trying to figure out what to wear to this dinner party.

"Oh my god B! Do you think they'll like us?" Alice said; breaking the strange silence that was surrounding our little threesome.

"What's not to like Ali?" I replied.

"I mean we are nice girls. We come from good families and we are well prepared, and we are freaking awesome. So what's not to like?" Rose said.

"Wow Rose "freaking awesome"? I never thought I'd see the day that I would hear you say that."

"I'm sorry I guess Emmett is rubbing on me." She shrugged.

"So enough chit chat what are we going to wear?"

And just like that we were off. The time flew by quickly, and we found the perfect clothes. The outfits were adorable, sexy and at the same time appropriately decent. I mean we are trying to impress the rents here.

We finished shopping; having everything we needed and headed back home. Rose did my hair in soft curls that hung down on my shoulders. Alice did my makeup. She kept it minimal so that I had the all natural look. I had on a simple strapless blue dress with grey pumps, Rose was beautiful in a black pencil skirt with a fuchsia blouse, and Alice had some high black slacks with a blue strapless top. We were dressed to impress. To say we were nervous was putting it lightly. We may have even consumed a drink or to for liquid courage to pass the evening.

At 6:45 sharp the door rang. I swung the door open and it was Edward looking handsome as ever, with black slacks, and a blue shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked like a Greek god.

"Wow E, you look handsome. I'm not even going to say the things that are going through my mind right now because then your parents are not going to like me at all", he chuckled.

"Well I could say the same thing about you miss Bella, that dress is just-"

Before he could even finish I had my mouth on his, kissing him, touching him. I just wanted to forget about dinner and lock us in my room and have hot sex all night with my man. I've got to say I don't know why but I was feeling extremely horny tonight. I think the champagne did the opposite effect instead of courage, it gave me horniness. We might have to leave dinner early.

"What's going on in that dirty little mind of yours B? I know that look and I know you're up to no good. So let's go before I drag you upstairs and we never leave this house".

"I guess you're right, let's go" I sighed. Only pouting a little bit.

He took my hand and led me to his car. When I saw it my face was on fire. It was "the car". He grabbed my waist and whispered, "I know" in the most seductive way. I think we may have to repeat our little scene when we leave. He opened the door and I slid inside. He walked around and got in the driver's seat and started the car. Here we go.

I started getting nervous. I'm not going to lie; the palms were sweating a little. What if they don't like me? What if they don't think I'm good enough for him? What if-

"Hey, don't, they are going to love you, so stop over thinking it." His voice broke through my mental ramblings.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Ahh come on B, I know you, and I have even memorized your facial expressions. You are very easy for me to read. You face like an open book. That's why you can't lie, I see right through you, so stop it. They are going to love you as much as I...um we're here."

Oh god. Was he going to say he "L" worded me? Wow, well it seems like I'm not the only one after all.

He got out of the car and walked to open the door for me; always the gentleman.

I couldn't help but cringe a little when I got there. All of the events that occurred from the last time I was here came to my mind. Jacob kissing me, Edward with the skank, the fight, the sex... oooh the sex... That we could do again. I came back to reality when Edward lightly touched me on my arm, and I realized we were standing with who I assumed was his father. As I looked at him I saw an older version of my Greek god, only with dirty blonde hair. I've seen his father before but not this up-close and personal. Wow, Edward is going to age well. My face burned with a slight blush at my thoughts. I can't be having naughty thoughts about Edward's father. Bella what is wrong with you! That's just wrong in so many levels. My inner voice chastised me. Ahh well here goes nothing...

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to my father, Carlisle Cullen. Dad, this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan." Edward said.

Girlfriend? That's a nice thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella", Carlisle said as he placed a small kiss on the back of my hand.

"Likewise Mr. Cullen" he let go of my hand and stepped back grabbing, who I assumed was Edward's mother. She had his hair color. "I would like you to meet my wife, Esme Cullen." I placed my hand in hers to gently shake, but she was having none of that. She pulled me into a tight hug and spoke "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Isabella. I've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope." I said with a smile.

"Of course darling, what else? Those boys have been talking about you girls none stop since the day they met you. So I've been dying to meet the ladies that apparently have swept them up."

I instantly blushed a bright red. Maybe he does feel the same way about me.

We made our way to the living room where I found Rose and Alice already there and in such a deep conversation that they didn't even hear us come in. When they did, they each gave me the most loving smile ever. They were feeling the same way and it felt great. I was still a little nervous because of their lifestyle but I wasn't going to let it ruin a lovely evening.

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke first, "Before we begin this lovely evening, I want to get something out of the way".

Oh shiz...I felt a little flare of panic rise in my chest. What was he about to say?

"No need to be nervous. All I want to do is get the big elephant floating around out of the room. I know you ladies must feel a little apprehensive because of the circumstances that we met, but I want to assure you that you can be totally honest with us. If something is bothering you just say it. We by no means are embarrassed about what we do, but don't let that be a deciding factor in this relationship. I have a feeling that this will go far. That's basically it so if none of you have any questions or anything let's begin."

Wow, I have to say I felt better immediately. We talked all night and it turns out they are really nice and the total opposite of what I thought they would be. We were nervous for no reason. Edward was right. As it turns out Carlisle was a well known doctor with a very kind heart, and Esme was the most loving motherly figure ever. I could see she lives through these boys and only wants what's was best for them. The hours flew by as we talked, laughed, and drank. It turns out they do know my parents and thank the lord they do not participate or know about what the Cullen's do. That would be creepy thinking about daddy and mom doing that kind of stuff. Ugh nasty.

By the end of the night I was completely smitten with them. Esme insisted on me and the girls call her by her first name. "Oh please Bella, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in law."

We made plans to go for brunch and to the spa as soon as we got back to the city. I was actually looking forward to it. When it was almost midnight we said our goodbyes with the promise of meeting again really soon.

As we made our way back to the house, Edward spoke. "You see, B. It wasn't so bad now was it? I told you my parents were going to love you, I mean what's not to love?"

There he was with that love thing again. I'm certain that I'm NOT hallucinating so I was mentally squeeee'ing. I think he does love me. We shall see...

We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I glanced at him and saw that he was thinking about something pretty hard. He had a frown on his face, like when you have something you want to say but can't find the right words. I didn't want to pry. So I just stayed silent until he took my hand in his, and stroked his thumb over my hand, "Bella I would like to take you on a date tomorrow. I want to take you to a place I like to go when I'm here just to be away from everybody and it has a fantastic view. What do you say?"

"Of course, Edward. You don't even have to ask. I would love to go with you."

When we got home, we went to bed right away. We were both pretty tired and he had said we had a long day tomorrow, so I slipped on my Victoria Secret pajamas and crawled in to bed. He joined me a few minutes later in only his boxers. We snuggled under the sheets with him hugging me from behind and I immediately fell into an easy sleep right away.

-XXXX-

The next morning I awoke to little kisses on my face, eyes, ears, and the most beautiful green eyes staring at me. "Good morning beautiful. Rise and shine, let's get some breakfast and then we can get ready to leave. I have a big day planned."

So with that, we got up and took a shower. Together. Which probably wasn't a good idea. We tried to keep the touching to the minimal, because we had so much to do that day but that didn't stop us from a heavy make out session. Which he had to stop or we were never getting out. I got out and toweled off being clueless on what I should wear. So I asked him "Baby where are we going? I have no idea what to wear," he came up and hugged me from behind and gave me a sweet kiss on my shoulder. I shivered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out but I will tell you this something light, and don't forget bring your bathing suit." He replied with a smirk.

So we were going swimming. Hmm.. I grabbed my white shorts and a blue strapless blouse, along with a pair of flats. We eventually made it down to breakfast and found the whole gang eating and talking. Jasper looked when he heard us enter. "Well well, if it isn't the love birds. Its good to finally see you alive and up this early. What are you up to today?"

"Well" Edward said. "I kind of have a surprise for Bella; I want to take her to a special place just me and her. You know, so I can't really tell you right now."

"Ahh, I know where he's taking her." Emmett said.

Edward choked a little on his food and took a sip of his orange juice to wash it down. He turned to look over at Emmett, "Don't you dare tell her where it is Em. I want it to be a surprise ok? You can tell the girls after we're gone please, that's all I'm asking."

"Chill bro, I wasn't but it's nice of you. You're going to have a great day Belly Bee." He said as he hugged me.

We finished breakfast and promised to meet with them after we were done. We had to stop on the way so he could change clothes. He said it would it only take a few minutes so I just waited in the car while he got dressed. When he came back my jaw dropped and I almost drooled all over myself when I saw what he was wearing. A pair navy blue shorts and a yellow polo. The yellow of his shirt brought out the green in his eyes. Yea, I definitely wet my bathing suit.

"You ready baby?" he asked me as he leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Yes let's go." I replied looking at him with a soft smile on my face.

We rode in comfortable silence until we reached our destination and I saw where he parked. "The marina? Were going sailing?"

"Well, yes and no. We're going sailing but I want to take you to a place that my family owns. We'll swim a little and then we will go there and finish our day." He explained.

We exited the car and walked down the dock until we stopped at his boat. It was a beautiful 60 foot yacht named "The Boys of my Life". I giggled at the name. It was so cute.

"My father gave it to my mom and since we are the boys of her life she decided to name it that. Cute huh?"

I wrapped my arms around and replied. "It definitely is. It's big. We should come sailing with the group soon. I know it would be a lot of fun."

I noticed there was a crew was already waiting for us. "Hey Bill" I heard Edward say,

"Mr. Cullen, how are you this evening?" The gentleman apparently named Bill replied.

"I'm great Bill. I would like you to meet my girlfriend Isabella"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bill," I said reaching out to shake his hand.

He returned the hand shake. "Shall we go? It's a beautiful day, we wouldn't want to miss it", he said.

"Yes, Bill sail away. Come on baby I want to give you a tour of the boat". When we got inside I was blown away. It had the most beautiful dining room, 5 bedrooms, and it even had a theater. Today was going to be a wonderful day. He showed me his room, which was really nice. It had Esme's touch all over the place. A queen size bed, with cream colored sheets and comforter and a huge TV on the wall. It was perfect. I turned towards him and stood on my tip toes and started kissing his soft lips. Naturally we got pretty caught up in the moment, but all too soon he pulled away panting and said. "Baby lets go outside. This is not what I was planning. We can come back later but for now let me treat you to the best day ever."

We returned to the deck and passed the time sunbathing and swimming. We had a great time in the water. We played, talked and kissed. It was the perfect day with nothing to worry about. Just us. When it was almost sun down he came up to me, pointed and said "Look at that baby," I looked to where he was pointing and noticed a big white beautiful lighthouse. It was almost dark so the light was already on. "That's where I'm taking you. I want to show you the whole town from there. It's beautiful. I mean it has nothing on you, but I would love for you to see it. I come here alone every time I want to blow off some steam. Just to think ya know?"

The boat was docked in a private pier. We got out and headed towards the lighthouse. On our way to it we had to pass through the most beautiful meadow. It was full with multiple kinds of flowers. It completely took my breath away.

"Wow E, this is beautiful. I have been coming here all my life coming and I had no idea that this place even existed. This is just breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me here. I feel so honored that you would share this with me."

"It's nothing love. Come let's go up. I want to show you the view." He smiled sweetly down at me and grabbed my hand.

When we reached the top, it was beautiful. He had candles lit up, a picnic and chilling champagne.

"Wow. You thought of everything didn't you love?" I asked.

"I will have only the best for my love. So yes, I went all out. Sue me."

I went to the window to check out the view. It really was just amazing. I had no words for it. If he was trying to get me to completely fall in love with him, well then he finally did it. He passed me a flute of champagne and looked me in the eyes "To the best day ever, with the most perfect company. I wouldn't change a thing. You are perfect and I just wanted to thank you again for giving me a chance. So cheers." We were half the bottle in and we were on the floor my back against his chest. He gently turned my face towards him and started giving me slow kisses. First on my cheeks, down my neck, and across my shoulders and with slow kisses to my lips he laid me on my back. He slowly positioned himself on top of me, between my legs and continued kissing me slowly. He leaned back slightly and breathed out "Bella I want to make love to you. I want to ravish your body and take my time, can I do that?"

"Yes I want to." I replied breathlessly.

He slowly removed my top and placed open mouth kisses all over my chest. He paid special attention to my breasts, teasing my nipples. I grabbed his hair moaning from all the feelings that I was experiencing with his mouth of my body. He continued to kiss down to my stomach and slowly started taking my shorts and bathing suit bottoms off. When they were removed, he leaned down and placed kisses over my hot center.

"Oh god. Baby please" I moaned tugging on his hair.

"Please tell me B. Tell me what you want" He said with another nip at my clit.

"I want you baby. All of you, inside of me Please." I begged.

"Ok baby. Your wish my command."

He leaned back and got off the bed and removed his clothes quickly. He climbed back on top of me and positioned the head of his hard cock at the entrance of my soaking wet center and slowly pushed in. He kept a slow pace. His thrusts were careful and full of love. It was extremely intimate. The only thing you heard were our moans, deep breathes and the sound of our bodies joining over and over. He never took his eyes from mine. Soon his thrusts picked up in speed and I was feeling the tightness in my stomach building up.

"Baby I'm almost there and I want us to come together.. Please" I moaned. I was so close. I knew I was not going to last much longer. He ran one hand down my stomach and pressed his thumb to my clit and set a pace matching his thrusts. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Edward baby I'm com…. ah, oh god.. that's so good ..yes," I saw bursts of light behind my eyelids and I was panting hard. He followed me into the ecstasy almost immediately and calling out my name.

"Bella! Oh ," he groaned loudly as he spilled his hot seed inside me. We just lay there clinging to each other. Our sweaty bodies stuck to each other. When our breathing returned to normal, he spoke softly. "Wow, that was just...Amazing. I've never felt such a big connection like ever before."

He gave me a sweet kiss and looked at me in the eyes…

"Bella… I love you…."

**Attention all readers, this is your Beta speaking. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I did. Well a brief introduction. My name is Brenna. Holler! Um...yea that sums it up. See you next time.**

**So you hear the lady, now review and make me a very happy girl I promise I'm not going to last this long to update hope u like it :) **


End file.
